I Can't Make You Love Me, But I'll Try
by VelvetRainDrop
Summary: Edward is a ghost with a dangerous past. He haunts an old house in Forks and social outcast Bella is dared to go in. An unlikely friendship develops but Edward is keeping a secret from Bella. Can the secret help Edward be with the girl he loves? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey peeps, this is my fourth fan fic and I know I already have four on the go but another idea popped into my head. This is the first chapter and it is going to get a lot more interesting. Please review if you think it has potential.**

**Summary: Social outcast Bella goes to live with her Aunt Esme, Uncle Carlise and her mean cousins, Alice and Rosalie in Forks. Bella finds it hard to fit in but is willing to do anything she can to be accepted. One night, she is dared by Rosalie and Alice to enter the creepy old house on the hill that is said to be haunted. There she meets a strange boy who she befriends, but is she about to regret it?**

The whole ride to Forks was unsettling, I was completely nervous. It takes me a while to adjust to something new and I just prayed to god that my stay with Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlise would be a somewhat pleasant one.

Leaving Phoenix was hard, my mom was off to travel around the world with her new husband and I didn't want to be a burden in her way so I was being shipped off to Forks, Washington to live with relatives that I have only ever seen twice in my whole life. One time was when I was ten and it was someone's funeral and another time just for a plain old visit.

From what I could remember, Carlise and Esme were warm and friendly people so I wasn't nervous about that, what I was nervous about were their daughters, Alice and Rosalie. They picked on me a lot when I last visited them and I hoped to god that they had changed.

I wouldn't say I was the most out going person in the world, I'm more of the shy and awkward type so in other peoples eyes that meant... a complete dork. I'm not in with the fashion trends, I never know what the latest songs are on the charts and I always tend to say the wrong thing.

Alice and Rosalie always used to pick on me because of my glasses, I can't help it if I have the sight of an eighty year old woman can I? And what's worse? I've just gotten braces which just adds to my whole dork-ness, great. None the less, I knew I needed to put on a positive attitude, not make assumptions and try to fit in.

I looked out of the window and watched the town pass me by, it looked so gloomy here. Where the hell had the sun gone? I guessed that this town hadn't seen sunlight in a long, long time.

"We're almost here." The cab driver said.

My stomach flipped over and I felt like I could puke at any moment, I sure hoped that wouldn't happen. The cab pulled up outside a large white house, it seemed homely enough.

The cab driver helped me with my bags up the porch steps and left. I knew I needed to ring the door bell but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't fit in? Even worse, I was starting a new school the next day and that was enough for me to hyperventilate.

I slowly dropped my bags on the floor and reached for the door bell but the door suddenly flew open.

"Bella! Welcome to Forks sweetie." Esme said as she pulled me into a hug.

I awkwardly returned the hug and patted her on the back, she must have sensed my stiffness.

"Relax honey, I know this is all new but we are going to make you feel right at home OK? Carlise, can you help her with her bags please?" She shouted into the house.

Carlise turned a corner and walked towards the front door, he took my heavy bags off me and I followed him into the living room.

"So, how was your flight Bella?" Carlise said, probably trying his hardest to start a conversation with me.

"Um I wouldn't know because I took a sedative." I said and I knew that was the end of _that_ conversation. Yes, I always tend to stop a conversation with my stupid awkwardness.

"Oh." Was all he could say and there was nothing but an awkward silence between us that lasted for about thirty seconds.

"I'll show you to your room Bella if you like." Esme said and I followed her upstairs. The wall against the stairs was covered with pictures of Rosalie and Alice, making over the top poses as if they were super models, I actually felt like laughing out loud.

Esme lead me to the back room, it was a nice. The walls were a pale blue with white curtains and the floor was laminated. It was very spacious so there was enough room for my shit, which I had a lot of. The bed was covered in a white duvet, I sat myself down on it to see how comfortable it was and it wasn't bad at all.

"So how do you like your room?" Esme said with a warm smile.

"It's great, no complaints." I felt like kicking myself when I said that, even if I did have complaints, I was lucky enough to even get my own room and for them to take me in.

"Good, dinner is in ten minutes so I'll leave you to get ready. Rosalie and Alice will be home soon, I know they can't wait to see you." She left the room and I was left confused, they couldn't wait to see me? Maybe they had changed after all?

I couldn't be bothered to unpack my stuff yet, I was still tired from the sedative I took. I went and sat at my window to look at the new town I was now going to live in.

All I saw was trees, trees and more trees. This place was nothing like where I used to live, it looked like there was hardly anything to do at all.

It was now dark outside and the full moon was out above, the sky looked so pretty. As I went to move from the window, something caught my eye. In the distance, there was what looked like a very old mansion on top of a hill. It was like something out of a horror movie and just looking at it from my window was enough to give me the creeps but I couldn't bring myself to look away, I was fascinated.

Esme shouted up to me for dinner and I broke off my stare at the house. I washed my hands in the bathroom and made my way downstairs. As I went to turn the corner into the dinning room, I could hear Rosalie and Alice whispering to each other.

"I'm dying to know what she looks like now, last time she looked like a librarian on crystal meth." Rosalie said and Alice burst out laughing.

I was wrong, they hadn't changed at all. They were still their old bitchy selves and I was becoming even more nervous. I was scared to walk round that corner into the dinning room, I didn't even feel like eating anymore.

"Bella? Dinner's ready hurry!" Esme shouted again and I knew I had to turn that corner sooner or later.

I sucked up some air, held my head up high and took my seat at the dinning table. Alice and Rosalie were sat opposite me with Carlise on the left end table and Esme on the right. I didn't bring myself to look at them, I could see at the corner of my eye that they were already eying me up and judging me before they even spoke to me.

I couldn't wait to get dinner out of the way, I was going to spend the rest of the night alone in my room so I didn't have to be near them.

Esme came out of the kitchen and placed our food onto the table but there was just one problem, she had served steak. Everyone started digging in but me and I was too shy to say something. I picked up my fork and began cutting the steak into little pieces so that it looked like I was attempting to eat it.

"Are you OK Bella?" Carlise asked me. "You haven't touched your food."

"Um... I'm a vegetarian..."

Rosalie and Alice dropped their forks onto the table and smirked at me. Esme looked at me stunned, I was pretty sure I told my mom to let them know this, obviously not.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know that." Esme said.

I felt my cheeks burning, awkwardness filled the room and I felt like running away from them in a flash. All there eyes were on me and I just didn't know what to say or do.

"I'll make you a salad then, if that's alright?" Esme said, I sensed that she didn't really want to do this and I didn't want her to go out of her way for me considering she had already started eating.

"No, it's OK I'm not really hungry anyway. May I be excused?" And before any of them could answer, I ran up stairs up to my room and shut the door behind me.

I sat myself back to my window, why did I have to be so fucking awkward? Why couldn't everything just go smoothly? I had an instinct at the back of my mind from the moment before I rang the door bell that living here was going to get some used to.

I grabbed my ipod out of my back pack and put it to shuffle, the first song that came on was "Why does it always rain on me?" By Travis, it seemed very appropriate at the time.

Just when I thought I had the peace that I needed, I heard someone come in without knocking, it was Esme. I pulled my ipod out of my ears and looked at her apologetically, god knows what she must think of me now.

"I've brought you a veggie burger up, I'm not going to let you starve no matter how much you protest." She said placing the plate in my hands. "I know living here is going to be hard for you to get used to but I need you to feel like you can tell me things. Don't worry about the steak, I guess I should have known."

"No it's OK, I'm sorry for storming off like that, it was rude."

Esme smiled at me and went to walk out of the room but she turned around and said. "Looking forward to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah can't wait." I said trying my best to act enthusiastic.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Alice and Rosalie to look out for you." She then went out and shut the door behind her.

She really had no idea how much her daughters disliked me, I guess I wasn't _cool_ enough for them. I wanted nothing more to be able to fit right in at school but I knew that was easier said than done.

I turned around and continued to stare out the window, particularly that old house on the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed, you inspired me to write more. Jacob is in this chapter but don't worry Edward fans, Edward will be joining the story soon. Read and review!**

Before I knew it, it was morning. It took me a long while to sleep last night; my nerves were over coming me. My mind was just racing over what it may be like at school; would it be just as disastrous as my first night here? Or was I just overreacting? I tend to make assumptions out of nothing but my instincts have never let me down.

I _needed_ to fit in, I just had to. I wasn't very popular at my last school but I did have a few great friends and I was never ridiculed or made fun of because I was basically invisible to the rest of the school. I would rather be invisible at the new school than be someone that is judged and made fun of just because I was brand new.

I still didn't know how I was getting to school, I hoped to god that I didn't have to share a ride with Alice and Rosalie; I would rather walk on my own. Then I started to realise that I should have to at least try and get along with them, we were living under the same roof after all.

"Wake up Bella, school starts in an hour." Esme shouted from down stairs.

I groaned and lifted myself out of my pit and picked out my clothes for the day, a pair of faded jeans and a blue hoodie with black pumps. None of my clothes were any where near interesting but I never like to draw attention to myself. As I have said before, I am always scared to try something new so I always stick to my comfort zone.

I grabbed my toiletries and headed to the bathroom, someone was already in there so I made my way to the other bathroom, that one was occupied too. I waited outside the bathroom door for about thirty minutes, whoever was in there was taking there goddamn time. I only had thirty minutes left to get washed, dressed and have breakfast.

Eventually they came out of the bathroom, it was Rosalie. Her face was caked in make-up that consumed with heavy foundation and so much mascara that it looked like her lashes were too heavy for her lids. Her skirt was more of a belt and her top was so tight that it looked like her breasts were fighting to be free. She had curled her hair with curling-tons and I realised that was probably why she was taking so long. Wow, she sure made an effort and it was only for school?

When she came out I smiled at her, trying my best to act like I wasn't bothered that she took so long. She just looked at me and walked past, it wasn't an evil look, just a look that meant "I really don't care that I took so long, ha."

I sighed and went into the bathroom, I almost died when I breathed in the hair spray that Rosalie had just been using. I quickly washed myself but then Esme shouted up the stairs "Bella, are you almost ready? Alice and Rosalie are ready to go."

They were ready to go? So what? Oh that's right, I was getting a ride with the demon twins much to my demise. I quickly shoved my clothes on and brushed my teeth, I didn't even have time to make break fast. I grabbed my glasses off my night stand and ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Have a great day at school Bella, I'm sure Rosalie and Alice will introduce you to all their friends." Esme said and I smiled at her but in my head I thought the woman was crazy because I knew once I got to that school, I wouldn't be seeing Alice and Rosalie for the rest of the day.

I walked outside and Rosalie and Alice were already sat in their car, a red convertible it so happens to be. Rosalie was in the driver's seat and Alice sat next to her in the passenger's seat. I went over to the car but I realised that in order for me to get in, Alice would have to get out but she didn't budge.

"Are you getting in or what?" Alice demanded and I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Um, you might have to get out so I can get in." I said shyly.

"Um, no just climb over." Alice said, talking to me as if I was stupid. Well if she didn't want to move her ass and let me in, then climbing over is what I did.

"Watch the leather." Rosalie said bitterly. I pulled my face at her behind her back, what a petty bitch.

They didn't bother to talk to me once on the way to school; they just talked amongst themselves about stupid crap that I could care less about. Rosalie was a mad driver, she was definitely over the speed limit and she didn't seem to care. I laughed in my head at the possibility of her being pulled over by the police, that would teach her a lesson. Every once in a while, she applied her lip gloss in the mirror, what crazy shit is that?

We came to the front gates at school and my stomach did yet another flip. _Please let me like it_ I thought to myself. Rosalie and Alice got out the car and as I flipped the front seat over to get out the normal way, Alice shut the door on me. It just added to my already pissed off/nervous mood and I growled to myself. They had already walked of, they didn't even bother to wait for me, and it was expected.

I looked around the parking lot; many people were stood chatting with their friends waiting for the bell to ring. I looked over to where Alice and Rosalie had stood, they were hugging two tall boys romantically and I figured they were their other halves.

I lost interest in watching them and I made my way to the school office. I got my schedule and went to find my locker; it was at the other end of the corridor right next to the smelly boy's toilets, fan-fucking-tastic.

After putting all my books away, I checked my schedule to see what class I had first. It was English Language and I made my way through the crowds to find the class number. People bumped into me a lot because most of them were goofing around and not watching where they were going. I also got a few strange looks, they were probably wondering who the hell I was because I figured everyone knew everyone in this small town.

I finally saw the class number from a distance and made my way faster through the crowds but someone through a football across the corridor and as a boy went to catch it in the air, he fell right on top of me. An eruption of laughter filled the corridor and I covered my bright pink face with my hair as best as I could.

"Uh, sorry." The idiot boy said.

I was ready to scream at him and tell him to watch where he was going. I stood up and moved my hair out of my face; my cheeks were burning hot with rage and embarrassment. I picked my glasses off the floor and shoved them on my head and that's when I got a better look at him.

He had dark copper skin that looked as soft as a baby's, he had short black hair that was spiked up at the back with hair gel, he had dark eyes that reminded me of chocolate puddings and the most perfect white teeth I had ever seen. He wore a black T-shirt that showed off his bulging biceps and blue jeans that hugged his ass nicely. My god, he was beautiful.

"It's OK, accidents happen right?" I said all too excitedly and I gave him the goofiest grin ever.

He looked at me as if I was on something and raised his eye brow. "Uh, right." He said.

I think I stared at him to long and frightened him off, or maybe it was because I was a complete dork? Or maybe both? Either way, I knew that boy was completely out of my league but a girl can dream right?

He walked away then and to add to my excitement, he walked right into the class I was about to enter. I squealed to myself in amusement, this was a chance for me to stare at him whenever I wanted. I was too frightened to talk to him so staring at him and fantasising about him was going to be enough.

I walked into the classroom and most of the kids had taken all the seats, where was I going to sit? I walked up to the teacher and he smiled warmly at me.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Bella." I said all too abruptly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I prefer Bella."

"Oh... OK." He looked taken aback; maybe I should have just let the Isabella thing go. "Um, there's a spare seat next to Jacob at the back."

I turned to where he was pointing and wondered who this Jacob person was. To my utter surprise, it was no other than the beautiful boy that knocked me over outside. My stomach was consumed with butterflies and my knees felt like jelly. I slowly made my way over to my seat but as I walked through one of the aisles of chairs, my bag bumped a girl in the head.

"Knock me out why don't you?" The girl said bitterly and I realised it was Rosalie.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said as I turned around but as I did, my bag wacked another person in the face.

"Move your stupid bag out of my face." The other person was Alice and people were looking on with amusement. Smirks were on nearly everyone's faces, even the teacher found it a little funny but I didn't because now I just looked like a clumsy idiot.

"Just hurry and take your seat Bella." The teacher said and I gladly took my seat right next to Jacob. My face was now a bright purple and I tried my best to calm my nerves down.

A beautiful aroma filled my nostrils, it was a scrumptious masculine scent and I knew it was coming from Jacob. I could feel my mouth watering, if I didn't shut my mouth on time, I would have drooled right onto the table.

He was just simply perfection on legs, he smelled good, looked great and I wondered if he was a nice person too. Though I was much to shy to find out, there was no way I was going to speak to him first.

Half an hour had passed and the teacher had rambled on about a book I probably knew about more than him, Wuthering Heights. I kept looking at Jacob in the corner of my eye; he wasn't paying attention either and was messing with his phone the whole time.

He never looked my way once or even tried to start a conversation with me but I knew that would probably never happen anyway but a girl can hope right? Then suddenly, I built up a tiny bit of courage inside me and wondered whether I should just go ahead and try and talk to him.

I opened my mouth and finally spoke quietly enough for him to hear and low enough so the teacher didn't hear me.

"So have you read Wuthering Heights too?" I asked him.

He looked up from his phone and turned his head to me and looked at me as if I was crazy to ask him that question.

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Have you?"

"Yeah, a few times actually. I think it is a very good read."

"OK." And with that he raised his eye brow at me again and turned his head back to his phone. Wow, rude much?

I tried again though I knew in the back of my mind that it was going to be a failed effort.

"I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I waited for him to respond or at least introduce him self to me (even though I already knew his name) but he didn't bother. Wow, it sure was hard to get a conversation out of him. He was amazing to look at but I guess not so amazing in the inside.

_Fuck it._ I said to myself and I turned my attention back to the teacher. Even though I tried to make myself uninterested in him, I still couldn't help but watch him in the corner of my eye, he was just so pretty.

It was lunch time and I still hadn't managed to make any friends. I grabbed a tray and only placed an apple and a bottle of water on it, I wasn't very hungry.

As I went to find a spare table, I saw Alice and Rosalie sat at the back end with all their friends. They were laughing and being held by their boyfriends as they ate. How I envied them, they had everything they could ever want.

Suddenly I saw Alice waving at something and at one point I thought it was me. I looked around and I didn't see anyone else she could be looking at so I walked over to their table, maybe they were going to let me sit with them? Wrong, as I went to sit down at the empty seat, Alice looked at me as if I had a TV on my head.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said in the nastiest tone.

"Oh, I thought you waved at me to sit down here." I said feeling my cheeks burning yet again.

"You thought wrong dear, I was waving to my boyfriend Jasper and you are in his seat."

I looked behind me and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was stood there not looking impressed. I swallowed hard, grabbed my tray and walked away in a flash. I heard them laughing behind me and I really felt like crying, will I ever find someone who will be nice to me?

I eventually found an empty table that was filled with litter next to a window. I through my tray on the table and downed my water, I really hated it here; I hated it so much just like I knew I would.

I looked out the window and saw Jacob and his pals playing with a football on the grass, his body was sweating from running around so much and I prayed that he would take off his shirt.

The day was finally over and I didn't bother waiting for Rosalie and Alice to get a lift off them, I was going to walk home by myself.

They didn't bother to wait for me anyway; their car was no longer in the parking lot. I sighed heavily and made my way out. I walked through the woods and I fell a few times, my jeans were covered with dirt. As I continued to walk, I realised that I had gone off the trail and I was walking to nowhere.

I panicked and picked a path, hoping that it would lead me home. Instead it lead me to a hill, I knew this definitely wasn't the way home but I didn't care anymore, what was there to go back to anyway?

I continued to walk up the hill and I realised what I was coming nearer to, that old mansion that I had spotted the other night. I finally reached the front gate; the outside looked creepier than I thought. The front yard was covered with weird statues and the grass seemed to have worn away. The gate was about ten feet tall and was padlocked. The house was unbelievably huge and there was a bell tower.

I wondered who had lived there; I wouldn't imagine someone living there now because of the horrible condition. I had no intention of going inside; I just wanted to know what it looked like up close.

I realised it was getting pretty dark and I knew I needed to make my way home fast. I was going to eat, have a shower and stay in my room for the rest of the night. I wanted to go home so much, why did I insist my mother to go on this trip? I should have told her not to do it, that way I would still be in Phoenix, my comfort zone.

After I got home and had dinner, I went up to my room and started reading a book. I shoved my ipod in my ears and turned it to shuffle again; the song that played was _"Please, Please, Please let me get what I want." _By The Smiths, another song I felt to be very appropriate.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far. Edward gets a mention in this one and soon the fun begins, hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please!**

Thank god it was Friday, one more day left in that miserable school till I could get two days off and go back to being alone. I had only been there a week and I still wasn't enjoying it. Rosalie and Alice just completely ignored me at school and home; I hadn't made any friends yet so I was still sitting on my own at lunch and the beautiful boy that was Jacob, had probably forgotten that I exist.

I was sat at my table pecking at my lunch; I didn't even like the food in the cafeteria. I was usually a big eater and normally I don't think about what I eat (unless it's meat) but ever since I came here my appetite has shrunk. I drank the last bit of my lemonade and went outside in the rain.

I sat on one of the soaking wet benches and watched a few guys playing football, particularly Jacob. I hadn't liked a boy so much before, there was just something about him that was sucking me in and I couldn't help it. I knew that I needed to get over my crush because there was no way that I would ever get him but right then it just seemed too hard.

Suddenly, Jacob stopped running on the grass and looked over in my direction, was he possibly looking at me? I looked back at him and his face was filled with curiosity, I couldn't help the corners of my mouth turning up wards. I started playing with my frizzy hair and looked back in a flirting gesture, I couldn't believe what was happening and I was very delighted.

But my hope was cut short when I looked behind me and realised that he was staring at Rosalie with her boyfriend Emmett and not me. Oh my god, he liked Rosalie? That was just my fucking luck wasn't it? Of course he wasn't staring at me, I was a disgusting dork and Rosalie looked like a super model. I think it was fair to think that Rosalie had absolutely everything she could ever want and I started to feel envious. I was angry at myself for even trying with him again and I snatched my bag off the bench and stormed off to class.

It was English and normally I was excited to go in this lesson because of Jacob but I didn't feel very excited after what had happened.

As I walked into the class, Alice and Rosalie had a few people huddled around their desks and they looked like they were having a deep conversation. One of the people was Jacob who looked like he was trying to get as close to Rosalie as possible. I leaned over my desk a little but not too much so they couldn't see that I was eaves dropping, I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"So are we meeting tonight at 9PM, don't be late." Rosalie said and they all nodded at her like puppy dogs, they were acting like they were her pets.

"We'll see you there." They all said and they took their seats as our teacher walked in the room.

Jacob took his seat next to me and his beautiful aroma filled my nostrils once again, damn he was irresistible.

_Get over it, Bella ._I thought to myself, no matter how much I craved for him I had to concentrate on class. I wondered where they were all going, I had no idea that Jacob was in with Rosalie and co and it upset me a little, he was just like them. I knew for a fact that I wouldn't get invited to this and I stopped caring, I was used to getting left out.

I walked home in the rain, my hair was dripping wet and my jeans were stuck to me, I bet I looked like a drowned rat. I saw Rosalie and Alice drive past me with their boyfriends in the back. As they drove past, they ran into a huge puddle and it soaked me even more. Once again I felt like crying, I was just so alone.

Then I saw Jacob on his motorcycle ride past, he looked so sexy in his leather jacket. I imagined myself riding with him on the back with Rosalie and Alice watching on in astonishment, if only that could actually happen.

I finally got home and jumped in the shower, I felt like shoving my PJ's on and watching a DVD in my room and I wasn't going to come out of it till I had to. Then Esme called up the stairs and before I knew it, it was time for dinner.

As I went to walk down the stairs, I could hear Esme talking to Alice and Rosalie about something.

"Do you think you can include Bella a little more? I've noticed that she's been walking home on her own and you have hardly made the effort to talk to her." She said calmly.

"Sorry mom, but Bella doesn't seem to want to hang out with us either, I think she likes it on her own." Alice said.

"Nobody likes being on their own and she's probably too shy to say something. Wherever you are both going tonight, I want you to take Bella."

"But mom-"

"Take, Bella!"

They then left the living room and entered the dining room. I felt my cheeks burning; dinner was going to be even more uncomfortable now that the demon twins have had a scolding. To be honest, even though Alice and Rosalie had hardly said a word to me since I came here, I hadn't exactly made the effort either. I just felt too shy and I was scared of getting rejected by them because no one wants to be rejected.

I sat in my usual seat at the table and Rosalie and Alice had faces like thunder, they didn't look happy one bit. Everyone else had spaghetti and meatballs and I had a potato salad. As I was eating, I could see them both looking at me from the corner of my eye, I knew they didn't really want to include me tonight and I didn't really want to go if they were going to be horrible with me.

But then something made me think twice, Jacob was going to be there. I wanted to be accepted with them because maybe I could get a little talk time with Jacob? I wanted a chance to get to know him despite me being from a completely different social back ground.

As I went to walk away upstairs, Alice and Rosalie waved to me from the living room.

"Bella, we were wondering if you would like to come out with us tonight." Alice said with not a lot of enthusiasm.

"Um sure, I would like to."

"Good, now go and get ready because we are going pretty soon."

I quickly raced upstairs and opened up my wardrobe, what have I got that could impress Jacob? I put on the only skirt I had with tights and my favourite blue T-shirt, at least I looked a little girly. Then I brushed all the knots out of my hair and scraped it into a headband. I wish I didn't have to wear my thick rimmed glasses, they just added to my whole dork style but I knew that without them I would be bumping into things.

"Are you ready yet?" I heard Alice shout from behind my door.

"Yep!"

She entered my room and looked at me up and down; I don't think I looked good enough to be seen with her.

"Can I please do you hair?" She demanded.

"Um, doesn't it look OK?"

"It looks like a birds nest." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to my dresser. She pulled my headband off my head and nearly took most of my hair out, I squealed in pain.

After brushing it several times and slapping the straightening iron on it, she went to grab a can of hair spray and I knew I needed to stop it.

"Um, I think it looks fine without the hair spray." I said meekly.

"Whatever." She said as she slammed the can onto the dresser. "Now stand up and let me see your clothes." Her eyes scanned me once again and I was nervous for what she may think. "I like the skirt but change the top, it's dreadful."

"Um, all my tops look pretty much the same." I said pointing to my wardrobe.

She walked over to it and rooted around trying to find something decent to throw on me.

"Oh my god, this wardrobe is total social suicide, no wonder you don't have any friends."

Ouch, that one hurt a little and even though what she was saying was slightly true, she could have at least sugar coated it right?

"I guess I'm going to have to lend you something, but if you so much as make a pull on it, I will tear your hair out." She walked out of my room and came back with a nice purple top but I didn't think I had the confidence to wear it. She through the top at me and I put it on in the bathroom.

"Right now one more thing, give me those dreadful glasses." She held her hands out in front of me and waited for me to drop them in them but I didn't move. "Come on, I haven't got all night."

"But I need them..."

"You also need friends don't you? And you are not going to get any with those glasses now gimme."

I slowly removed my glasses and placed them in her hands, my vision was now completely blurred and I knew for a fact that I was going to end up falling over tonight.

"Right, you look OK-ish now so let's get going." She grabbed my arm and led me to the stairs. She walked down them without me and I grabbed the banister for balance, my heart was in my mouth as I made the first step. I looked down to see if I could see anyone but they were just blurred figures.

"Ugh, hurry up!" Rosalie hissed and that made me jump so as I went to take another step, I fell all the way down the stairs onto my ass.

"You are such a klutz, now move your ass we are going to be late." I felt them both grip my arms and help me off the floor.

Once we got outside it was even worse, I couldn't even see blurred visions anymore, I couldn't see anything at all. I gripped Alice as tightly as could and I could hear her moaning to Rosalie.

We got into the car and I still had no idea where we were going, every time I asked them they ignored me. The top was down on Rosalie's convertible and the cold wind felt good in my hair, it felt so soft.

The car finally stopped and I could hear more people a few yards away, one sounded like Jacob and automatically I had butterflies in my stomach. Rosalie and Alice had walked off without me again and I knew I needed to find my way to them carefully otherwise I'd end up falling over in front of all those people.

As I got out the car, I could feel a bumpy ground underneath and I assumed it was grass, were we on a field? I walked a little further and of course I ended up bumping into something and nearly fell over.

"Uh, you alright?" A familiar beautiful voice said.

"I'm- i'm grrreat thank you." I stuttered.

I had bumped into Jacob and he had caught me in his arms before I fell completely over. I tried to get a better look at him, but all I could see was his blurred face and I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him.

"Will you two hurry up? We're almost there." Rosalie shouted, she was really starting to get on my nerves with her fucking bossy attitude.

Jacob slowly put me back on my feet and he must have walked off because I couldn't smell him anymore, damn. I tried to walk a bit quicker this time to catch up with everybody else; I held my hands out in front of me in case I bumped into someone again.

But then I fell over something, something that felt like rock stuck to the ground and I really hurt my knee. I heard them all laughing at me and I bent my head down to my legs so that they couldn't see my bright red face.

"Oh my god Bella, I can't believe you have just tripped over a grave!" Alice said through laughs and my head shot right up.

"A GRAVE?!?" I shouted as I tried my hardest to step away from it but as I walked backwards, I went flying over another one that was behind me and I flipped over it. They were now all in tears of laughter.

I lay on my back with my legs still lying on top of the tomb stone with my hands covering my face. I was much too humiliated to get back up.

"We're in a freaking cemetery?" I screamed.

"Gee and I thought the graves weren't going to be a give away." Rosalie said sarcastically and everyone including Jacob started laughing.

"Well I don't have my glasses on so I can't see a thing!" I protested.

"Whatever Bella, now get off Edward Masen's grave." Alice said as she grabbed me and lifted me up to my legs. Her saying the persons name made me feel uneasy.

She led me to where everyone else was sitting and I could feel and slightly see a camp fire in the centre of our circle. I could hear them all opening beer bottles and I could smell tobacco.

"Do you want some Bella?" Emmett asked offering me a beer.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on Bella you bore, have some!" He protested and shoved the beer in my hand.

I took a little swig and it tasted pitiful, but I kept drinking just so I didn't look boring.

"So do you guys always hang out here?" I asked.

"Yep every Friday, it's the only place to go when you don't wanna be caught getting wasted." Emmett said.

"Don't you think it's a little disrespectful?" There was an awkward silence when I said that and I bit my lip.

"You mean more than you falling over people's graves?" Rosalie said bitterly.

"Hey, I didn't know it was there. I'm pretty much blind without my glasses." I said back in defence.

"Well I'm pretty sure you just pissed of his ghost now."

"Who's ghost?"

"Edward Masen."

There was silence once again and I downed my beer in seconds. Was there any need in her creeping me out than I already was?

"Does she know the story about him?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No I don't think she does, but I'm about to tell her."

"No it's OK; I'm not a big fan of ghost stories thank you." I said as Emmett slapped another beer in my hands.

"I don't fancy hearing again either, that story gives me the creeps." I heard Jacob say and I was glad I wasn't the only one that didn't want to hear it.

"Well I'm telling it anyway." Alice said as she got herself comfortable and emptied her beer bottle. "OK Bella, do you see that house over there on the hill?" She said pointing and I followed her finger as best as I could.

In the distance, I could see it as the moon shone down on it. I had already seen it close up and it was enough to give me goose bumps.

"Yes I do." I said as I gulped.

"Over ninety years ago, a boy named Edward Masen used to live in that house with his Mother and Father. They were a very wealthy family and they were well known to society. But things started to turn sour, Edward fell for a very poor girl named Annabel, who had a terrible social background and if anyone would have found out about it, his family's reputation would have been ruined. One day, they decided to get married despite them both only being 17 and his father found out about it. The father poisoned Annabel and killed her. Edward found out, went completely mad and in an act of rage he dismembered his mother and father. Their remains are said to be buried in different parts of the house. After the murders, he locked himself in his house and never came out of it. Once the town knew of what he did, they came running to his house with pitch forks and guns ready to kill the murdering monster but when they burst into the great hall, they found him hanging from a chandelier, dead."

A sudden gush of wind blew over us and my body was shivering to the core. I felt so freaked out and I was just about ready to run. What a horrible story to be listening to in a cemetery.

"Has anyone lived in the house since? It doesn't look like it's in good condition." I asked trying my best to act like I wasn't nervous.

"Nope, no one has ever dared. Apparently, anyone that has even set a foot in that house since has run out screaming. I think he's still in there."

They all started nodding their heads and I couldn't believe this nonsense, did they actually think a ghost was living in that house?

"You all believe that Edward Masen is still in that house?" I asked.

"Why don't you?" Jacob asked and I was taken aback by the fact that he had spoken another word to me again.

"Well come on, ghosts aren't real are they?"

"Why don't you prove it then?" Rosalie said in a bitchy tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"I mean, why don't you enter the house yourself and prove us wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, I sort of gave myself the creeps as I wrote it. Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

My mouth felt dry, it had been hung open since Rosalie through the challenge at me. Was she crazy? There was no way I was going in that house. Not because I thought ghosts were real, but it could be invested with all sorts or someone might be secretly living there. Plus it was pitch black and my vision wasn't very good at the moment.

I didn't want to show that I was scared but I knew I couldn't possibly agree to do this. I had been falling over a lot already, I couldn't imagine what would happen to me if I were to go in that house. I was going to use my "bad vision" excuse.

"Well are you going to do it or not?" She demanded.

They were all staring at me, waiting for me to answer and I knew that they were about to call me a coward.

"Sorry but I can't." I finally said.

"Ha, I knew she was chicken shit." Rosalie spat at me as she opened up another bottle of beer.

They nodded in agreement, I didn't want to be known as chicken shit, especially not to Jacob.

"But it's dark and I don't have my glasses." I said and I hoped that they would see reason.

"What a lame excuse. Just admit it, you're chicken shit."

I was getting angered by the second, I was sick to death of Rosalie and her bitchy mouth. I would love to do something to make _her_ feel dumbfounded instead. I just needed to pluck up whatever courage I had inside me and just... do it?

They were all talking amongst themselves and looked like they had forgotten about it but I hadn't. I wanted nothing more than to prove Rosalie wrong and wipe her smug smile off her face. Also, I wanted this to be an opportunity to prove that I'm not boring and that I can take risks. I wanted to look good in front of Jacob and get him to at least notice me.

I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"OK..."

They all stopped their chattering and turned all their heads in my direction. Nearly all their brows were raised and it looked like I had just spoken Chinese.

"Come again?" Emmet said, pretending that he didn't hear me properly.

I turned to look at Rosalie who looked shocked too and I tried my best to show no fear in my face whatsoever.

"I'll do it."

"You'll do what?" She asked.

"I'll go into the house and I will prove you wrong." I said and my voice didn't shake at all, I was proud of myself.

I had finally stood up to her and shown her that I wasn't going to let her call me chicken shit anymore.

They all burst out into a fit of laughter, not the reaction I was expecting. What was so funny? Before, they all laughed at me because I wouldn't do it and now that I would, they laughed at me anyway. I accepted their challenge, I was going to go in the house but still they laugh? I just couldn't win with these people.

"Oh my god Bella, you're a funny one you." Alice said as she patted my shoulder.

Most of them were half cut already and I could feel myself getting their too. I snatched a beer off Emmet, downed it and dropped it on the ground.

"I'm being deadly serious, I will go into the house right now." I stood up too fast and got a little head rush, I nearly fell into the fire.

"Oh look, Bella's drank a little beer and now she thinks she's brave enough to do such a thing. Please honey, you won't do it so sit down." Rosalie said, I wasn't going to let her patronize me.

"Fine, I'll walk over there right now shall I? Anyone coming to watch?" I asked them all and in an instant they all stood up on their feet and followed me across the grave yard.

I was losing my balance already and just when I was about to fall over another grave, Alice pulled me out of the way and I held onto her.

"Listen Bella, you do this, and I will put in a good word for you to Jacob."

"How do you-"

"Oh please, it's so obvious. You've done nothing but stare at him since we got here and I know he's hardly acknowledged you at all. But that will change once you do this."

I imagined it on my head, me coming out of the house and Jacob staring at me looking impressed. I couldn't wait to get this challenge over and done with.

"What's this?" Alice asked as she held my wrist and traced her fingers over my silver bracelet.

"It's a bracelet my grandmother left me, I never take it off."

"It's pretty."

Wow, Alice sure was starting to be nice to me. Maybe doing this dare was worth it after all if I was going to start being respected after it.

It was tiring walking up the hill to the house, it was so steep and the grass was slippery. I looked up at the sky and I could see dark clouds circling above, there was going to be a storm.

We were coming closer and closer to the house and my nerves were becoming worse with every step I took. The house was now clear in view and we were only a few yards away from it. Reality had finally hit, what on earth was I about to do?

Did I really think I could actually go through with this? I'm not a confident person and I sure as hell don't take risks. If I hadn't drank so much beer, I would not have been in this situation. I'm so stupid.

"OK Bella, you're going to have to climb over the gate. You can do it." Alice said as she pulled me out of my thoughts.

I was now inches away from the gates. I turned around to look on everyones faces, they were filled with anticipation. I began trembling, I felt my cheeks go colder and my stomach was churning. Why oh why did I agree to do this?

"We're waiting..." Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Its dark..." I whispered.

"Here, use this." Jacob said as he gave me his flash light.

As he handed it to me, he looked into my eyes and smiled at me. He was impressed with me already, I could tell and I hadn't even gone into the house yet. I wanted more smiles from him so I swallowed my fear and grabbed hold of the black steel gate.

It was pretty high and there were sharp edges on the top. If I slipped at all, the spikes would go right through me. I knew I had to be careful and concentrate, my life depended on it.

I was more worried of bumping into something or hurting myself, than seeing a ghost in the house. The idea still sounded ridiculous to me, I couldn't wait to prove them all wrong.

I finally made it over the gate and I jumped off onto the grounds of the house. The front yard was huge, there were statues of people all around the garden. It was filled with over grown bushes and there was a large tree at the further end.

I slowly walked down the crooked path towards the house. I looked behind me, they were still watching me with intense eyes waiting for me to get to the doors. It was two large black doors with old patterns on them and dull silver door knockers.

The windows were large with diamond shaped patterns. The walls of the house were Grey and some of the bricks were crooked and falling away. The house was larger than I thought, this Edward Masen sure was wealthy.

What was I going to find behind these closed doors? Definitely not a ghost but I could imagine giant cob webs everywhere, possibly rats and dusty surroundings.

I grabbed hold of the door nob and hoped to god that it was locked but to my luck, the door sprung open. I could hear gasps behind me as I made my way through the door. I turned to look at them one last time, I could feel Jacobs eyes on me. I knew he couldn't see because I was so far away, but I gave him a big smile and turned back to the house.

The floor was covered in black and white tiles and a huge red rug lay on it. My vision was still pretty much blurred but the flash light was helping a lot. The hall way was pretty much empty, I figured all the belongings were taken many years ago.

The stairs stood in the middle of the hall, they were covered in a worn out black carpet. There was no way I was going up them, it looked a lot darker up there and I was nervous enough already. It was so dark and gloomy inside and was indeed covered in cob webs.

As I went to walk into a room, a painting on the wall caught my eye. In it was a rather old man with a mustache, stood next to a beautiful woman with dark hair. The painting was definitely from years ago, their clothes looked like they were from the 1900's.

But what really caught my eye was the person stood next to the woman. His hair was bronze, his eyes were a radiant green and his intense glare gave me shivers. The boy was just as beautiful as his mother, was this Edward Masen?

A noise in the room I was about to enter broke my gaze from the painting. I slowly opened the black door and quietly walked inside. This room had to be the largest in the house. The windows were six feet tall, there was a huge fire place right at the back and a gold chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The chandelier bent to the right a little and I suddenly realized why. It was the chandelier Edward Masen used to hang himself.

As I stared at the chandelier, I was sure I saw a white figure zoom past me in the corner of my eye. I quickly whizzed round to see what it was but nothing was there. Then I saw it again in my other eye and I quickly turned again but there was nothing.

My breathing was becoming heavier, my trembling was getting worse and I started to feel sick again. I had been in here long enough, I had proven my point and now I wanted to get the hell out of there.

I turned to the door and stopped in my tracks instantly. I couldn't see very well, my vision was still blurred but I could perfectly see that a figure was facing me and stood in the way of the door.

I started to walk backwards slowly, what ever it was I knew I had to keep away from it. I was now panting uncontrollably that came out in squeaks. I began to sweat from my forehead even though I still felt very cold. It felt like my legs were going to give way on me as the figure slowly started to walk towards me. And suddenly, it spoke.

"You're here..." It said in an echo sounding voice.

I couldn't help it, it was building up inside me, I let out a blood curling scream. I ran to the back of the room and it followed me. I ended up knocking over candles and old books on top of the fire place but I didn't care. As it was coming closer to me, I ran past it and ran to the other end of the room to the door. I ran down the hall way and to my horror, the front doors were shut and locked.

"Help! Let me out, please let me out!" I screamed as I banged my fists on the solid doors.

No one was going to hear me, I was trapped.

I turned around and there it was again, the blurred white vision was coming closer.

"Don't go." It said in it's creepy echo sounding voice.

I screamed again and ran up the stairs. As I did, I dropped the flash light and I was now in total darkness. I had never been more scared in my entire life, I felt like I couldn't breathe and that I was going to die at any moment.

I held my hands out in front of me, scared of bumping into something and knocking myself out. I approached another door and quickly went inside the room. The moon from the sky shone in through the window so it was easier to see. It was a bedroom, and an old bed stood at the top of the room. I ran to the window to see if I could see the others, they were still waiting for me at the gate.

Without looking, I grabbed the nearest heavy object and went to throw it out the window. I was going to climb down if I had to. But as I went to throw it, I realized what it was. It was a jar that contained a skeletal hand. Again I screamed from the top of my lungs and through it out the window anyway. I heard the rest of them outside scream too and as I went to jump out the window, I saw the white figure in the corner of my eye again.

"Don't do that." It said.

I looked down from where I was, it was pretty high and I was an idiot to think I could jump from that window. I ran out the room and ran to the stairs but as I was going down them, I missed a step and fell right down to the bottom. I smacked my head on the floor and I tried my best to stay conscious.

The white figure was coming down the stairs and I rushed to my feet. I had hurt my ankle pretty bad and I whimpered as I made my way back into the room with the chandelier.

"Bel, please stay."

I let out another scream, how did this _thing_ know my name? The next thing I did was the second craziest thing I had done in my life. I ran towards the window and not caring if I hurt myself, I jumped out of it and smashed right through the glass. I closed my eyes and landed on the ground outside.

It was now thundering and lightening and pouring down with rain.

I felt blood trickling down my face and I felt a large piece of glass in my arm. I pulled it out as I ran to the gate and made my way over it. I nearly slipped a couple of times and nearly stabbed myself with the sharp edges.

But where were the others? They were no where in sight. How could they leave me on my own?

Tears slowly slid down my cheeks as I dropped down from the gate. I was now completely drenched from the rain. As I went to walk down the hill, I took one final glance back at the house. As the lightening struck, I could see the white figure in the window I had just smashed through.

I skidded down the hill, not wanting to see it any longer. My ankle was throbbing, blood was all over my clothes and face was stinging.

But something else didn't feel right, something was different somehow. An instinct flew in my mind and I looked down at my wrist. My bracelet was gone and I knew it was in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heres the next chapter folks and... Edward is in this one :) Enjoy and review please!**

I finally made it to my street. The rain was coming down in large drops that bounced off the floor and I was completely drenched. It was scary running back through the woods. I still couldn't see properly and it's a miracle that I didn't knock myself out when I bumped into a tree.

There were three things I was feeling. The first was absolute agony, the glass in my arm was in quite deep which caused it to bleed heavily and my ankle ached as I walked. The second was anger, I was still appalled at the fact that the rest of them just left me on my own in the house and didn't bother to help me. The third was complete shock, this was one experience I would never be able to forget and I knew that sleepless nights were to come.

I slowly approached the large white house on the corner and made my way inside. I wanted to just sneak upstairs and not be fussed with but I knew I needed help with my cuts.

I took exactly two steps in the hall way and suddenly Esme rushed around the corner, Horror was written all over her face as she acknowledged my bloody state.

"Oh dear god, What the hell happened to you? Carlise, we need you." She said as her shaky hands placed themselves on my shoulders and lead me to the living room.

She gently sat me on the white sofa and soon Carlise rushed in to see what the madness was. As soon as his eyes fell on my fragile state, his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Who done this to you, Bella?" He said as he sat himself beside me on the sofa.

He gently lifted up my arm and inspected the deep cut.

"No one did, It's my fault." My voice was so hoarse and came out in rasps, probably because of all the screaming I did.

"Where are Alice and Rosalie?" He asked. I guess they weren't even home yet.

"I don't know."

Esme looked fuming and grabbed the phone off the stand.

"That's it, I'm calling them right now and they are getting their asses home."

As she went to call them, Carlise told me to follow him to the kitchen. I sat myself by the table and Carlise grabbed himself a first aid kit. I was so lucky to be living with a doctor.

"OK Bella, I'm going to stitch you up. Bite on this if you want to scream." He gave me a tea towel and I quickly put it into my mouth.

He slowly began threading up my arm and my eyes started watering, my body was shaking and I bit so hard on the towel that my teeth nearly fell out. The pain was excruciating, I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't look at the blood, the smell of it was knocking me sick and I knew that one glance of it would send me to the floor.

He bandaged me up and put my arm in a sling. Then he began working his magic on the cuts on my face, tiny pieces of glass were near my eye brows and I was lucky that I hadn't blinded myself. Then he held my ankle on his lap and bandaged that up too. I was so close to looking like a mummy.

Carlise went to ask me the same question he asked me before but we were both startled by the sound of Esme screaming down the phone.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened to her? She's come in here covered in blood, it looked like she had been battered. And why was she on her own? I don't care Alice, I want you home NOW!" She said as she through the phone on the couch.

I was shocked, Esme was always so calm and relaxed, it was like nothing phased her. But the Esme I just heard in the next room sounded scary.

She came into the kitchen and tried to cover up her anger with a smile plastered on her face.

"What is your mother going to think now? I'm not doing a good job of taking care of you am I?"

"It's not your fault Aunt Esme, like I said it's mine."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Just as I was about to tell her, I heard the the door open. Carlise and Esme rushed to the hall.

"I want you both in the living room." I heard Esme say sternly.

I heard Alice and Rosalie shuffle their feet and sat themselves down on the white sofa.

"Well?" Esme said losing her patience.

Alice spoke first.

"We were in the cemetery, just having a laugh-"

"In a cemetery?" Carlise asked with his brow raised.

"Yeah, it's where we hang out sometimes. Anyway, Bella tripped over a grave and I started telling a creepy story and Bella didn't believe it and-"

"Talk slowly Alice." Carlise said calmly.

"Sorry dad. So then Bella said she'd prove us wrong and go into the house-"

"What house?" Esme said cutting her off.

"Um, the Masen Manor..."

"What?" Esme shouted.

I sat still at the table and tried to listen as carefully as possible. My breathing was still heavy and my heart beat faster whenever I thought about what had happened earlier.

"I know, It was a stupid thing to do. But we didn't expect her to do it."

"Are you telling me that Bella went into that house?" Carlise said sounding a little mad.

I gulped, I was going to be the one getting shouted at next.

"Yeah..." Alice said sounding slightly scared.

"You know not to go near that house. Why the hell didn't you stop her?" Esme asked.

"Did you leave her there on her own?" Carlise asked.

"Of course we didn't, we stayed with her the whole time. We wanted to help her get home but she said she didn't need our help." Rosalie said.

My mouth shot open, how could she sit there and tell a bare faced lie? They didn't help me at all, they left me there.

"Both get up to your room. I'm going to have a word with Bella." Carlise said and I heard his foot steps coming towards the kitchen.

I panicked and fled up the other stairs just in time, I couldn't be bothered with a lecture. As I made my way to my room, Alice and Rosalie were stood at the top of the other stairs. They noticed my presence and their eyes scanned my bandaged body.

I didn't want to even breathe the same air has them, I hated them. I went to walk past them hoping they wouldn't say a word but Alice suddenly spoke.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Alice said sounding surprised.

"Save it." I said as I walked into my room and slammed the door behind me.

I walked past my mirror and scared myself, what a terrifying state I was in. My face was covered in cuts, blood had seeped through the bandage on my arm and my clothes were ripped and stained.

I waited awhile to shower, till I knew I wouldn't see anyone. I sat at my window and my stomach flipped over when I glanced at the house. Never did I imagine I would ever go through something like that. I tried my hardest to come up with a simple solution as to what _it_ was but nothing could explain it.

It spoke to me, It knew my fucking name and I didn't know why. I never wanted to even go past that house again but I knew that I would have to sooner or later. I needed my bracelet back.

***

I had to stay off school for two weeks, my arm was so painful that I could hardly lift it and my ankle throbbed with every movement. In a way I was glad, I knew for a fact that I would end up being the talk of the school and I didn't want to face the questions that were on everybody's mind.

I didn't tell anyone what I saw, I knew I would scare myself speaking about it out loud because I liked to pretend that it didn't happen. Plus people would think I was even more of a freak, though most of them actually believed there was a ghost in that house.

I tried telling myself over and over that it was all in my head. That it was just my mind playing tricks on me or my vision was much worse than I thought. But a thought at the back of my mind always popped up and said _You know what you saw and you know it's real._

For the two weeks I had off, I had the days to myself. Alice and Rosalie went to school, Carlise worked at the hospital and Esme at an Elementary school. I tried to occupy myself so I wouldn't think about that dreadful night, though I could hardly do anything for myself.

I read about ten books and possibly over forty movies, I felt like a couch potato. By the end of the last week off, I was becoming even more bored and I needed to get out of the house. I had no idea where I could go but anywhere away from home was good enough for me.

I didn't want to go into town though, I knew that people world start looking at me funny or ask me questions. I took a stroll through the woods and carefully stayed on the trail, I didn't want to get lost.

My ankle felt a lot better and I could finally walk on it properly, but my arm was still in a sling and still very painful. I started to think about random things as I walked down the trail. I was in my own world and didn't notice where I was walking to.

That's when I realized where I was. I snapped out of my trance and looked behind me, it was the house. I swore to myself that I would never go near there again and yet here I was, standing outside it.

I went to run back down the hill but suddenly stopped. I had come all this way, it was daytime and I was still missing something. I wanted that bracelet back, it was the only thing I had that was my grandmothers and I promised I would treasure it forever. She gave it to me a month before she died when I was twelve and I have never taken it off since.

_You're crazy for even thinking about it. _I told myself but I ignored the sensible voice in my head and listened to my crazy one. _Go in and get it, it's daytime so nothing will happen._

I made my way over the gate, carefully not hurting my arm in anyway and I raced down the path. The door was unlocked again and I made my way inside. I had my glasses this time and I could see a lot better. The house was gloomier than I thought and dust was everywhere.

My hand shook as I placed it on the door handle to the chandelier room, my bracelet had to be near the fireplace because I remember something dropping. Before I made my way inside the room, I took another glance at the painting on the wall. Looking into the boy's eyes gave me a weird sensation, they were just so intense and it was like he was staring into my soul.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. I didn't even bother to stop and look around, I just ran over to the fireplace and looked for my bracelet. The books and candles were still all over the floor, I got on my knees and tossed the books around hoping to find a glimpse of silver.

Unfortunately, there was nothing. I decided to give up, I was not going up those god damn stares again. I stood up and dusted myself off and turned around.

My body froze yet again. It had started to rain outside and the dark clouds dimmed the lightness of the room, there went the daylight. I recognized a sweet smell that I smelt the last time I was in here. A smell that only came when that _thing_ was near me.

I started panicking, I didn't want to see that white figure again. I felt upset that I had to leave my bracelet behind but my safety was more important and my sanity. The smell was becoming stronger and I knew that it was near me... somewhere.

"Go away please, I'm going now." I said, hoping it would get the message.

I looked all around the room and I didn't see it. The ceiling had beautiful pictures of angels on it. I guessed this house was amazing back in it's day, the room I was in seemed like a ball room. I pictured people dancing in their fine clothes to violin music. I kept trying to picture something nice about the house to help me stop feeling uneasy. But it didn't help much at all knowing there was still something creepy living in the house.

I stopped the trances, _What are you doing? Run for fuck sake!_ I screamed at myself. I had wasted enough time already and staying in the house any longer would freak me out to know end. I finally found the courage to move myself and slowly made my way down to the other end of the room to the door.

With every step I took, the sweet scent became stronger and stronger. My breathing was erratic, it was definitely near me now.

"Stay away, just stay away." I whispered.

"But I have something you want..." That strange echo sounding voice filled my ears and I screamed.

It felt like it was stood right near me as it said it because I swore I could feel cold breathe on my neck.

I whizzed around and swung my bag at thin air. I had truly lost it, I was kicking and wafting my arms around like an idiot but I didn't care, I just wanted it to stay away from me.

"What do you want?" I screamed as I turned around in different directions looking for it.

"To give back what _you_ want." It replied and I felt confused.

"And what's that?" I waited for a reply, the silence was killing me.

"Your bracelet."

How did it know? It was weird how it knew so much and I was now in a total panicked state.

"Don't be afraid. I don't want to harm you." It said in a calm voice. That still didn't rest my nerves.

"You have my bracelet." It wasn't a question, if it had it I wanted it back.

"Yes and I will give it to you but I need you to do something for me."

What the hell did it want me to do?

"What's that?" I asked shakily.

"I don't want you to scream when I reveal myself to you. Please." It begged and I wasn't confident about that, sometimes it happened without my control.

"I can't promise you that." I said, scanning the room.

"Please try."

"OK."

I waited, the anticipation was too much and I felt like I was going to crack. I was scared of what I was about to see, I hoped it wouldn't look too frightening. I had my glasses now, so I would be able to see it in clearer detail which scared me all the more.

"Turn around." It said and I took a deep breath, counted to three and slowly turned around to face it.

It was a figure of a boy who looked the same age as me. He was translucent so I knew he wasn't human. He wore an old lacy white shirt and it was unbuttoned at the top reviling his white chest. He had on black pants and black boots. I recognized the piercing green eyes from the painting, the beauty in his face was unbelievable.

He held his hand out and there it was, my bracelet. It hung between his delicate fingers and I was stunned that he could even hold it up, shouldn't it just go right through him?

"Please, take it." He said.

I walked towards him and went to get it. I was scared of touching him, he just looked so frail. As I took the bracelet from his hand, my hand touched his and I felt instant cold. I jumped and stood back.

"You're cold." I said.

His face turned into a frown, it looked like I upset him by saying that and I started to feel bad. Feel bad? He's a ghost for god sake. I was surprised at how soft I was feeling and I felt like slapping myself. _He was a murderer when he was alive_ I kept telling myself.

"Well I'm... gonna get going now..." I slowly went to turn around but he suddenly looked panicked.

"No, please not yet."

"Why?" I said and he was now standing inches away from me.

"It's been so long since I last spoke to someone."

"How long?"

"One hundred and nine years."

My mouth fell open, that was a heck of a long time to not speak to anyone. I didn't really want to stay but I didn't want to chance running for it because I know he could catch me in a flash.

"So you're a ghost?" I said. I wanted to face palm myself, what kind of stupid ass question is _that_?

He smiled at me, probably thinking what a ridiculous thing to say. He had a shy crooked smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry, that was dumb." I said and my cheeks burned.

"No need to apologize, I guess you have never been in a situation like this before."

"Obviously." I said and he smiled at me again.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked.

I was confused, didn't he already know my name? He said it that other night, I was sure of it.

"It's Bella."

He suddenly looked shocked, as if I had said something unbelievable. I raised my brow at him, wanting to know what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone so much and even your name is similar. It is uncanny."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

"Is it short for anything? Or is it just simply Bella?" He asked.

"My full name is Isabella but I don't like being called that."

"Why? It is such a radiant name."

"Yeah well it's a bit of a mouthful though right?"

"Not necessarily."

I couldn't believe I was having an actual conversation with a ghost, I knew I had to take another sedative that night.

"Well Isabella, my name is-"

"I know who you are."

He looked at me concerned.

"You do? How?"

"Let's just say you are quite well known, Edward Masen."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: New Chapter peeps. I would have updated sooner but I got fired from my job and I've been in no state of mind to write, trust me. Enjoy and review pretty please!**

The same saddened frown flashed upon his face. His eyes were glistening and at one point I was sure I saw a tear fall down his cheek, is that even possible? His face made my heart ache; I couldn't imagine what dreadful things he must have gone through in his life.

But he also did dreadful things. Things that I didn't want to picture while I was near him. He seemed so gentle and warm and I couldn't see how one could do such things. I could understand in a way why he did it. His one true love had died at the hands of his father but I know two wrongs don't make a right.

I didn't know what to say or do; I was stuck on the same spot on the floor. His head was bowed; he couldn't even look me in the eye. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything? I should have just let him tell me his name himself, but I always tend to say the wrong thing.

He wasn't moving or making a sound. He was just simply stood a few inches from me staring at the ground with his saddened expression.

"What do they say about me?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Um, I don't really want to get involved. I think I should go." I said and I went to turn round.

"No!" he shouted and I felt something very cold on my arm. He had tried to grab me but his hand went straight through me.

He attempted many times to be able to touch me but his transparent glowing white arm failed him. He seemed frustrated as he made attempt after attempt. His frown got worse and it looked like he was about to cry. He turned his back on me and walked slowly to the fire place.

"I don't want you to leave yet Isabella. I want you to listen to the story I'm about to tell."

"I've already heard the story."

"What was the story you heard?" He asked still staring at the fireplace.

"I heard that you... that you killed your..."

"My mother and father? Yes I did."

His back stiffened and he was gripping the fireplace with such force. A sudden chill came over me, I didn't want to hear the story again and I know longer wanted to stay with this monster. But I knew he wasn't going to let me leave but sooner or later people would come looking for me.

My legs were getting tired from being stood up too long so I sat myself down on the dusty floor. My arm hurt like hell.

He slowly walked back to me and sat opposite me. He still had the frown on his face.

"In 1900, I met the most wonderful girl named Annabel. She was the only girl that ever loved me for me and not just of my riches. She came from a very poor family and her parents died so she was all on her own. I met her whilst walking through the woods one day after I had an argument with my father. He wanted me to marry a girl named Victoria who was the daughter of a very close friend of his. They too were well known to society and were quite wealthy. But Victoria was selfish and a whore though no one knew that but me. I told him that I wasn't going to do it and he struck me. Annabel found me slumped against a tree with a blooded lip and comforted me at her home. We soon fell deeply in love and I married her."

I was becoming more and more intrigued with his story. The way Alice told it was rather unnerving but she probably just did it to scare me.

"We had to keep our love a secret; if my father knew of my marriage with this girl he would surely go out of his way to do anything to end it. I was tired of hiding it and paranoid that someone would tell him so I came up with a plan. I had an evening dress made for her, when she wore it she no longer looked poor. I invited her to a party at my household, mother and father always used to hold them and invite everyone they knew. She entered the room through those double doors over there and enchanted the room. She looked unbelievably radiant and definitely looked the part."

The way Edward spoke of Annabel made my heart ache even more. I could tell that he was once besotted with this girl and I knew that the bad part of the story was coming.

"I introduced her to my family and they quickly warmed to her, having no idea who she really was. It was a terrific evening; we danced, laughed and had fun. We switched partners to dance with and to my demise; I had to dance with Victoria. She spoke of nothing but cruel things of my love and I wanted to scream at her but I knew that I had to keep up appearances. She told me she knew who she really was and knew that I had married her. She told me that if I didn't end it, she would expose her for what she really was. I immediately stopped dancing with her and searched the room for my Annabel; she was talking to my mother in the corner. I pulled her to me and gave her the most passionate kiss to prove to Victoria that only Bel had my heart."

He stood up and moved to the centre of the room. I got up and stood behind him waiting for him to finish. But it took him awhile to say something, I knew what he was about to tell me hurt him deeply.

"Then Victoria exposed her, everyone believed her instantly. Even my own father. People stood around with eyes open in shock. Nothing I said could convince them but Annabel didn't want to lie anymore, that's just the type of person she was. My father was horrified and felt utterly humiliated. He pulled me outside and beat me with his belt. I lay battered and bruised outside, I was helpless. My poor Bel was still inside with those cruel people and I couldn't move quick enough to save her. I couldn't find her in the ball room, I asked everyone and they said they hadn't seen her for awhile. My father looked at me with cruel eyes across the room. My blood was dripping everywhere, but I didn't care, I needed to find my Annabel."

His was sounding more nervous with every word he said. A lump formed in my front and I tried to maintain my self.

"As I walked out into the hall way, I heard a thud coming from upstairs. I quickly ran up them and checked every room. Then I finally came to mine and that's when I saw her. She was cold and blue in the face, lying lifeless on my bedroom floor. I couldn't breathe; it felt like a part of me had died inside. I cradled her in my arms, hoping that she would wake up but she never did. I found a glass beside her; someone had poisoned Annabel with Prussic acid."

I had to sit down again, I felt uneasy and faint. No words could describe how sorry I felt.

"I picked her up in my arms and carried her down to this very room where everyone was still laughing, still dancing while my poor Annabel laid dead in my arms. I stormed through the doors and demanded to know who had killed my wife. I was hysterical, my eyes were red and dampened, and my blood had spilt all over Bel. I laid her on one of the couches and walked over to my father with venom in my mouth. I was so sure that he had done it and I knocked him down with a punch. I screamed at everyone to get out, I was acting like a mad man and I knew that my reputation was ruined."

Tears splashed down my cheeks, why were people so cruel? I felt sick thinking about all the madness Edward had been through; I just wanted to comfort him.

"After everyone had left, I lay Bel right here in the middle of the room and cradled her. My tears splashed on her face. My heart was smashed into pieces and it ached all the more knowing that I would never be with her again. Then... I cracked."

The sorrow I felt for him slowly slipped away knowing that what he was about to tell me would sicken me. I didn't want the details.

"I stabbed my father in his sleep. My mother went to call the police and without thinking straight, with my senses thrown out the window, I stabbed my mother too."

"I really don't want to know this. Please, I'm going." I said as I went to get up off the floor.

"No Isabella, please listen." He insisted and I got back on the floor. Why was it important for him to tell me?

"I... I cut up their bodies, limb by limp and buried them all over the house. You found my mothers hand in a jar didn't you?"

"Oh god, don't remind me please." I shuddered at the thought; every little hair on my body was stood up.

"I know it was a sick, sadistic act but on that night, after I found my wife dead, I had no remorse for my parents. They were soon reported missing and I knew I was going to be a suspect. But I wasn't worried; I had nothing left to live for. One night, Victoria snuck into my house and declared her love to me. I couldn't believe it, my wife had just died and all she cared about were her own ambitions. I told her to get out before I did anything I'd regret. She then realised that I had killed my parents and ran out screaming. I went to lock the front doors and on the floor I found an empty bottle of prussic acid."

"Oh my god, it wasn't your father at all was it? Victoria killed her?"

"Yes." He said with such emotion. He was shaking and he held his head in hands. "I killed my parents because I thought they killed her but it was Victoria all along. Soon everyone knew of what I did and they came to kill me. I panicked, grabbed a rope and hung myself from this very chandelier." He said pointing to it.

I looked at it; it was bending to the right. I wanted all this to be a dream but I knew it was real. I felt nervous knowing that I was in a house surrounded my dead bodies and ghosts.

"Before I died, I buried Annabel outside on the front yard. I didn't want to leave this place without giving her the farewell that she deserved. I didn't want to live in this world without her. I wished so hard that when I killed myself, I would be with her in the better place. But I never got my wish; I never got it because... I'm still here!" He screamed.

He then truly lost it; he flew back to the fireplace and flung everything everywhere. Every book, every candle, every ornament was being flung around in the air. It soon turned into a whirlwind in the middle of the room. I had to duck from things flying at me; Edward was flying all around the room throwing anything he could.

It started thundering and lightening outside and the room had become darker. I went to run out again but Edward through a couch at the door and blocked it. I screamed and went to go out the window I crashed through but he started throwing things out of it. Then I just had enough.

"STOP!" I shouted. My throat was pained after it.

He finally started to calm down and slowly came back to the floor. I walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Isabella. Sometimes I just don't think." He said and he sounded sincere.

"Well maybe you need to before you do anymore wrong." I said. I wasn't going to let him think I was scared of him, even though I was.

"I started to really lose hope before you came. I used to wait for Annabel, hoping that someday she would appear and take me to the afterlife with her. Then I finally realized that it was never going to happen. It's been one hundred and nine years and I'm still in this damned house."

"Can't you leave?" I asked.

"No, where would I go?"

I knew that was a silly question to ask but I was trying to think of ways to help him. But there was something else I was curious about.

"You have just thrown heavy objects around here but when you touch me; your hand goes right through me. Why is that?"

"I can only touch things that come from this house. Why? I don't know."

"So then how could you be able to hold my bracelet?"

I guess that never occurred to him because he had a puzzled look on his face. He put his fingers through his bronze hair and tried to come up with a solution, but there was nothing.

"I have absolutely no idea how that could be. How strange."

"Well I better be going now, my aunt will be looking for me."

"You're new to Forks, aren't you Isabella?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell."

That left me feeling even more confused. He was fascinating and scary at the same time.

"I saw you coming. You were dared to come in here weren't you?"

"Yes." My voice croaked.

"I saw you at the gates with your friends-"

"They are not my friends."

"I know that too. You did it because you wanted them to like you."

How the hell did he know all this? The way he said it made me sound pathetic. Who would do such a dangerous dare like that just to gain friends or get the gorgeous guy to like you? Me, because I'm pathetic. But I decided to defend myself.

"Actually, I did it because I wanted to prove that ghost weren't real. But I failed..." I wanted to laugh at myself.

"I guess you did. But aren't you glad we met?" He said and he didn't even sound sarcastic.

Did he actually think that meeting him was a good thing? I was going to have nightmares for weeks because of him.

"Um, that I'm unsure of."

"Well thanks to you Isabella, I finally have hope."

"Hope for what? Edward, hope for what?" I screamed after him as he walked through one of the walls.

He was gone in a flash. What did he mean by hope? And why was it thanks to me? What the hell had I accomplished?

One thing I was certain of was that Edward was barking mad but I could still see warmth inside of him. Despite him committing murder, I could tell he was once a happy go luck guy who just wanted to be with his true love.

As I walked out of the house and down the front yard, I spotted a headstone. I walked towards and it read:

_Annabel Swan 1883- 1900_

A shiver went down my body as I read the name on the grave. Her last name was Swan? This was just too much of a coincidence. I wanted to go back inside and ask Edward about it but I knew I needed to get back. That sedative was calling me.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is more of a filler chapter folks but I hope you like it anyway. Review please!**

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming at me from the other side of my bedroom door. I looked at my alarm clock, I had slept three hours since I left the Masen manor and took a sedative. No one was in when I came back so I thought it would be good to get some sleep and escape from their constant fussing.

It was Esme screaming at me, though I had no idea why. She sounded mad about something. Then I gulped, did she some how know that I went back to the house?

After she found out about the last time, she flipped her lid at me and told me to never even go near there again. Somehow it seemed she had a different agenda to stop me from going into that house and it made me wonder.

I finally got up off my bed and opened the door to her.

"Everything OK aunt Esme?" I asked trying my best to act oblivious.

"Well now it is, I came in the house to see that you weren't here and when I shouted you, you wouldn't answer. I got worried, have you been asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah I just needed a few hours thats all."

Esme eyed the sedatives on my night stand and looked at me suspiciously.

"Have you always had trouble sleeping?"

"Not really, it's just that since I've been here and all this change has happened, it's just been a little hard to sleep without help." I said honestly.

"Oh I see, I'm not surprised you need help with it, that house you went in is enough to send anyone to the madhouse!" She said jokingly.

"Yeah..." I said nervously, she really had no idea.

"Well dinner is ready soon so prepare yourself and I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." She went to go out the door but I quickly stopped her. There was something I was dying to ask.

"Aunt Esme?" I said.

"Yes Bella?"

"Have you... Have you seen my dad around? It would be nice to see him."

She sighed heavily and I could tell that something wasn't good. I hadn't seen my father since my fourteenth birthday and even then he wasn't in a good state. My mother split with him when I was very young and ever since then he's been a raging alcoholic. I have worried about him everyday ever since.

"Last time I heard he still lives near town and he's still heavily drinking Bella. But it's up to you if you want to see him." She said sounding sympathetic.

"No change there then. Maybe I will one day, just to see how he is."

She smiled at me and left the room.

There was another reason why I wanted to see my dad, I needed to ask about something that is way more than a coincidence but I decided not to think about it till then, it would make me crack.

**

My mind was else where during dinner, I couldn't think about anything else other than what happened later that day. There were a lot of questions I needed to ask two specific people and I was going to get those answers that I needed, I was going to make sure of it.

Alice and Rosalie had stopped trying to talk to me about what happened and I was glad. But what I was worried about was school, I was pretty sure I was going to be the talk of it and I dreaded the endless questions that I was going to be asked.

I needed to think of a back up story, I was never going to mention that I saw the ghost of Edward Masen because for some reason, I felt very protective of him. Sure he was a complete nut case but he had been the only "person" who spoke to me nicely since I had been to Forks. I felt pathetic thinking that he could possibly be my only friend but I new that it was kind of true.

As Esme and Carlise cleared the dishes and went into the kitchen, Alice immediately leaned over the table to ask me something.

"So are you going to tell us what happened or what?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Tell you about what?"

"About the night you went into the house, what the hell else?" She said sounding more impatient by the second.

"Oh right um, it was dark and I couldn't find my way out because of my bad eye sight thus me going through the window."

"That's it? You didn't see any spooky shit?" Rosalie said.

"Um, nope." I lied though I knew I was very bad at it.

"You sure about that?" Alice asked.

"Yes I'm sure."

Before they could ask anymore stupid questions, Esme and Carlise finally came back in.

"What are you lot talking about?" Carlise asked.

"We're just asking Bella if her arm feels better." Rosalie said sounding quite innocent.

I laughed out loud because of how ridiculous she sounded. They all looked at me with concern.

"What's funny Bella?" Esme asked.

"Oh nothing, may I be excused?"

And before anyone could say anything, I ran up the stairs to my room. Those demon twins definitely knew how to aggravate me and I felt like punching a wall. There was no way I was spending the weekend with those people and I decided that I would find my dad the next day.

He had to be somewhere in town, whether it be passed out on the street or in his house watching TV, spending time with him was all that I wanted.

There was one thing I was definitely glad about, Rosalie and Alice were still grounded. It was Friday night and there was no doubt in my mind that if they hadn't been grounded, they would be back in that horrible cemetery or worse... going to the Masen manor. I _never_ wanted that to happen.

**

On Saturday afternoon, I got myself ready to find my dad. Esme insisted for me to wait a few more days till my arm healed but I told her that it was _essential _that I see him. She was probably wondering what the rush was for but I couldn't be bothered to explain myself.

Carlise offered me a ride to town, I was more than happy to get a bus but he insisted he'd take me.

"So, are you nervous?" He asked.

"A little, it's been three years since I saw him."

"I know but Bella, just prepare yourself for the worst. I don't want you getting too upset if he's in one of his states."

"I know Carlise, last time he was unbelievably drunk at my birthday party and Phil had to turf him out."

He gave me a sympathetic smile and patted my shoulder.

"If he gets too much Bella, ring my cell immediately and I'll pick you up straight away."

"Thanks."

We pulled up outside an old house facing woods. This house brought back a lot of memories and I almost teared up a little. The garden was very untidy with over grown grass, weeds and tire marks all over the place.

Carlise said he'd wait to see if anyone was in and if my dad was OK. I walked down the little path and knocked on the door. No one was answering so I shrugged to Carlise and made my way down the steps. Then someone suddenly opened the door but it wasn't my dad, it was a half cut, scruffy looking woman.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" She said as she slurred her words.

"Is Charlie here?" I said taken aback by her disgusting state.

"Who the hell is asking? Is he seeing someone else? Tell me your name now." She said. This woman was completely paranoid.

"I'm Bella, his daughter. Who the hell are you?" I said getting slightly annoyed with her.

"Bella? Oh my god, aren't you precious! Charlie talks about you all the time." She said as she stumbled out of the door and pulled me into an uncomfortable hug.

I was inhaling alcohol off her and I could have gotten drunk just from breathing it in. She also had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth and I hoped that she wouldn't singe my hair with it.

"I'm Sue, your dad an I have got a bit of a thing going on." She said with a giggle.

I smirked but it wasn't a happy one, I was just putting on a false pretense.

"So is he in?" I asked wanting to get to the point.

"No he's not honey, but you will most definitely find him at The Green Bar. He's always there."

"Thanks." I said as I awkwardly turned around and started walking away.

"Oh and Bella? If you see him chatting up another woman, please hit him for me!" She shouted after me.

"Kay"

I practically ran to the car and put my seat belt on. Carlise eyed me and wondered what had just happened.

"Who was that?" He said through a laugh.

"Absolutely no idea."

I told him that my dad was probably in The Green Bar, his second home. He rolled his eyes and didn't look very happy with that fact.

"No surprises there." He said through his teeth.

We then pulled up at a shabby looking bar that looked like there were at least ten people in it. My stomach flipped, I was really nervous now and I was scared of what was going to happen.

"It's not too late you know, we can still go home and think about it." Carlise said.

"No it's okay, it's now or never."

"I'll be in town, remember to call me if you want me to pick you up."

"Will do."

I got out the car and sucked in some air before opening the big brown door to the bar. The lights were very dim inside and it was hard too see, even with my glasses. I looked around, two men were playing snooker, someone was dancing to the jukebox and five guys were sat at the bar.

I finally recognized him, he was sat at the end slowly sipping his beer with a blonde tart next to him. He definitely looked drunk and for a slight moment, I wanted to turn back and leave. But then the reason why I came down here in the first place, came back to me.

I let my legs move towards the end of the bar and eventually tapped him on his right shoulder. He slowly turned around and looked at me with droopy, blood shot eyes. His dark hair was all over the place. It was like he was looking right through me and his brow was raised. Oh my god, he didn't even know who I was.

"Yes little girl? Should you be in here hm?" He said through hiccups.

The blonde tart laughed with him and I gave her a look that was enough to scare a kid. I bit my lip, I was just about ready to scream or even hit him.

"You don't know who I am." It wasn't a question, more of a realization to myself.

"Should I?" He said mocking me.

"Yes you should seeing as I'm your fucking daughter."

The whole bar suddenly went silent, even the bar man looked over and stopped cleaning his glass. The blonde tart's mouth had fell open and my dad looked at me with guilt written all over his face.

"Bella?" He whispered.

I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair. Awkward was an understatement, I wanted the grown to swallow me.

"I can't believe it." His face suddenly lit up and he shoved me into a bear hug that crushed my lungs and my arm ached. I awkwardly patted his back and he finally realized me.

"How have you been kiddo? Your arm looks sore. I hardly recognized you, you're so grown up it's unreal." He said as he nearly fell while climbing back on his stool.

"Not too bad I suppose." I said woodenly, I wanted to show that I wasn't happy.

But what the hell did I expect? Esme and Carlise warned me about this but it still hurt seeing him like this.

"How old are you now? You're sixteen aren't you?"

My jaw dropped and I face palmed myself.

"Oh my god, I'm seventeen. You have my date of birth tattooed on your right wrist. What the hell is wrong with you?" I said losing my patience with him.

"I'm... I'm sorry, you know me Bells. I have a brain the size of a peanut." He said trying to make a joke out of it.

The blonde tart laughed, I was already sick of her earwigging so I asked my dad if we could go somewhere to talk. He agreed but as he tried to get off the stool, he stumbled onto the floor and the whole bar started laughing with the exception of me.

"You know what? Forget it, I can't stay here and watch you make a complete ass out of yourself dad. See you later." I said to him while he dragged himself back up holding onto the bar.

"No Bells please, I'm sorry. If I knew you were coming I wouldn't have gotten myself like this. Come on, lets talk."

He lead me to a table at the back and he thankfully left his beer at the bar and the blonde tart. I ran my hand through my hair again and my dad suddenly grabbed hold of my wrist.

"When did you get this?" He said fingering my silver bracelet.

"I've had it since I was twelve, grandma gave it to me before she passed away."

My dad's eyes filled up with water and they sparkled in the light. He had my grandmothers eyes, he reminded me of her so much.

"Your grandmother had this bracelet for years. It's always been passed down to the next generation." A light bulb suddenly lit inside my head. Suddenly everything started to make sense. "She always told me it was a special bracelet, though I think it's pretty, I've never seen the fascination with it and why it's so important."

"Dad, does the name Annabel Swan ring any bells? No pun intended." I said cracking up a little at the last part.

"Annabel Swan, Annabel Swan. Can't say it does honey, why?"

"I think she may be a descendant of ours."

"Where have you found this out?" He asked curiously.

"Um, I saw it on a grave and just wondered."

"I see, you should check in the library. They always have old shit about Forks in there."

"Yeah I will do."

There was an awkward silence between us then. I had asked what I wanted to ask and now there was nothing more to say.

"Look Bells, I know I'm not the best father in the world but you need to know that you're my world. I want a proper chat with you so if you like, give me a call when you next want to see me and I'll make sure I'm sober. I promise." He said. He sounded very sincere.

"Okay I will, but you also said you'd be sober at my fourteenth birthday party and you ended up getting turfed out. Please keep you're promise this time."

"I will." He said as he kissed my hand and winked at me.

I hugged my dad goodbye and rang Carlise. I didn't get as much information as I wanted but the concern about the bracelet was enough. I had a feeling that the bracelet was an antique, how else would Edward be able to hold it? It _must_ have come from that house and it _must_ have belonged to Annabel.

Sunday was a free day and I knew where I was going already, back to the Masen manor to pay a visit to my friend, Edward.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Heres an update! Edward is back :) Not sure what I think about this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. I made a small Trailer for it! Look in my profile to see it :)  
**

I was hoping to go back to the house on the hill earlier but Esme insisted I'd join her, Alice and Rosalie to the beauty salon so we could spend quality time together. She said she didn't like how I was always singling myself out from the family and that I should get to know them more by doing something together.

The truth was, I didn't want to be around Alice and Rosalie anymore than I had to. They constantly gave me those weird stares as if to say "We know something is going on with you." I always felt uncomfortable with them and I already knew they didn't like me so no matter what I do, nothing will change.

I followed them to the car outside, dragging my heels along the way. I couldn't even come up with a decent excuse not to go, why couldn't I have just said that I wasn't feeling well? But on the other hand, I would have felt pretty bad seeing the disappointment in Esme's face if I hadn't gone.

There was a voice in the back of my head that always told me to stay away from that house, to never go there before something terrible happened. But Edward had this weird effect on me. I barely knew him but that was just it, I wanted to get to know him a whole lot more. But why? Why did I want to get to know him? He was a ghost with a dangerous past that was able to throw things at me if he wanted to and that thought unnerved me a little.

We pulled up outside the salon and I moaned a little to myself, I wasn't interested in getting any treatments but I knew Esme would insist I would get something done, she wanted to treat me. As soon as the car stopped, Alice and Rosalie fled out of the car into the shop, they seemed so eager. I didn't see what the big deal was myself, I wasn't into make up or getting my hair done, I just wasn't phased by it.

Esme asked me what I wanted to have done and I just said I'd get my nails painted, I couldn't be bothered with anything else. Alice and Rosalie got their eyebrows waxed and their hair done. I didn't like them but they sure had lovely hair. Alice had dark short crops and Rosalie had lovely blond hair that was silky and soft.

After the beautician painted my nails and everyone had their treatments done, a little relief came over me knowing that we were finally going home but then Alice suddenly said...

"Bella, why don't you get your hair done? It's very boring at the moment, you need a new style."

"Nah, no thanks."

"Oh come on, you need a change. Do you actually like your hair like that?"

I thought my hair was OK, it was dark and long that didn't stand out or anything. But I was sick of not being noticed and I knew that Alice wanted me to get it done. If it made me gain friends then what the hell.

"Um, not really..." I said finally while twirling a piece with my finger.

"Well then get it done. What would you like doing to it?"

"Well, I've always thought what my hair would be like blonde and shorter..."

"DO IT!" Alice said with way too much enthusiasm.

I sighed heavily, thinking very hard about what I was about to do and then I finally agreed to do it. A lot of change had already happened recently so what difference would another make? I hoped that I was going to like it.

After spending another three hours in the salon and having my hair washed, cut and blown, the hair dresser gave me a mirror to look. I honestly did not recognize the reflection at first, I looked totally different but I was pleased because I really did like it.

"You look great Bella, it definitely suits you." Esme said with a smile.

On the ride home, I couldn't help but put my fingers through my hair, it just felt amazing and I felt like squealing with enjoyment. It was five thirty in the afternoon when we got home and Esme quickly whipped up some dinner.

We got home a little later than I expected, I knew it was much too late to go to the house now that it was getting dark. Or was it? I had been in the house before when it was dark but that was when I didn't know what to expect. If I went tomorrow, then I wouldn't get much time because I'd be at school most of the day.

Then I just decided, I would sneak out of the house while everyone was asleep and go and see Edward. The whole Annabel thing was bugging the hell out of me and I wanted to resolve it. He had to know something about it, he must have known who I was because this had to be way more than a coincidence.

After dinner, I stayed in my room all night and tried to stay awake, I was just so tired from the long day. I had to admit that I felt pretty darn good when I walked out of that salon today, it definitely gave me more confidence and I understood why girls loved going to them so much.

Carlise and Esme finally made there way to bed and my stomach flipped. Was I really OK to do this? I always had a nervous reaction when I thought about that house, even in the daytime, but this time it would be in total darkness and I was still slightly scared of Edward. But at the same time, I still liked him. Even in his fragile, transparent appearance I could still see how beautiful he was and he spoke so kindly and warmly that gave me a sense of relaxation. He wasn't going to hurt me, I had to keep telling myself that.

I grabbed as many candles as I could and shoved them in a black bag, I had to bring some light with me. I grabbed my flash light and opened the window. I looked down, I really hadn't thought this through. It was so high from the ground and I gulped, I was going to fall flat on my ass. But there was no other way to get out and I knew I just had to do it and be careful.

I slung the black bag over my shoulder and climbed down the draining pipe. My heart was in my mouth as I did it, scared of slipping off and breaking my neck. As soon as I felt the ground with my foot, I sighed with relief. I made it.

I decided to cut through the grave yard, for some reason I thought it would be less scary than walking through the woods but it was even more terrifying. As I walked past the graves, I couldn't help but think that something was going to pop out of the ground at any second.

It was a misty night and the stars were bright in the sky, it was very beautiful at this time of night. As I was looking up at the sky I bumped into a grave. This was becoming a bad habit of mine, how disrespectful.

I turned to see who's grave it was, it was Edwards. I bent down and inspected it closely, someone had carved in the word "murderer" under his name and a shiver went through my body. I thought that even though what Edward did was bad, he deserved to have a nice grave like everyone else. I pinched a few flowers off someone else's grave and put them in Edwards pot. They were white daises, my favorite.

I made my way quickly through the cemetery and walked up the hill, it was so god damn steep that I had to use my hands at one point to help myself up it. The grass was slippy and I nearly fell backwards numerous times.

I reached the gate and climbed over it. As I made my way down the path, the grave I spotted the other day caught my eye. Did I read it right? Or were my eyes playing tricks on me? I decided to give it another look for clarification, even if it did completely creep me out. Well my eyes certainly were not playing tricks on me because it definitely said Annabel Swan.

A sudden gush of wind came over me and I held myself as I got a shiver. For one tiny moment, I thought that I should turn back and head for the hills before I got in too deep. But I was much too curious and I knew if I didn't find out what I needed to know, it would eat me up.

I walked over to the black double doors and took a deep breath before I opened them. I made my way into the ball room, where I met Edward last time, and looked around. There was no sign of him yet but I knew that he'd show up sooner or later.

It was too dark for my liking so I sat myself down in the middle of the huge room and took out my candles. I lit ten and put them in a circle. There was still no sign of him. I got up and looked around again, I didn't want to walk anywhere else in the house in case I found a hand in a jar again or some other body part that I didn't want to see either.

"Edward? It's me Bella or... Isabella as you like to call me. Are you here?"

There was no reply and I was starting to get frustrated. I didn't make all this effort for nothing, I was hoping to see him again.

I sighed heavily and sat myself back down on the floor. The flames of the candles started to flicker and I recognized a sweet smell that suddenly filled the room. So he was here, but where?

"Are you here or what?" I said, getting annoyed a little.

"Yes Isabella, of course I'm here. Patience is a virtue." A lovely voice said.

My stomach did a flip, it always did when he spoke to me out of no where. I stood up and turned around, his frail body glowed in the candlelight.

"I hardly recognized you." He said as he came closer.

I put my hand in my hair, understanding what he meant. I guess I really did look different now.

"Yeah, I got a new style. I thought I needed a change." I said smiling to myself.

"Oh..." He said with a slight frown.

"What?" I asked feeling confused.

"It's just that... I really liked your long dark hair. Now you look completely different."

"That was the point... You don't like it then?"

For some reason I felt really disappointed, I liked the hair but it bothered me that he seemed not to.

"Yes I like it, it's quite lovely but I just liked you the way you were."

Wow, that was sort of a good compliment but I was quite confused. I didn't think he would even care so much.

"Um, thanks... I guess."

"So what do I owe this visit? You have come rather late haven't you?" He said as he sat himself down on the floor in the middle of the candles. I joined him and sat opposite.

"I know, I wanted to come sooner but I spent a lot of time in the salon today."

"You know, I'm rather surprised that you're here actually. I didn't expect you to come back again."

"Why is that?"

"Because of what I told you."

I remember the story he told me last time I was here and though it was very scary listening to it, I still felt incredibly sorry for him. I couldn't help it.

"What you did was terrible, I'm not going to deny that. But theres just something about you I can't ignore, I don't know what it is exactly. Besides, you don't seem all that bad."

I smile crept upon his face and his green eyes glistened. He seemed happy with what I said.

"Why thank you Isabella, I'm glad I've finally met some one that isn't so cynical. I can already see that you are a good person. You have a nice aura around you."

I was starting to blush, I wasn't used to people giving me compliments.

"So anyway..." I said awkwardly, wanting to change the subject before I went under. "I came here for another reason. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Um, when I walked out of here last time, I spotted a grave outside on your yard. I knew it was Annabel's grave but what shocked me to the core was what I read on it."

"What did you read?" He asked concerned.

"Her name... Annabel Swan."

"Yes?"

"Swan is my last name too."

There was silence, shock was written all over Edwards face. But it wasn't shocked in a bad way.

"I knew it." He whispered with delight.

"Knew what?"

"You look incredibly alike, your names are similar, your bracelet..." He stood up and paced with a smile. "I knew I had definitely seen that bracelet before, Annabel wore it the night she was killed and the fact that I'm able to hold it..." He was getting even more excited while he was on his thought train, I watched with amusement. "You both have the same last name. It all adds up. I knew it, I knew it the moment I saw you."

"You knew what Edward?" I asked again even though I knew what he was about to say.

"You're a descendant of Annabel." He said as he came over to me and held my hands in his cold ones.

"But how is that even possible? She died young." I said, still confused with that fact.

"Yes she did but she also had a baby girl before she met me, one that she was made to give up to her cousin because she was too poor to take care of her."

"My dad said that Grandma's bracelet was always passed down to the next generation. Do you think this really was Annabel's bracelet?" I asked.

"Yes, it has to be." He said as he touched it with his fingers.

So there it was, the clarification that I needed. I was the descendant of Annabel, but I was still curious about something else.

"I have to ask, do you have any pictures of Annabel around? I want to know what she looked like."

"She looked like you. But yes, I have one over here on the fireplace."

I got up and followed him, he picked up a small photograph in a tiny gold frame and placed it in my hands. I couldn't believe it, she really did look like me. She had brown eyes and long dark hair like me. It was like looking at my twin.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Edward. She looks the spitting image of me."

"Told you." He said with a crooked smile.

"Wait a minute..." A sudden realization came in my mind. "I know why you don't like my hair, it's because I don't look like Annabel anymore isn't it?" I said looking at him straight in the eye.

He suddenly looked confused at my question as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Of course not, though it is nice to see someone who reminds me of her so much. It's just that, from what I can see, you are trying to change yourself to make people like you. You're fine as you are Isabella. Don't let those people corrupt you and try to change you. Believe me, I've had it done to me and it's not nice."

Even though I wanted my hair done myself, I didn't do it for the right reasons. I did it because Alice asked me to and I wanted to be noticed. I was sick of being the girl who was always in the background that nobody cared about. If changing myself completely and doing things I would never normally do was what it took for people to like me, then that is what I would do. I wanted boys to like me, I had hope in the back of my mind that Jacob would notice me at school the next day instead of completely ignoring me.

"I just want to be noticed, is that so bad?" I said as I sat myself down against the wall and sighed heavily.

"There are shallow people in this world Isabella, it was far worse in my time. Poor Annabel didn't stand a chance in higher society, they were just so cynical. I've learned that you should just be who you are and not care about what people think." He said warmly to me.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this because it's quite sad but you're the only "person" I've befriended while I've been here."

"You think that's sad? You're the only person I've befriended in over a century."

We both laughed at each other.

"Wow, you win."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Heres a new chapter, it's quite a happy one! I'm going on holiday for two weeks so I won't be updating until I get back unfortunately. Review please! Oh and please check out the trailer in my profile!  
**

I loved the sound of his laugh, it gave me goosebumps in a good way. His smile was infectious and even as frail looking as he was, I could see that it brought some life to his eyes when he did. His eyes were the most enchanting thing about him, they were dark green and they twinkled. I could also see the sadness behind them, I always knew how a person was feeling when I looked into their eyes but I hoped to bring him some kind of happiness by being there with him.

I didn't care if he was a ghost anymore, sure it was still a little unnerving and completely crazy but so what? What's so wrong with being friends with a ghost? No one else in this town wanted to give me the time of day, he was the only one that wanted to get to know me.

We stayed sat against the wall in the candlelight. It must have been about midnight but I didn't care, I wasn't tired anymore. I just wanted to be with someone that could make me happy for just a little while longer.

I couldn't help but stare at the beautiful ceiling above me, the pictures of the angels had me mesmerized. I would have loved to have seen this house in it's glory days, I bet it was wonderful.

"So Isabella," He brought me out of my trance and I looked at him. "Tell me something about you. All I've done is talk about my terrible past and I want to talk about something not so unnerving." He said with another smile.

Where to start? My life wasn't anywhere near as interesting as his and there wasn't really anything happy to talk about.

"Um, I've just moved from Phoenix, Arizona and now I'm staying with my aunt an uncle."

"Why did you move?" He seemed very curious.

"My mom had a breast cancer scare and it made her think twice about her life. She always wanted to travel the world with her husband Phil so they took off and I came here."

"You sacrificed your own happiness." He said as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Yeah I suppose, but I would do anything for my mom. Besides, I'm sure I'll get used to this place sooner or later. It's not all bad."

It wasn't exactly true, I hated it here. Whether it be the dull weather, the ignorant kids and with absolutely nothing to do, I hated this place with the fiery pits of hell. But that was slowly changing because of Edward.

"It's OK Isabella, you can say that you hate it here." He said with a crooked smile.

He must be really reading my mind because every little lie I told, he caught me up on it. Was my face that easy to read?

"OK fine, I hate it here. Hardly anyone has been nice to me, I keep trying to fit in with them by doing stupid things but it's clearly not working. I just don't know what to do anymore. Is there something wrong with me?"

"You shouldn't have to do stupid things to prove yourself to anyone Isabella, you are who you are and if they can't accept that then there is something wrong with them not you."

I was liking Edward more and more, he sure had a way with words that soothed me. He was like my shrink and I was his patient.

"But I need friends, I don't want to be an outsider."

"You've got a friend if you want one, me." He said as he placed his cold transparent hand on mine. A shudder always went through me when he touched me but it wasn't a bad feeling at all.

"I do want one, I'm glad I met you." I said. I tried to stroke his hand with my thumb but he was just too frail and it went through him. I quickly pulled my hand away in case I upset him.

"I'm sorry." I said awkwardly.

"Don't be, it's fine." He said placing his hand slowly back onto mine.

"What does it feel like when you touch me?" I asked curiously.

"It feels... odd. You're the first person I've touched since I've been a ghost. It feels like static energy when I touch you."

"Like when you put your hand near a TV screen without actually touching it?"

"I can't say I've been near a TV before Isabella." He said laughing to himself.

I realized just how dumb that question was. Of course he hadn't seen a TV, he's from the nineteenth century.

"Uh sometimes I just don't think before I say things. I guess that's one of my main flaws."

"Well I can understand, your mind must be going into overdrive now that your sat with a ghost."

"I guess..." I said smiling down.

He still had his hand on mine and it comforted me. I hadn't been comforted like this in a long time and it was very pleasant.

"Is there anything else you like about Forks? Or is it just being here with me?" He said cheekily and I went to nudge him playfully but quickly stopped when I realized what would happen.

"There... is something well someone who I like." I said shyly.

"Really? Who?" He said scooting closer to me.

"Theres this boy, Jacob. He's in my English class at school and I sit next to him. But he doesn't seem to notice me, like everyone else."

"Well, have you tried talking to this Jacob? Maybe he's just shy like you."

"I've tried but he doesn't really talk back much. It's usually only one word answers and it gives me the impression that he just doesn't want to know."

"What does he look like?" Edward asked.

"He's about six foot two, tanned skinned, dark hair and eyes, gorgeous smile..." I was trailing off but Edward interrupted me.

"Yeah, I think I know who you mean," I raised a brow at him, did he see him that night? "Him and his friends always go to the cemetery on Friday nights. He seems like a quiet boy, always keeping to himself but he's different when he has alcohol. One night I saw him arguing with another boy and he completely lost it and nearly tore him apart. Seems like he has anger issues." He shrugged.

I gaped at him open mouthed, I couldn't believe what I had just heard. There were two things that shocked me from what he told me. The first was that Edward had been watching Jacob and everyone on the cemetery and that he saw Jacob lash out at someone, that gave me a new prospective on things. The second was that what Edward said was very hypocritical, didn't he lose it once and have anger issues? I decided not to bring that point up.

"Wow, I didn't think Jacob was like that." I finally said.

"Some people just have darker sides to them." He said and then he looked at me as if to say he meant him too.

We carried on talking through the night, the thought of school the next day completely slipped my mind. It had to be about five in the morning when I realized how long I had been there.

"I better go Edward, I have school in a few hours but I probably won't have time for sleep." I said laughing a little.

"I'm sorry if I kept you too long." Edward said looking sympathetic.

"It's more my fault, I should have kept an eye on the time."

I blew out all the candles and shoved them back into my black bag. It was still a little dark in the chandelier room but the morning light was seeping through the windows so it was easier to see.

"Well Isabella, it's been a pleasure having your company. Will I see you again?" He said looking hopeful.

"Of course, I'll come a little earlier tonight if you want?" I asked.

"That would be splendid." He said and he walked over to me, took hold of my hand and gently brushed his lips on it. Another shudder went through me as I felt his cold breath on my hand. It didn't feel like a kiss, it felt like someone had put an ice cube on me.

"Goodbye Isabella, I'll be waiting for you."

He let go of my hand and went through one of the walls. I sighed heavily after he left and made my way out of the house. I approached Annabel's grave yet again, it still really creeped me out but I also felt pained that someone related to me had such an awful end to life.

I climbed back up the tree to my bedroom window that I left open. As I made my way inside the room, I could hear foot steps coming from the landing. I quickly climbed into bed and closed my eyes. Esme knocked on the door and shouted me to get up for school.

I got in the shower quickly before anyone else could hog the bathroom and then I got dressed. I walked downstairs and then it dawned on me, I was unbelievably tired.

"Morning Bella, breakfast is on the table. Oh my, you looked like you hadn't slept a wink." Esme said as she came over to me and held my head in her hands. "You've got dark circles under your eyes."

"Uh, I ran out of sedatives so it was hard to sleep." I lied.

"I'll have Carlise get you some more if you like?"

"Thanks."

"Oh, and here are the contact lenses you asked for." Esme placed them in my hands.

I took off my glasses and placed the lenses carefully in my eyes. When I looked into the mirror, I was surprised. I hadn't seen my face in a long time without my glasses on, other times were just blurred visions. I felt so much better with them.

After breakfast, Rosalie, Alice and I waved goodbye and walked out of the door.

"Bella, you want to ride with us?" Alice asked and I looked at her shocked. Did she really ask me that?

"Uh sure." I said.

Alice did something to me she had never done before, she actually smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. What was going on?

As we got out of the parking lot at school, I went to walk off from them like usual but Alice quickly stopped me.

"Come sit with us at lunch if you want." She said as she patted my shoulder and walked off. That sent another shock right through me. I had a feeling that this was going to be a good day.

I walked down the corridors and people started to stop and stare. Was there something on my face? Was there something wrong with my clothes? Then I realized that I looked entirely different and that I hadn't been in school for two whole weeks, I was probably the talk of the town.

"Hi Bella." Some unknown girl asked me.

"Hi." I said back.

Other people continued to say hi to me and my confidence was building up, it was exciting.

I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books for English, it was the first lesson of the day.

As I walked into the classroom, it went dead silent and all eyes were on me. I stood awkwardly.

"Bella! We were wondering when you'd be back. How have you been?" A girl named Jessica asked me.

"I've been good thanks." I said as I walked down the aisle towards my desk.

Jacob was already sat there and he was staring to, but not in a bad way. He looked at me with curiosity.

"I love your hair Bella." A girl named Lauren said as I sat down.

"Thank you."

Why were people being nice to me? Had I missed something?

I looked at Jacob for a slight second and my stomach automatically consumed with butterflies when he flashed a smile at me.

"You look good." He said and I felt like screaming inside.

"Thanks, so do you." I cringed a little at what I said and expected a confused look from Jacob but he continued smiling at me.

"Are you better now? You look a little tired but you seem better." He said.

I couldn't believe that he was actually concerned for me.

"Yeah, I've found it hard sleeping since but I'm good."

"That was a brave thing you did that night." He said looking impressed.

"More like a stupid thing." I said back.

He shook his head and smiled as he looked back down at his desk shyly. Oh god he was so beautiful and I couldn't believe he was talking to me when I hadn't even spoke to him first.

The lesson went on and while I tried my hardest to listen to the teacher, I couldn't concentrate because I could see Jacob in the corner of my eye staring at me. He didn't make me feel uneasy, he made me feel wonderful.

The other lessons went on the same way. People were asking me how I had been and that I looked good. They also asked me what I had seen that night I went into the house but I just told them that my mind was playing tricks on me and I panicked. They still seemed impressed with me though.

It was soon lunch and I grabbed a tray and filled it with food, I finally started eating at school. As I walked off with my tray, I looked around and saw Alice wave to me from her table. I turned around looking for someone else who she may be waving at, I didn't want last time to happen again. But there was no one else around and I knew she was really waving to me this time.

I walked over to them and Alice made Emmet sit on another seat so I could sit next to her. I sat down and they all smiled at me with the exception of Rosalie but I didn't really care about her.

"How's your day been so far Bella?" asked Alice.

"It's been surprisingly good. People are actually talking to me, I can't believe it. Even Jacob asked me how I was."

"I told you I'd put in a good word for you didn't I?" She said with a smile.

"Yes you did, thank you." I said genuinely.

"I think it's the hair too and because you've lost those glasses. You look great now, a shadow of your former self."

I smiled at her but I knew one person that didn't want me to change at all, Edward.

"You're hair is alright, nothing special. Better than the birds nest." Rosalie said bitchily.

"Well I guess that's as close as a compliment I'll be getting from you Rosalie, but I'll gladly take it anyway." I said sipping from my lemonade.

The whole table started sniggering at what I said and I was more surprised at myself with what I said. The hair really must have changed me.

After school, Alice offered me a ride home and I gladly accepted but as I went to walk over to their car, Jacob stopped in front of me.

"Hey Bella, um I was wondering if you would like to ride with me?" He said looking down as he asked me.

"Sure, but don't you ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah but I've got an extra helmet. You'll be safe I promise."

I trusted him and mouthed to Alice that I was riding with Jacob. She gave me a thumbs up and a cheeky grin as she got into the car.

I sat behind Jacob on the motorcycle and held my breath, was I really going to do this? My heart was in my mouth as he started the engine and then he lifted his leg off the clutch and we started moving. I held him as tightly as I could, I was holding on for dear life.

As we made it on the road, I was slowly starting to feel less scared. A looked at the left of me and saw Rosalie and Alice in the red convertible. I waved to Alice and Rosalie gave me a look of envy and I smiled to myself.

This was exactly how I imagined it would be, riding off with Jacob on his motorcycle while Rosalie looked on with jealousy. Things were finally looking up and I couldn't wait to tell Edward all about my day.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! I hope I haven't made you forget this story, I haven't updated in awhile because I've been on holiday in Spain. It was fab. Anyway, this chapter has a lot of funny parts that I loved writing and I love Alice in this chapter. Please review :)**

I got home before Alice and Rosalie and sprinted through the door feeling amazing. The ride with Jacob left me on high, it was the best feeling ever sitting behind him while the wind blew in my hair. I couldn't wait to do it again. There was a smile on face that wouldn't go away and my cheeks started to hurt but I didn't care, it was about time I got some sort of happiness.

About ten minutes later, Alice and Rosalie came in and Alice was wearing the same smile as me but Rosalie just looked at me like I was a bad smell. Whatever.

"Give me the freaking details!" Alice said enthusiastically while we both flopped on the couch.

"Oh my god, it was amazing. I was scared at first but I soon got used to it. I can't believe he asked me to ride with him. I'm so happy, I could shit!" We both squealed like a pair of little school girls and Rosalie huffed.

"Oh come on, it's hardly the best thing ever. So you rode with Jacob on his little motorcycle, I've rode on better ones than that." She said as she sat on the arm chair.

It would have to be Rosalie to try and kill my buzz but I wasn't going to let her this time.

"Shut it Rose, this was Bella's first time and she's allowed to squeal over it when she wants to. I remember the time you nearly pissed your pants when a guy you liked first touched your boob when you were twelve. You acted just like Bella did."

We both burst out laughing, I wish she had that on camera. I was so glad Alice was finally sticking up for me, I was starting to really like her.

"Well Bella acts like she's twelve now. And I can't wait too see her reaction when Jake touches her boob." Rosalie said trying to get the last word.

"Ha, did you hear what she said Bella? _When_ he touches your boob. Cheers for that Rose." Alice said through laughs.

"Uh, I'm off to talk to real mature young adults on facebook. Noobs." Rose said through her teeth and with that she stormed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"Ignore Rosalie, I do."

"Don't worry, I already do." I said still smiling.

I was actually surprised that Rosalie's comments didn't even touch a nerve, it was like I was immune to her bitchy mouth all of a sudden. I think it was because I was too happy to give a shit.

Alice and I carried on talking up until dinner. It was like the more I talked to her, the more I realized how much of a nice person she really was. It was wrong for me to judge her, at least I got one sister wrong. Rosalie on the other hand was still the bitch I expected her to be.

I was still feeling very content at dinner, it was hard for me to eat because I was still grinning like an idiot. Rosalie sent me scowls across the table but I just simply replied with a smile, I didn't want her to think she was getting to me.

Esme collected our dinner dishes and went to serve the dessert in the kitchen with Carlise. Alice immediately started talking once they were out of sight.

"So Bella, are you coming to hang with us at the cemetery this Friday? Our two weeks of being grounded are almost up." She said excitedly.

"Yeah, I sure am."

It was going to be weird being there though, knowing that Edward would probably be watching from his house.

"She only wants to go because Jake's going. Otherwise she wouldn't bother." Rosalie said with yet another bitchy comment.

"Not exactly Rosalie because you see, there is someone out of the two of you that I actually really like and guess what? It's not you." I said feeling very proud of myself.

Alice nearly choked on her apple juice at my comment and nearly wet herself.

"Nice one Bella." She said with a wink.

"Do you think I actually care if you like me or not? Believe me, there are more important people out there that do like me." She said with the utmost cockiness I had ever seen.

Alice let out another snicker. "Rose, wipe your mouth. There's a bit of bullshit round your lips."

That was enough for me to let the biggest laugh out ever. Alice sure had the best comebacks.

"Right that's it. You can both walk to school tomorrow. If you think your getting a lift off me, think again bitches." Rose slammed her glass of apple juice down and went to get up.

"Oh that's OK Rose, I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind me cadging a lift with him and Bella tomorrow. If that's OK with you." She asked me.

"I don't see how that could be a problem. I'll ask him tonight, he gave me his number!" I squealed and Alice replicated it.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at us and stormed off.

"What about your dessert? It's fudge cake, your favorite." Alice shouted after her mockingly.

"You can shove it up your ass!" Rosalie said from the hall upstairs.

Those two were hilarious when they both started fighting. I felt like I should have had popcorn as I watched them swap nasty comments to each other. I loved Alice even more.

"Where's Rose? Does she not want fudge cake?" Esme asked as she came out of the kitchen holding the most delicious looking cake I had ever seen.

"Oh she told us that we could have her piece." Alice said and she winked at me.

"It's not like her to not want fudge cake. She usually has about three giant pieces of it. It's her favorite." Esme said sounding a little hurt that her daughter didn't want any cake. Rosalie reminded me of the cookie monster and I snickered under my breath.

"I think she's PMSing." Alice shrugged trying to hide a smile.

"Hey, no PMS talk while I'm at the table if you don't mind Alice." Carlise said as he took his seat. This dinner was getting funnier by the minute.

"Sorry dad, it must be hard for you living under the same roof with three girls and you being the only dude." Alice said as she stuffed her face with fudge cake.

"You have no idea." He blushed and stuffed his face as well.

While everyone was digging into Esme's piece's of heaven of a cake, I thought about how much I was starting to really love this family. When I first came here, I was so down about having to move from a beautiful place in Phoenix to moving to a gritty little town like Forks. But the more I spent with my aunt, uncle and cousin, I was feeling even more content. I was suddenly so grateful to be part of their family. With the exception of Rosalie of course.

After dinner, Alice and I watched a movie together on the couch. I told her I was pretty nervous about ringing Jacob for the first time ever and I was hung up on what I could say.

"OK, don't act really excited when he answers. Just act cool and calm as if it's not really a big deal that you called him." She said as she handed me the phone.

"Act cool and calm." I said to myself.

I sucked in some air and let it out before I started dialing his number. It rang twice and I heard him answer on the other end but I bottled it and hung up like an idiot.

"What did you do that for?" Alice said sounding disappointed.

"I don't know, I just suddenly got too nervous when I heard his voice."

"What happened to cool and calm?"

"OK your right."

As I went to try again, the phone started to ring and my stomach did a flip.

"Oh my god, does he have caller I.D.?" I said while I started trembling.

"Uh oh..." She said, I was hoping for some solution from her.

"What do I do?"

"Just answer it and come up with some excuse."

Without thinking twice about it, I pressed the green button and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Who's this?" He said curiously.

I cleared my throat and said, "This is Bella Swan. Can I ask who this is?"

"Bella? Did you just ring me like two seconds ago?"

I was stuck on what to say and looked at Alice for some help. She mouthed "Cool and Calm" to me.

"Uh yeah, I didn't recognize your voice when you answered so I hung up thinking I got the wrong number."

Alice gave me a thumbs up and nodded her head.

"Oh OK... So what's up?" He asked. It seemed like he was playing cool and calm also.

"Uh not much, I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor?" I asked sounding as cool as I possibly could.

"Sure, sure." He replied.

"Um, would it be OK when you pick me up tomorrow if Alice could ride with us too?"

"Sure, sure. No problem. I'll see you tomorrow Bell's."

My heart was still fluttering like mad at just the sound of his voice and I was ecstatic that he already had a nick name for me.

"kay. Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and squealed yet again. I couldn't believe I survived my very first phone call with a guy.

"He said you can ride with us." I said to Alice, trying to calm myself down.

"Cool, so what else did he say?" She said wanting to know everything.

"Not much actually but I think he was trying to be cool and calm also but guess what? He called me Bells! How sweet is that? No one has ever called me Bells before." I said with way too much enthusiasm. What was wrong with me?

"That's awesome." Alice said as she hugged me.

"Well here's the phone for you to ring your sweetheart Jasper. I'm off to bed." I said as I got up off the couch still trying to hold back my grin.

"OK, well I'll see you tomorrow.... Bells." Alice said trying to mimic Jacob's voice. I laughed and walked up the stairs.

As I passed Rosalie's bedroom, I could hear her talking to someone on the phone through the door.

"I know. It's like as if she's had that mop of a hair cut, she thinks she's fucking amazing. Well I'm not letting her think she can take over. Ever since she went into that crap hole on the hill, people are treating her as if she's a fucking hero. I say we all go in there on Friday and see what the big fucking deal is. I bet it's nothing and she's acting as if something weird went on in there. Well I'm going to find out."

I couldn't breathe, it was obvious she was talking about me and I felt like breaking her door down and slapping the crap out of her. I did not think I was amazing, I just felt better than I had and it's not my fault people all of a sudden were interested in me. I wasn't trying to take over anything, I just wanted friends. And now she was planning to go in the Masen manor this Friday. I had to stop her and I had to warn Edward.

**

I walked through his yard and up the steps and through the door. I shined my touch in the darkness so I could see where I was going. The place still gave me the creeps but nowhere near as much as it did when I first came in here.

I made my way through the chandelier room and set up my candles and lit them. I waited and waited for him to appear but he was taking so long.

"Edward where are you? I need to talk to you." I said with a nervousness in my voice.

"Right here Isabella." His voice made me jump yet again and I could just about see him in the darkness.

"Come into the candlelight." I told him and he slowly walked over till he was clear in view. He was so translucent that I could see a picture on the other side of the room through his torso.

He sat down opposite me beside the candles and smiled. His piercing green eyes glistened.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sensing my nerves.

"Yeah I'm fine. I had a good day today."

He smiled warmly at me and my nerves were slowly slipping away. He had such a calmness about him that made me feel very warm when I was with him, even though the house and him were absolutely freezing.

"Tell me about it." He said as he placed his cold white hand over mine. It still felt very weird when he touched me, it was like holding a cold cloud if that was even possible.

"Well, I finally went back in school today and I was completely dreading it because of what happened when I first came in here. But people were surprisingly nice to me, I even got a ride off Jacob on his motorcycle."

I looked at Edward's face after I mentioned Jacob and he frowned though he was trying to hide it.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing it's just that... well, I've seen him on that motorcycle and it doesn't seem very safe to me." I found it adorable that he was concerned for my safety.

"Don't worry, I clung on to him for dear life and he had an extra helmet. It wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." I said trying to reassure him.

"So you and Jacob... he's finally talking to you now huh?" He said and I sensed something wrong in his voice.

"Yeah, I spoke to him first in English. He said he liked my hair and said I was brave for coming in here." I smiled to myself remembering the scene clearly.

"So I guess your going to keep your hair like that then?"

"Yeah I don't see why not. A lot of people liked it. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that it seems to me, people are only talking to you- including Jacob- because you've changed your appearance. I may be wrong though."

That one stung a little and I think it's because I sort of believed it myself but I couldn't believe he thought this.

"Oh I see, so people can't actually like me because of who I am but because of my hair color." I said bitterly.

"Isabella don't snap at me, I'm just saying that I know what these people are like. I see them every Friday and I know what their game is. Please don't lose yourself because of them." He said pleading with me.

"I do have my own mind you know, I'm not easily lead." I said sounding more bitter with every word.

"I didn't say you haven't but your _were_ lead to come in this house, were you not?"

God I hated it when he was right, I hated smart asses enough as it was and I certainly wasn't going to be patronized by a fucking ghost.

"I decided to come in this house on my own."

"Isabella, I heard your conversation that night. If it wasn't for that blond girl, you wouldn't have come into this house at all."

I gritted my teeth, just hearing Edward mention that bitch made my blood boil. Why was he being like this?

"You know what? I would have though that for all the people in the world, you would understand the most of how I feel. You know what it's like to be lonely don't you? Well I didn't want to be lonely anymore."

He seemed taken aback by what I said and I didn't want to hurt him but he was getting on my nerves.

"I've not been lonely ever since the day I met you. And I thought you felt the same. You're my only friend Isabella and I thought I was yours." He said it with such emotion and it pulled on my heart strings.

My face softened and scooted up to him closer.

"You are my friend Edward, and you always will be. Just because I have other friends now, it doesn't mean I will abandon you."

He lent his frail head on my shoulder and I wanted to lay mine on his but I knew if I would, I would sink to the floor. It was frustrating that I couldn't hold him properly, I was always so scared that I would hurt him some way because of how delicate he was.

"Not even for Jacob?" He asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"No, not even for Jacob. I promise."

We stayed like that for awhile with his head on my shoulder and me trying to keep my head from going through his. Just being there with him was all I needed. Then the reason I came here so quickly in the first place came into my mind.

"Edward, theres something I need to warn you about." I said in a whisper.

He lifted his head up and looked at me with concern.

"What is it?"

"I heard Rosalie talking on the phone and I think she and a few others are planning to come here on Friday. _Coming inside the house Edward_." I said emphasizing the last part.

"Is that it? I thought it was going to be something more unnerving."

"Aren't you worried? I mean what are you going to do?" I asked, surprised that he wasn't anywhere near bothered by this.

"Worried? Me? Isabella, I'm a ghost. They are the one's that should be worried."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait but over the past few weeks, a lot of shit in my life has happened. Some of the events that take place in this chapter happened to me. Guys are scum!! **

**Ahem, anyway... Enjoy and review!**

What Edward said didn't rest my nerves because even though he was a ghost, he was also my friend and I felt very protective of him. He wasn't worried at all about what Rosalie and her minions would do when they came into the house this Friday. I had already told them that I didn't see anything when they saw me go in that night and that I was scared because I couldn't see and I let my imagination run away with me.

But now there was a new worry in my mind. What exactly would Edward do to them? Obviously he was going to give them the fright of there life but how would he do it? Was he going to reveal himself to them? If he did I knew for a fact that Edward wouldn't be left in peace and the whole town would get involved. He wouldn't tell me his plan and just told me to trust him.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Alice shouting me up from outside my door.

"Wake up Bella! Jake will be here soon and you have to be prepared!" She squealed.

I flopped out of bed and opened the door to Alice with a big grin plastered on her face. My eyes were like slits and I could tell my hair was all over the show.

"Wow, you really aren't a morning person are you?" She said as she ran past me to my wardrobe.

I answered her in a groan and flopped back on my bed. I got in at 5:30 that morning from Edward's so I only had an hour and half of sleeping.

Alice picked out my outfit for the day and did my hair. When I had finally got out of my groggy state, the nerves suddenly dawned on me. Jake was taking me to school.

I was too nervous to eat anything and I brushed my teeth at least five times to get rid of the morning breath. Rosalie had already left that morning and I was glad, I didn't want to argue with her in front of Jacob.

Alice and I sat impatiently on the couch and waited for a car horn. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life.

"What if he's not coming? What if he forgot?" I asked.

"Shush Bella before you'll give yourself a headache, he'll be here. Jake has always been a last minute person you see."

After another five minutes went by, we finally heard the horn and I jumped out of my skin. We rushed through the front door and I took a look at Jake's car. It wasn't the most expensive looking car I'd seen but it was good enough for me. Alice jumped in the back and I got in the passenger seat.

"Hey." I said shyly to him.

"Hey." He said back and he flashed me a cute smile. The butterflies were instantly in my stomach.

We all just made general conversation on the way to school. I realized that Jake wasn't exactly the most talkative person but I figured he was just shy like me. I wanted a chance to get to know him properly on our own and I was hoping he would ask me out on a date.

Alice got out the car and just as I was about to open the car door, Jake stopped me.

"Uh, Bella? Can I ask you something?" He said slowly.

"Yes?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner tonight."

The song hallelujah started playing in my head.

"Yes, I would like that."

"OK, I'll pick you about eight tonight. See you then."

I got out the car with the biggest grin ever on my face. I couldn't wait for the school day to be over and have dinner with Jake. But for no reason whatsoever, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my gut. I couldn't quite explain what it was and I didn't know why I was having it. Everything was perfect wasn't it? I finally had friends and Jake had finally asked me out so why was I feeling like this? I decided to ignore it and ran to class.

At lunch, Rosalie and Emmett had sat themselves at another table. I looked at Emmett and he looked like a lost puppy that was dying to get away. Rosalie had a constant frown on her face and never looked once at our table. Jake waved to me from his table and I waved back but still that gut feeling was there. It was as if I could feel a dark cloud coming over me and that everything wasn't perfect at all.

I decided I was just being paranoid because a really gorgeous guy had asked me out so I tried to ignore it again.

Alice's boyfriend Jasper gave us a ride home. I looked for Jake in the parking lot and hoped he would give us a ride again but he was no where in sight. Maybe he went home early to get ready for the date?

As soon as we got home, Alice ran to my room and started piling clothes onto my bed.

"OK, you want to wear something sexy but casual."

I had never been anxious as to what to wear before. I rooted through the clothes just as excited as Alice. I didn't want anything too over the top, just something that made me look nice and... sexy.

Alice finally picked out a low cut black top and skinny jeans. When I looked in the mirror I felt good and I knew that Jake was going to like it. Alice then did my hair and make-up. I couldn't believe how different I looked and I smiled at myself.

After dinner, I sat on the couch and waited for my phone to ring. Jake told me he would ring me when he was on his way. The gut feeling was still there in my stomach, a feeling that told me that something was wrong. Why was I feeling like this? Why couldn't I just feel excited and happy again?

Quarter to eight came and I thought by then Jake would have rang me. I kept checking to see if my phone was working properly, it was fine. Eight O' clock came and there was still no call. Quarter past eight came, nothing. Then at half eight I decided to ring him to see if he had set off. There was no answer when I rang him. The gut feeling inside me was getting worse and I definitely knew something was wrong.

I started wondering around the house, not knowing what to do with myself. Everyone was out and I was all alone. I tried ringing him again at quarter to nine and there was still no answer. I rang Alice and asked her to ring Jake for me to see if he would answer to her. Five minutes later my phone rang and I hoped that it was Jake but it was only Alice.

"Did you get hold of him?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah Bella, he said he's driving about with a few friends. I asked him when he was picking you up and he wouldn't tell me. I'm so sorry Bella but I tried." Alice said sounding sympathetic.

"That's OK, thank you anyway Alice." I said and I felt myself choking up as I spoke.

I hung up the phone and fell back on the couch. Had I been ditched? Was he just never going to pick me up? What had I done wrong for him to do this? The confidence I had gained started slipping away and I felt like the vulnerable Bella again. I knew I shouldn't have been as nearly as bothered by it as I was but I couldn't help it.

Was this what the gut feeling was telling me all along? Somehow my body knew before I did that Jake was going to ditch me. I couldn't believe he did this to me and before I could help it, a single tear dropped down my cheek.

Earlier that day, he seemed really pleased to see me but now all of a sudden he wasn't interested? I knew I needed to get out the house otherwise these unanswered questions would just keep building up. I walked out in the cold dark with my hoodie up and my head down. The tears were still falling and I felt pathetic that I was crying over him.

I walked through town and walked passed the place I was going to have dinner with Jake. It was a cute little restaurant on the corner and it saddened me even more knowing that I wasn't going to be eating in there now. As I went to walk away, I recognised someone sat down at a table. It was Jake.

He was sat with Rosalie looking very cosy indeed. They were laughing together and feeding each other. I couldn't bear to look anymore so I finally turned away.

Why? What had I done to make him do this?

I didn't want to go home alone so I decided where to go, to see my good friend Edward.

It started to rain but I didn't care, I no longer cared what I looked like. As I walked through the grave yard, the mud came up to my ankles and I nearly fell a couple of times. My clothes were soaked and my cheeks were soaked but not because of the rain, because of my tears.

I climbed the hill to the house and when I reached the top I looked down at myself. I was completely covered in mood and I knew it was on my face too. I climbed over the gate and ran to the door. I slowly walked into the chandelier room and flopped onto the floor. I tried to dry my face so I didn't look pathetic from the crying but I knew a bit of wiping wouldn't make me look any better.

"Edward..." I croaked. My voice had a massive lump in it and it was hard to talk.

All of sudden, I felt cold arms around me and I felt comforted. I knew it was Edward and I was very thankful that he was always there for me.

"I can feel your sadness Isabella, tell me what's wrong." He whispered in my ear.

"He said he'd pick me up. He said he'd take me to dinner but he didn't show up..."I said and I suddenly burst into tears again.

"Shhh its OK, Isabella. It'll be OK."He said and I wanted so badly to be able to hug him back but I knew it was impossible.

I stood up and looked into the mirror above the fireplace, I looked awful. My hair and clothes were drenched in mud and my eyes were red from the tears.

"Who was I trying to kid? I'm Bella, I'm a nerd." I said as I stared at my reflection.

"Isabella, you're beautiful..." He said as I saw him appear behind me in the mirror.

"No I'm not. I'm a mess, I'm boring, plain Bella. And no amount of hair dye would ever change that."

"Stop it; you are none of those things."

I picked up Annabel's picture by the fireplace. Even though she looked like me, she seemed to have more strength and happiness in her eyes, something that I lacked of.

"You know, Annabel didn't have much confidence either. She always thought I wasn't good enough for her and I could never convince her that I could never get a better girl than her. She used to say the exact same things you are saying now and there were many times when I tried to comfort her."

None of that was making me feel better. I turned around to him with tear soaked eyes.

"I told you about Jacob, Bella. There was just something about him that didn't seem right to me and you deserve better than him. And I bet deep down inside you knew it too." He said as he placed his cold hand under my chin.

"Yeah, there was a feeling in my stomach that was telling me something wasn't right but I ignored it."

"Always trust your instincts." He said as he walked over to another mirror on a wall.

This mirror was different; it seemed to be more modern looking and didn't seem to fit with the other things in the house. Then I noticed something, he didn't have a reflection in this one.

"Why don't you..."

"Have a reflection in this mirror? Because it didn't come from this house. People who lived here for a short while left it here. The mirror by the fireplace is the only one that shows my reflection."

Edward never failed to surprise me.

"Is that a smile I see?" He said as he walked back over to me.

"No." I said as I quickly stopped. There was nothing to smile about.

"Isabella, what can I do to make this right?" He said sounding desperate.

"Nothing, there's nothing anyone can do."

"I'm going to find away to make you happy again. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will make you smile again."

"How?"

"You'll see..."

**

I walked to school the next day wearing my normal blue hoodie, faded jeans and glasses. I was fooling myself into thinking I could change who I was by my appearance, now I was back to being the boring girl.

As I walked down the halls, I saw Jacob on the further end laughing and joking with his friends. He didn't seem to care what he did at all and I didn't expect it to hurt so much but it really did.

The first lesson was English and I was more scared than ever. I didn't want to breathe the same air as him let alone sit next to him.

As I walked down the aisle of desks to my seat, Alice nudged me.

"Bella, why are you wearing these clothes?" She said as she pulled on my blue hoodie.

I just shrugged and took my seat; I couldn't be bothered with explaining myself.

Jake made his way into class and a feeling of dread took over me. How was I supposed to act now? I wasn't going to say anything to him that was for sure.

He sat next to me and I let my hair fall down the side of my face as a shield.

"Um, Bella?" I heard him say and my stomach did a flip.

"What?" I said as I let myself look at him through my hair.

"I'm sorry for last night, something came up."

"Whatever."

We didn't talk all the way through class after that and I couldn't believe he didn't have the decency to tell me the truth.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my shit together and got the hell out of there.

It was soon lunch and Alice kept looking at me with a sympathetic glare. I didn't want anyone to pity me. Rosalie decided to sit at our table and she had the smuggest looking expression I had ever seen her wear. It took all the strength inside me not to jump over the table and rip out every hair in her head.

"So Bella, how did the date go last night?" She said as she sipped at her coke.

I gave her a glare like daggers and Alice's mouth fell open.

"That's not funny, Rosalie." Alice said.

"What? I'm just asking her how it went that's all. So how did it go Bella? Did he take you anywhere nice?"

"Rose, stop."

"Oh that's right. He didn't show up did he? I heard he took out another girl, someone with more class."

"I said stop it."

"You were in way over your head Bella. He was never interested in you, he just felt sorry for you. Sorry that you had to hear it from me."

I couldn't hear anymore of her bitching. My blood was boiling to a level I didn't even know it could go and I squeezed my fists together till they turned blue.

The next thing I knew, I was tackling Rosalie over the table, knocking all the food and drinks off it. I got a good grip of her hair and slammed her head against the stone cold floor. I could hear people screaming and shouting all around me. Our table was crowded by people and they chanted "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT."

Rosalie gripped my hair from the back and pulled me up with it. She threw me across the table and I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I heard her coming towards me so I quickly got up and punched her square in the nose. She went flying backwards and as I went to go for her again, I felt someone pull me back.

It was Jacob.

"Get off me you giant Ignoramus!" I said as I elbowed him in the stomach. I then grabbed hold of Jasper's shepherd's pie and threw it in Jake's face. I was acting like a mad woman but I sure felt good about it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard Mr Banner shout from across the lunch room.

Rosalie and I were then ordered to the principle's office. We sat in silence in the office and suddenly Esme and the principle burst into the room.

"What on earth are you two girls playing at? You could have killed each other." Esme said screaming at us.

"Pity I didn't." I mumbled under my breath but Esme heard.

"That's enough Bella. I don't know what's got into you lately but I don't like it. And you Rose, you have been nothing but horrible to Bella from the start. You're both grounded."

"And suspended until further notice." The principle said.

I was glad that we were grounded, that way Rosalie couldn't get to Edwards house that night and I smiled to myself.

After having a scolding off Carlise, we were both ordered to our rooms. Later that night I could hear some moving about in Rosalie's room. I snuck over outside her door and I could hear a window opening. She was trying to sneak out.

I quickly rushed to my window and watched her get into a car waiting for her. As soon as she was out of sight, I jumped down my window and grabbed a bicycle from next door. I rode as fast as I could go, I knew she where was heading off to.

As I got to the cemetery, I hid behind a tree and watched Rosalie approach a massive crowd.

"Wow Rose, Bella sure did a number on your nose." I heard a kid snicker.

"Shut it or go home. Right, everyone ready to go?" Rosalie said touching her nose.

"Not really, it looks creepy in there." I heard Jacob say, just looking at him made me feel sick.

"Well we're going, so come on."

Rosalie lead the way to the house, they all followed her like sheep. I walked sneakily behind them, making sure I wasn't seen or heard. They all jumped over the gate and made their way into the house.

I looked up at the window to Edward's bedroom, he was stood watching them calmly and he smiled at me. What was he going to do?

I sat against the wall to the gate and waited to see what would happen.

A few minutes passed and the door of the house flew open.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I heard a girl scream.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" I heard another guy say.

I saw them all run for their lives and some of them nearly fell over the gate. I saw a guy carrying a blonde girl in his arms. It was Rosalie.

"Is she OK?" I heard another guy say.

"Does she look like she's OK? Someone threw something at her head!"

I looked at her limp body and gasped. Her head was covered in blood and she looked lifeless. The guy booted the pad lock off the gate and ran down the hill. When I was sure everyone had left, I made my way down the path. The door suddenly flew open again and Jacob walked out of it looking a little unnerved.

I stopped in my tracks and stared at him.

"What happened?" I asked.

He slowly made his way towards me and he stroked the back of my hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said as I flung his arm away.

"I'm so sorry about what I did to you, Bella. I've taught my lesson and I'm going to put it right because I was nothing but a lying imbecile."

I looked at him with my brow arched.

"What?"

"Can I walk you home?"

What was going on with him? He didn't seem to be acting himself. What exactly had Edward done?

"No you can not. Go away."

"I'll see you around Bella." And with that he ran down the path down the hill.

I stood there dumbfounded and I knew I had to ask Edward what he had done.

"Edward?" I repeated his name over and over again in the chandelier room waiting for him to appear.

There was no reply. I waited another twenty minutes and there was still no reply. Where was he?

"Edward, are you here? Talk to me." Nothing.

A new feeling of dread took over me. Had he gone?

Just as I was about to give up, I heard his voice. He was standing behind me looking very proud of himself.

"What have you done?" I asked nervously.

"I've put it right Bella. You will soon see."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Heres the next chapter, please enjoy! Review!!**

"What do you mean you put it right?"

Too much had happened in a short amount of time and my brain wasn't functioning properly anymore. The things that had just happened didn't make sense and I knew it was all down to Edward. I was going to make him tell me what he had done.

"I mean Isabella that you no longer have to suffer from those kids. Please, just trust me."

"I do trust you, but the state I've just seen Rosalie in unnerves me a little."

Edward smiled to himself crookedly and it gave me a creepy feeling. Was he the reason she was bleeding? I didn't like the girl much and I knew I had already messed up her face but some where deep down inside of me; I still cared about her even though there was no reason why I should.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, she will be fine. You wanted me to put it right didn't you?" He said as he came closer to me.

"I just wanted the shit to stop." I said quietly. I still wasn't reassured that he had in fact put it right.

"And soon it will. Have I been wrong before Isabella? As for Jacob, he's learnt his lesson and from now on he will treat you with the respect you deserve, you can count on that."

I tried again and hoped for a real answer this time.

"What did you do to Rosalie?" I asked, my voice shook as I spoke.

"Isabella please don't be frightened of me. I hate it that I scare you." He came closer to me again and I started to walk backwards.

"I just want to know what you did." I said with a little irritation, I was going to scream it if I had to.

"I didn't do anything."

"You promise?"

"I thought you trusted me." He was hurt, I could tell by his voice. He slumped on the floor and covered his head with his hands.

I felt like total crap for doubting him, he was my friend and I was treating him like a criminal. I sat down with him and reached out to him. He looked up from his hands and pressed his frail hand against mine.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Edward; I just wanted to know what happened that's all."

"I know and I don't blame you for questioning me Isabella because of what I am." He sound pained yet again and it tug on my heart strings.

"I don't care what you are or what you have done; you will always be my friend. You put up with my moaning every night, it's a wonder you haven't killed me yet." I said with a little chuckle.

He gave me my favourite smile from him; it was great how we could always make each other feel better.

I didn't ask what he had done to Jacob, I didn't want to know and didn't I care. I just hope that jerk would get his priorities right and leave me alone from now on.

I knew that I needed to get back because I was pretty sure there was a big commotion going on at home with Rosalie hurt. I said my goodbyes to Edward and ran home.

As I snuck in through my bedroom window, I could hear a lot of shouting and talking going on downstairs. I stood on the hall listening very carefully to what was being said.

"What the hell made you go in that house? After what happened to Bella..." I heard Esme scream.

"I know Mrs Cullen, but it was Rosalie's idea." Was that Jacob's voice I heard?

"Will she have to go a hospital?" Esme said hysterically to Carlise.

"No dear, she will be fine. We'll just have to watch over her for the night."

I slowly crept down the stairs and saw the horrific scene in front of me. Rosalie was lying on the couch with Alice, Esme and Carlise huddled round her. Carlise had a cold compress held to Rosalie's head and it was soaked in blood. Jacob was stood by the fireplace looking very uncomfortable. He looked ill in the face and his eyes were red and watering.

I made my way into the living room and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Bella!" Alice shouted and she ran frantically towards me.

She pulled me towards the couch and I tried to back away but she was freakishly a lot stronger.

"Look what's happened to her, the same thing that happened to you!" She said as she pointed at Rosalie's blooded head.

"Yeah..." I really didn't know what to say and I was sorry that I had come down the stairs.

All of them asked me questions of what I saw in the house when I went in but I just said the same bull shit story that I had told a million times. I was scared and bumped into a lot of things. I wasn't going to put Edward in any danger that was for sure.

Jacob had remained silent and still, what was he doing here anyway? I took a chance and slowly looked at him. His eyes burned into mine and something was different about them but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. His stare was giving me the creeps so I quickly turned my head away.

"I saw him..."

All of us suddenly stopped talking and looked at Rosalie. Her face looked catatonic and she was staring in to space. What did she just say?

"What was that honey?" Carlise asked gently.

"I saw... him."

"Who did you see?" Esme asked confused.

"Him!" She said and she tried to raise her hand to point but gave up, I assumed she had hurt her arm too.

I felt suddenly sick and I prayed to god she wasn't talking about who I thought she was talking about. Luckily no one questioned her on it and let it go.

"She's still in shock." Carlise said as he gently lifted her up from the couch. "Come on, let's put you to bed."

"He's dangerous!" She said sounding more hysterical with every word.

"Shhh honey, just try to sleep." Carlise carried her upstairs and Rosalie suddenly burst into tears. They were then out of sight and there was an awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Right, I'm going to say it again and I will only say this one last time. If I ever find out that anyone of you have gone near that house again, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand me?" Esme said very sternly to the three of us.

We all nodded and Esme went into the kitchen. Alice went to follow her but I gave her a look to say "Don't leave me on my own with _him._" She gave me a smug smile and dance towards the kitchen.

Awkward was an understatement, the atmosphere in the room was making me cringe. Jacob looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say or do and I just didn't know where to put my face. I felt like screaming at him for putting me through all the shit but I decided against it because didn't want him to know that he made me feel that way. I decided to break the silence.

"So I guess you can leave now." I said hoping he would take the hint.

Jacob slowly raised his head and looked at me with his reddened eyes. He really didn't look well and I wondered what was wrong.

"Do you want me to leave?" He said in a husky voice.

Did he really just ask me that?

"Of course I want you to leave, there's no reason for you to be here anymore." I said and I walked over to the front door and opened it for him.

Slowly he walked over beside me and looked into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"There is a reason, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Just get out."

Finally he walked out the door and I slammed it shut. His creepy attitude was getting on my nerves and I wished that Edward hadn't "taught him a lesson" at all.

After having a coffee to calm my nerves, I went to go to bed to escape from all the questions on everyone's mind. I sneaked passed Rosalie's bedroom but the stupid floor board made a creak and I heard her gasp.

"Who's out there?" I heard her say and I stood very still.

When she didn't say anything again, I slowly moved my foot and went to walk away but the floorboard creaked again.

"Who is that? Is that you Bella?" She said sounding scared.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just going to bed." I said hoping she would leave me alone.

Her bedroom door creaked open and she popped her head out. She looked absolutely awful, her hair was all over the place, her eyes were heavy lidded and the cut on her forehead looked very sore. For some reason, I felt very bad for her because I had been where she was now. I assumed there were a million questions swirling around her brain like I had, no knowing exactly what happened and questioning your own sanity.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." She croaked.

"Me? I figured I would be the last person you would want to talk to." I said honestly.

"Someone hurt me in that house." She said desperately, she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Who?" I asked concerned but I soon regretted it hoping that she wouldn't say who I thought she was going to say.

She took a deep breath and as she was about to tell me, Carlise came walking the stairs.

"Rosalie, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked as he approached us.

"I was just apologizing to Bella for being a bitch." She said and I looked at her with a brow raised.

She didn't apologize at all.

"Oh well that's good, we hate it that you girls fight. You should be getting along, your family for goodness sake." He said as he walked into Rosalie's bedroom. "Now get to bed now honey, you need your rest. Night Bella." And he went to close the door behind him. Rosalie looked at me that told me that we still needed to talk. I was desperate to know what she had seen.

I lay on my bed reading a book but I couldn't get into because I had a lot on my mind. I just wish I had followed them into the house and seen for myself what the hell happened. Edward wouldn't tell me anything and I knew that I would have to wait to get the chance to talk to Rose again which could be awhile. I through the book aside and watched a movie, ironically it was about ghosts. A woman was talking about a ghost that had haunted her for years and was supposedly in love with her. She said that she was never able to get a boyfriend because the ghost would always frighten them away. It gave me chills and some how later, I fell asleep.

**

I opened my eyes to a ceiling I wasn't familiar with. It was covered in pictures of angels on clouds with beautiful faces. I sat up and I knew it wasn't my bed. It was a huge king size bed covered in a red and gold sheets. I looked around the room and it was filled with very expensive looking ornaments. There was a huge book case filled with thick books and more ornaments. The carpet was a dark green and there was a brown rug centred in the middle.

The room was very wide and very well kept; there wasn't a thing out of place. I walked beside the window and I had a slight feeling of déjà vu. I had seen this window before. I looked out and there was a vast garden in the front covered in every flower there was. There were rose bushes, daffodils, tulips, daises and many more.

People were coming through the gates and walking down the path. They were dressed in fine clothes, the gentlemen were wearing tuxedos and waistcoats and the ladies were wearing the most beautiful evening gown dresses there ever was.

There was a knock on my bedroom door that made me jump and a little old woman wearing a maid's outfit came into the room.

"Miss, the guests have arrived and Mr Masen is waiting for you."

I nodded and took a glance at myself in the mirror. I took my own breath away when I saw my reflection. My hair was back to the dark chocolate brown it used to be and fell down my back in shiny ringlets. I was wearing a dark blue evening dress that fell to the floor bumped out at the back. I had never seen myself look so radiant and I felt like crying.

I quickly got a hold of myself and turned away towards the door. Like the maid said, _he_ was waiting for me and I had to make an entrance.

I stood at the top of the tall stairway and looked down. The stairs were covered in a red carpet and the banisters were vanished in a shiny dark wood. Sculptures of angels were everywhere and I looked around in awe. The house looked amazing, fit for a king.

People who were coming in through the front door stopped and stared. I knew they were looking at me and it made me feel very shy but I knew there was nothing to be scared of. I slowly made my way down the stairs holding my dress in my hand. I made my way to the bottom and smiled at all the staring faces.

I followed people towards the ball room but something on the wall caught my eye. It was a painting of a very wealthy looking man with a moustache stood next to a beautiful woman. Then I saw_ him. _He was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen, more beautiful than any of the angels put together. His piercing green eyes were enough to make me keel over. _He_ was in the next room and _he_ was waiting for _me._

I smiled to myself and got giddy with excitement, I didn't want to waste another minute. I walked down the corridor towards the main room and the butlers opened the double doors for me. I slowly walked inside and everything went into slow motion.

All eyes were on me and people looked happy to see me.

"Good evening." A gentleman I didn't know said.

"Good evening." I replied and I curtsied.

This was definitely the best room in the house. The ceiling seemed to be going on for miles and it had the same design as the one in the bedroom I woke up in. A golden vast chandelier hung in the middle and brightened up the whole room.

Beautiful violin music started to play in the background and people started to dance in couples. I looked on in amazement; I had never seen anything like it. They all danced so gracefully and in time.

Then it was like the whole world stopped. On the other side of the room I could see someone looking at me through the dancing couples. He looked so happy to see me; I could see the sparkles in eyes even though he was so far away. He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was as if we were the only people in the room and we didn't acknowledge anything else but each other.

I walked through the dancing couples to get to him and he started to walk to. Finally we reached to each other and he held his hands out for me to hold. I lifted my hands and gently placed them in his. They were soft and warm and he rubbed his thumbs over the back of my hands.

"You look... radiant. No, more than radiant, beautiful. No more than beautiful-"

I chuckled at his of effort of complimenting me and said, "Thank you, you look simply wonderful yourself." And he did.

He was dressed in a black evening jacket with a white lacy shirt underneath covered with a gray shiny waist coat. He had a black dicky bow in the middle and I ran my finger over the smooth silk. Handsome wasn't enough to describe the man before me. His skin was very smooth on his face and his eyes were a brilliant jade green. I could look into those eyes forever.

"Shall we dance?" He asked as he extended his hand towards me.

"I would love to."

He led me towards the middle of the dance floor and we started to waltz. People seemed to be moving out of the way to give us room as he led all across the floor. He swirled me around and lifted me up, he was such a good dancer and I danced like I never had before.

People were laughing and smiling and having a good time, I felt amazing. It was a moment that I never wanted to end, I felt accepted and wanted. When the song ended I realized that all the over couples had stood round and watched only him and I dancing. Everyone clapped and cheered.

The next song started to play and I expected to dance with _him_ again but a girl with fiery red hair wearing a sparkling black evening dress pulled him away from me. He looked at me worryingly but I gave him a look to tell him it was OK. After all, he was _my_ husband.

I felt someone take my hand and pull me into a dance, an elder man with a black moustache.

"Good evening young lady." He said to me gently.

"Good evening sir." I replied.

"I am Edward Masen Senior and I do believe you are the young lady who is courting my son."

"Yes sir."

I expected him to be very up tight but he spoke nothing but warm things to me and he seemed to be happy for me and his son. We danced around the room but not as entertaining this time. I took a glance at Edward and he seemed to be in a deep discussion with the red haired girl.

The evening was still going very well, I danced with a lot of gentleman but I hardly ever spent any time with Edward. I wanted to dance with him again.

Suddenly the music stopped and a girl screamed for everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement. It appears we have an imposter among us, someone who doesn't belong here."

Everyone was silent and everybody's head turned towards the fiery haired girl.

"Mr Masen," She said as she strolled towards Edward's father, "I do believe that you have met the imposter."

A man with a gray beard grabbed the girl by the arm. "That's enough Victoria, you're making a scene."

"Get off me father, I have some important information." She said as she dragged her arm back. "You're son Mr Masen has been lying to you. You think he has married into wealth? You are sadly mistaken."

I looked at Edward and he stared back with a desperate and guilty look on his face. My stomach was turning and my palms began to sweat. Something terrible was about to happen.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Edward senior said sounding angered.

"You're son has married into poverty! He married a poor girl."

"No he hasn't, she's standing right over there and she looks far from poor."

Victoria turned towards me and pointed in my face.

"This girl is Annabel Swan and she's nothing but a whore. She gave birth out of wedlock and had to give the child up. She isn't as innocent as she seems."

"Annabel Swan? She's a Swan? A SWAN? Edward, tell me this is a lie."

But as Edward was about to speak his father gripped him by the neck and pulled him outside. Everyone looked at me with disgust and I ran out of the room up the stairs back to the room I woke up in.

I was suddenly so thirsty and I grabbed a glass of water from the side and downed it in one.

Then... I was swallowed by darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: New chapter folks hope you enjoy and review! By the way, do you want a happy ending to this story or a bad one with a twist? Let me know!**

I woke up startled and realized I was lying on the floor. Sweat was dripping from my forehead yet the room felt so cold and made me shiver. I looked all around me and I was back to my bedroom, it had all been a dream.

But it felt so _real. _I was able to smell everything, touch everything, and touch _him._ When I placed my hands in his, I was sure I was really feeling his skin on mine. It felt so smooth to touch and I could smell his cologne strongly. It felt like I was really there. I was dancing and laughing and talking with him. And when I drank that "water" I could taste the bitter taste of the acid in my mouth.

It was the most realistic dream I had ever had and... the scariest. When I was swallowed by the darkest, I was sure that I was really about to die. My throat closed up and I could see myself heading towards the floor. It was as if I was placed in Annabel's shoes.

I remembered what Edward looked like in the dream. He looked so _lifelike_ and _human._ I thought he was beautiful before, but now that I had seen him in the "flesh", beautiful wasn't a good enough word to describe him. I remembered his crooked smile, his perfect white teeth and his piercing green eyes when they looked at me and how mesmerized I was when I looked at him.

But he wasn't just beautiful; he was also a kind, down to earth gentleman that knew how to treat a lady. When he danced with me, I felt more wonderful than I had been in my entire life and it wasn't even real!

I remembered his saddened expression he gave me once Victoria said her announcement, and it ached my heart. The way his father dragged him outside unnerved me and it sickened me that he had been treated that way. Was this what really happened back then? Had I just dreamt of the _past?_

I finally got up off the floor and checked my alarm clock; it was 4:50 AM. I dragged myself off the floor and walked towards my mirror. I looked ill and panicked but there was something in me that was making me feel... different.

I couldn't get the dream out of my head as I sat and had breakfast. While everyone was talking at the table, I stayed in a trance going over the images in my head from last night's dream. But there was something about it that was so wonderful that I didn't want to forget but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bella? Did you hear what I said?" Esme said as she brought me out of the trance.

"Huh?" I murmured.

"I said your principle said you can go back in school because you need to catch up with your work since you've already been off a lot. He said it would be best, seeing as Rosalie won't be there so you two won't get into trouble again."

"Why won't Rosalie be there?" I asked curiously.

Esme seemed to hesitate before she answered me. "She's... not been herself since last night and she didn't get much sleep. We're taking her to the hospital too see if more damage has been done."

That didn't sound good. When I spoke to Rosalie last night, she seemed to be agitated and on edge, like something had terrified her so much that it had caused psychological damage. I knew it wasn't Edward that hurt her, he told me himself and I trusted him. But I was dying to know who had really done it and I knew I would have to wait for an opportunity to speak with Rose again.

"I'm taking you and Alice to school." Esme said as she cleared the dishes.

On the way there, no one in the car spoke to each other. Alice and Esme were probably worrying out of there minds about Rosalie and I was worried too but I was also playing the dream in my mind over and over again. It was as if I was addicted to it because there was something about it that was enchanting me but I wasn't quite sure what.

Thankfully, I didn't have English that day so I didn't have to worry sharing a desk with Jacob. He was another thing to worry about, what the hell had gotten into him lately? I remembered how he had stared at me last night in my living room; there was something very different about him.

At Lunch, Alice and I sat on our own at a table and we still hadn't talked much. It wasn't because there was beef between us, it was because we were both still in shock from the events of the night before. The dream was still stuck in my head and I started to feel spaced out.

I looked around the lunch room and found that Jacob was no where in sight. He wasn't sitting at his regular table with his football buddies and for some reason I was curious about where he was. Maybe he was in shock about Rosalie too and had taken the day off school like the rest of them that went into the house. Come to think of it, maybe that was why he was acting weird. He could just be in shock from the whole thing and it made him lose it a little?

In biology class, everyone was talking about last night. Somehow the word must have got around quickly and no one was shutting up about it.

"I heard Rose got smacked on the head by a ghost." A guy called Eric said.

"I heard they all shit themselves within seconds of entering the house." A guy called Mike said. "Bella Swan lasted longer in there though, like ten minutes the most."

My ears started to burn and I sneakily put my ipod ear phones into my ears so I didn't have to listen to the gossip. I didn't want to be the centre of attention anymore; I didn't care if people were talking to me or not because what they were talking about wasn't a good thing.

School was finally over and Alice and I decided to walk home together. It soon started to rain and Alice moaned about her hair getting wet. By the time we got home, her short hair had curled to her head and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we got in the house, I flopped on my bed and turned on the radio. I lay there for awhile just staring at the ceiling and then sooner or later, I was thinking about that dream again. I wanted to figure out why I liked it so much. The end of the dream wasn't pleasant at all, I felt like I was dying and I was sure I was going through what Annabel went through. But for the majority of it, it made me feel content and happy. All because of _him._

That's why I wanted to relay it in my head over and over, because of the way he had made me _feel._ The Edward in my dream was so full of life and happiness and it washed all over me.

Then a question popped into my head. Was it possible to fall in love with a ghost?

I didn't want to admit it to myself because it was so stupid but I knew it was true. The dream had made me see Edward in a different light, an Edward that I wanted to meet. Maybe that Edward was still inside him somewhere? Maybe beyond the hurt and the heartache, Edward was still the same wonderful man I had met in my dream. He was already very pleasant and whenever I was with him, he was always able to make me feel better if I felt down. But I knew he was still bitter and cold about things and I didn't blame him.

I wanted to know if I was able to make _him_ happy for once. I wanted to be the one to cheer him up for a change because all I had ever done was moan about my crappy life when I was with him. I bet at times he wanted to shake me and tell me to wake the fuck up and stop acting as if I had it harder than him. But he was always so patient with me and listened to my every word, and understood everything.

Of course I was in love with him, how could I not be?

But there were two things that were very wrong with this situation. The first was that he was the true love of my great great grandmother, I felt bad that I had fallen in love with her man. And the second, he was dead. I knew there was no possible chance of us being together because of that fact and it really hurt to know the reality of it. Plus, what if he didn't feel the same way? Of course he wouldn't, he's still in love with Annabel. I'd have to be a fool not to realize that.

If I told him how I felt, it could ruin things between us if he didn't return the feelings. I wanted to hold onto our friendship because he was the only true friend I had and I didn't want to lose him. But if he did feel the same way, I would be bringing him happiness into his existence; I didn't want him to be sad anymore.

Then I decided what to do. I didn't care about all the "what if's", I just wanted to let him know that I loved him.

It was 10:00 PM and everyone had gone to bed. I sneakily got out of my bed and grabbed my jacket, opened the window, and jumped down to the ground outside. I had gotten so used to the high jump from the window that I was no longer scared to do it anymore.

I raced across the cemetery as fast as I could. The wet, muddy floor splashed onto my jeans and my face. Great, I was about to tell someone I loved them and now I looked like tramp. But he had seen me in worse states so I tossed the worry aside and kept on moving till I got to the top of the hill. The gates to the house were wide open because the kids that went in the night before had ripped the padlocks off it. In a way I was glad they were open because I always shit myself when I climb over them, but also I felt worried because the house seemed too "open" now.

I rushed down the path and barged into the house. Excitement and adrenaline was rushing through me, but I was also very nervous. I quickly walked into the chandelier room and called out his name. I began to wonder where he always is before I call him. He never seemed to be just there when I enter the ball room; it always took him awhile to come to me.

I called his name a few more times and decided to look for him in the house. I no longer felt scared about walking around the house anymore. Normally, I was always too frightened to go in any other rooms in case I found other jars with body parts in them. The thought made me shudder and it nearly made me think twice on what I was about to do but I soon ignored it and carried on looking for him.

I checked nearly every room in the house but I he was no where to be found. I called his name over and over again but there was no answer. Where could he be? I knew he never left the house; the outside world was useless to him because he couldn't touch anything and his energy came from the house. So where the hell was he?

A lump formed in my throat as I thought of the worst. What if he had left? What if he somehow knew what I was about to tell him and it scared him off?

"EDWARD?" I screamed as loud as I could and my voice echoed through the house.

He couldn't have gone, he was my only friend and I needed him. I ran all the way through the house again, checking to see if I could find him. I rushed back down to the chandelier room to see if he had been waiting for me this whole time but he wasn't there.

An hour went by and there was still no response. The lump in my throat got worse and I squeezed my eyes shut knowing I was about to cry. Why had he left? What had I done to make him leave? My tears splashed onto the floor and I held myself for comfort. I didn't want to leave in case he shown up but somehow I knew he wasn't coming.

Why did boys always do this to me? Why did they always want to hurt me? First Jacob and now my friend Edward had deserted me. Then I realized why he could have left, Because of those bastards that shown up the other night, because of Rosalie. I had accused him of harming her and I had hurt him by doing so, that's why he wasn't coming. I had driven him away, because I accused him.

He thinks I didn't trust him, even though I told him I did but it wasn't enough, he could still see it in my eyes that I was concerned.

And the worst part was I didn't get to tell him I loved him.

**

I opened my eyes and felt the cold floor beneath me. I was still in Edward's house, I must have fallen asleep. The sunlight was streaming through the large windows onto the floor.

"Edward?" I called out.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. He wasn't here, somehow he had gone and it was my entire fault. I picked myself up and I could feel myself trying to cry.But the tears wouldn't come because I felt numb and I was still very confused.

I didn't want to leave the house, I wanted to stay and be reminded of what was but I knew I needed to get back before my family woke up. I picked myself up off the floor and shuffled my feet towards the front door of the house. I placed my hand onto the door handle but before I opened it, I took one last glance at the house.

"Goodbye." I whispered and swallowed hard as I left.

My heart was hurting and I still felt like crying but still the tears wouldn't come. I took a glance at Annabel's grave then walked through the gates. As I walked through the grave yard, I checked Edward's grave. The flowers I had left there were now dead, it felt very symbolic. Everything I had with him was now dead too. He didn't want to be my friend anymore.

It was Saturday so thankfully school was out today. I didn't feel like doing anything at all, I just felt so sad and lonely. Alice offered me to go with her to the mall but I declined knowing I wouldn't be great company. I just stayed in all day and watched TV with the house to myself.

That night at dinner, everyone was talking amongst themselves but me. I wasn't even hungry; I just played with my food with my fork. Esme offered to make me something else but I said I was OK. Rosalie was back from the hospital now and seemed to be better but she kept giving me weird glances as if she knew something.

I however sent her scowls. If it wasn't for her and her fucking friends, Edward wouldn't have left. I hated how she was just sitting there as if there wasn't a care in the world. I hated her even more.

"Well I'm glad you're getting back to normal Rose, you had us worried there for awhile." Esme said to her.

"Thanks mom and I'm sorry I put you all through that. I feel better." She said all chirpy. I grinded my teeth in my mouth.

"And you look it too. Doesn't she Bella?" Esme asked.

I slowly raised my head to look at Rose, the scowl still on my face. Then I lost it.

"I personally don't give a fuck." I said.

"BELLA!" Esme shouted.

I jumped up out of my chair, nearly knocking the drinks over and ran out of the dinning room before I said something I'd regret.

"You get back here right now young lady!" Carlise screamed up the stairs but I pretended that I didn't hear him.

I knew I couldn't stay in this house. I hated that all of them were fawning over Rosalie because of her attack in the house but I never got anywhere near as much support as she did. Not that I cared at all. I knew I was thinking really selfish and out of control but the absence of Edward had done that to me.

I jumped out of my bedroom window and decided to walk through town. Normally I would go to- I stopped myself from thinking about it, it hurt too much. I put my ipod in my ears and stormed through the streets.

The town was busy tonight; everyone was out in the bars and restaurants having a good time. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a good time. Every good thing I had was always taken away from me.

It made me walk through the streets faster with my head down, but because I wasn't looking and had my ipod blasting in my ears, someone bumped into me and sent me falling to the ground.

"What the fuck asshole?" I said before I saw who it was.

It was Jacob who was offering me his hand to help me up. He had a stupid grin on his face and it annoyed me all the more.

"I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" He asked as he checked me for cuts and bruises.

"I'm OK." I said as I shrugged him off.

I lifted my head up and looked at him. He looked a lot better than he did last night, healthier. For some reason my stomach fluttered when I looked into his eyes and he still had a crooked smile on his face. A smile that reminded me of- nevermind.

It annoyed me that I still found him attractive but I knew underneath it all, he was a total jerk. So why was I not so angry anymore when I looked into his eyes?

"So, what brings you round here then?" He said bringing me out of my trance.

"I was just- walking around. You?" I said awkwardly.

"Same. So... can I take you for something to eat?" He asked with another crooked smile.

"Sure you don't want to take Rosalie instead?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"It was wrong for me to do that to you and I promise never to make you cry again." He said sympathetically.

That alerted me. "Cry? What makes you think I cried over you?" How did he know I cried?

"Sorry again, I guess you didn't. So um... can I take you?"

I looked at him and it took me awhile to answer. Should I give him another chance? It was only dinner after all and I didn't expect it to be nothing more. Plus I needed someone to cheer me up seeing as _someone _had deserted me.

"Sure... I guess."

Maybe it was a foolish thing to do but I no longer cared. I wasn't going to wear my heart on my sleeve anymore and I knew now not to grab onto things in case they slipped away. I was going to let him take me to dinner and that's it.

I still wondered what _he_ had done to Jacob to make him change his ways that night, but it was no longer important. I just wanted to have a good time tonight and not let myself think about _him_. But it was going to take awhile to get over _him, _because after all, I was still in love with _him._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Some of you are telling me that you don't like how the story is going and that you don't want J and B together. If I told you what was going on, this story would be completely predictable and I don't want that. I like how people are guessing. If you still don't like how it is going then I'm sorry but for those that do, Enjoy! **

We walked slowly down the side walk in awkward silence. I had no idea what to say to Jacob because I was still in an upsetting mood and I also didn't want to make things anymore awkward. In the corner of my eye I could see him taking glances at me and smiling to himself. I wanted to know what he was so happy about because as far as I was concerned, there was nothing happy about me.

"You seem very cheery tonight." I said not really looking at him.

"That's because I am." He said taking another glance.

I hid a little more under my hood, whenever I looked at him a million butterflies entered my stomach and I didn't want to feel that way. Especially not with him.

"Why?" I asked whilst looking at the ground.

"Why? Because I'm taking a beautiful girl out to dinner."

He was trying to soften me up, I could tell. And even though it was slightly working, I wasn't going to let him know that. What he did last time was completely out of order and I was left feeling humiliated. But right now, I was only going to use him to get a meal out of him.

"We just walked right passed the restaurant." I said confused. I assumed we were going to eat at the place he was going to take me last time but obviously not.

"We're not eating there tonight." He said as he finally stopped.

"So then where are we going?"

"There." He said as he pointed at a beautiful restaurant on the corner. It was filled with fairy lights that were draped all over the walls and trees. It looked very expensive inside and I couldn't believe that he was taking me there. The restaurant was ironically named _Bella Italia._

He linked my arm as we crossed over the road and I tried to wiggle out of it at first but gave up knowing he wasn't letting go. He led me up the steps but before he opened the door I stopped.

"What's the matter?" He asked sounding hurt.

"I can't go in there, I look like a tramp!" I said as I went to walk back down the steps. I had taken a peek inside and everyone in there was looking their best. Even the waitresses looked better than I did. I knew that if I walked in with tear soaked eyes, a black hoodie and messy blonde hair that I would be looked at like I was vermin.

"There's nothing wrong with you and why should you care what people think?" He said as he pulled me back up the steps and pulled my hood off my head.

I finally agreed to go in but I ended up pulling my hoodie off and I went straight to the bathroom to sort my hair and face out. When I came back out, Jacob had got us a nice little table by the window and I walked slowly towards it still feeling a little self conscious.

"Do you feel better now?" He said as he flashed me a smile.

"No but I guess it'll do." I said as I took my seat. I accidently bumped my chair into the table and knocked the drinks over. I felt my face instantly burn with humiliation and as I went to dry it up with a napkin, my hand accidently touched Jake's. It felt very cold and he quickly pulled it away. From what I could remember, Jake was always warm. When I sat next to him in English class, I could feel the heat radiating off him. But right then, his hand felt like ice.

I knew that I was making assumptions out of nothing so I quickly put it down to him being outside in the cold. When I looked at him he was smiling at me again.

"I'm sorry, I am such a klutz. Did any of it get on you?" I asked while stumbling over my words.

"No it's OK. Though I wouldn't be surprised if you had done it on purpose." He said jokingly. I was surprised that I _didn't_ do it on purpose and that I genuinely felt sorry.

The waitress came over and ordered our meals. I ordered a mushroom ravioli and Jacob a small spaghetti bolognaise. I was quite shy at first to eat in front of him but when I saw how much he was enjoying his; I thought what the hell and dug right in. He was eating it like he hadn't ate a decent meal in weeks and I held my laugh in as the spaghetti splashed all over his face when he slurped it up.

When we had both finished, Jake's mouth was orange. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I burst out laughing.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Have you seen what you look like?" I said as I handed him a mirror from my bag.

He blushed when he saw his reflection and rapidly wiped his mouth with a napkin. He still had a big splotch of it in the corner.

"Here, you missed a bit." I said as I took the napkin from him, leaned across the table and gently wiped the corner of his mouth. I didn't think anything of it until I looked into his eyes and saw that he was looking at me curiously.

I cleared my throat and took my seat again a little embarrassed. The look he just gave me nearly made the butterflies come threw my throat. I didn't expect to have such a good time with him tonight but I realised how much I really did like Jacob. Even if he did remind me of Edward a little in his mannerisms.

"So, are you glad you agreed to dine with me tonight?"

"Yeah, you sure entertained me." I laughed.

He gave me another crooked smile and I naturally replicated it. Even though I was having such a good time with him, I knew that he could never compare to someone who would always be special in my heart. Then I realised that I was thinking about him again and before I knew it my eyes filled with tears.

Jacob instantly reached for my hand and the coldness shocked me again but I ignored it. The pain of Edward's absence was too over whelming to care about anything else.

"Are you OK Bella?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, just something that's bothering me but I'll be OK. I won't bore you with it." I said trying to laugh it off but knew I was failing.

"You can tell me anything." He said as he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

I remembered when Edward did that to me in my dream, his hands felt so real when they touched me. I was anxious to have that dream again.

We talked a little more about lots of things; I noticed how infectious his smile was. He was a far cry from the jerk he once was and whatever Edward did to him, I was starting to like it.

"Why did you change your hair?" He asked.

"I uh, just wanted a change that's all." I said as I twirled a piece round my finger.

"It was lovely when it was long and chocolate brown."

I felt quite confused when he said that.

"You told me you liked it." I said as I raised my brow.

"I did? I mean I do, it's just that your brown hair makes you Bella."He said as he continued to stroke my hand.

I remember when someone else had once said the same sort of thing and I decided that it was time to change it back.

"You know what? You're right; I'm going to change it back." I said as I took a sip from my water.

Jacob smiled happily and poured himself some water. I watched as he took a swig, it looked like he didn't know what he was doing at all. As he opened his mouth to pour some in, it began to dribble out of his mouth and onto the table. His hands started shaking and his eyes seemed to be watering rapidly. All of a sudden, it didn't look too good.

"Are you feeling alright Jake?" I asked as I looked at him concerned.

He closed his eyes shut for a moment and I could see that he was in pain. He opened them again and I could see that he was now trying to mask it. Sweat was pouring off his head and I was now feeling scared.

"Um, I'm sorry Bella but I must go. I'm not feeling too good." He said as he shakily stood up from his feet. He grabbed the table for support and went to walk away.

"Wait, I'll walk home with you." I said as I grabbed his arm. It was unbelievably cold.

"No, I should go by myself. Don't follow me."

"But Jake-"

Before I could finish my sentence, he ran out of the restaurant into the rain. I grabbed my hoodie and ran out after him hoping to catch up to him and see what was going on. When I got to the side walk he was no where in sight. I ran the way where we had walked but I still couldn't see him anywhere. Fear build up inside me and I hoped that he wasn't lying dead somewhere.

I continued to run around town hoping to find him but I knew I was wasting time. I got a cab to his house. It took awhile to get there and I didn't care that it was getting late; I needed to see that he was OK. When I finally got there I ran out of the cab and banged on the door. A man in a wheel chair answered and looked at me startled.

"Can I help you young lady?" He asked eyeing me up and down.

"Is Jacob home?" I asked frantically out of breath.

"He is but he's not looking too good. Are you Bella by any chance?"

"Yes, we've just had dinner in town and he ran out of there so far I couldn't find him. I had to see if he got home safe."

"He's been acting strange since Friday night. I hope he didn't take anything because if he did I'll kill him." He said very sternly. He looked at me suspiciously and I hoped he didn't think _I_ was responsible for all this. I cringed at the fact that Jake hadn't been himself since then and I hoped he wasn't ill because of what Edward did to him.

"I wasn't with him then Mr Black. I bumped into him earlier in town and that's the first time I've seen him in awhile." I lied.

"OK, I'll tell him you stopped by." He said as he went to shut the door.

"Wait, is there any chance I can see him?" I said holding the door open.

He looked at me again and he seemed to be questioning it in his mind but finally he nodded and he let me past.

"Don't blame me if you catch him puking his guts up. You don't seem the type of girl who has a strong stomach." He laughed to himself and wheeled into the kitchen.

He didn't even tell me where Jake's room was so I walked around the house hoping to find him. I walked down a hall which I assumed led to his bedroom and knocked lightly.

"Jake?" I said quietly.

The door opened and I braced myself to see him in a bad state as I entered the room. To my surprise, he was looking fine and was reading a book on his bed.

"Hey Bella." He said cheerfully and I looked at him surprised.

"Hey Jake, how you doing?" I asked as I sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm feeling better now thanks. Sorry for running out on you, I just didn't want you to see me like that." He said sounding very sorry.

Even though I was feeling slightly angry that the guy had ditched me again, I knew it was for a good reason. If it was me, I probably would have done the same thing because I know I wouldn't want anyone seeing me throwing up.

"It's OK, I just wanted to see if you got home safe." I said as I got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" He said as he put his book to the side and got up too. He seemed a little upset that I was leaving but I had somewhere I needed to go.

"I uh I better get home, it's pretty late." I said.

He still looked saddened but he seemed to understand when he nodded his head.

"Well despite me feeling very under the weather before, I had a wonderful time Bella and I hope you did too."

"I did and I really didn't expect to. I'm prepared to brush everything under the carpet and start again." I genuinely meant that, he was so great to be with tonight that I didn't care about what he had done before. He was funny, understanding and caring and I really enjoyed his company. However, I still felt very strongly about a certain someone and before I could get anymore involved with Jake, I wanted to see if there was any chance of that someone coming back.

"Thanks Bella. I guess I'll see you at school." Before I knew what was happening, I felt his lips brush my cheek and the butterflies were pouring out of me. I felt happy and also guilty at the same time. I felt guilty because I still loved Edward and I wished that it was him who had kissed me. I felt happy because I still liked Jake and I liked how he made me feel better. My head was a confusing mess.

"Bye." I said as I rushed out of there and ran towards the cemetery.

I wasn't ready to go home yet, there was still some place I had to go but I couldn't tell Jake that. As I approached the gates to the house, the once happy feeling in my stomach vanished instantly and what took over instead was a huge hole in my chest.

I knew that I was just torturing myself by being here again, knowing that there was a possibility that this entire house was now consumed with nothingness. But I had to reassure myself, I had to know if I should just give up hope and move on.

I walked down the path and into the house quickly. When I got in the main entrance to house that led to the stairs, I found myself feeling too scared to shout out his name. I didn't know if I wanted to put myself threw all that again. I didn't want the situation to become very _real._ But as I always do, I ignored the voice in my head that told me to get out of there and I called out his name.

"Edward? It's Bella. Please answer me if you're here."

I walked towards the doors to the chandelier room and stopped to see if I could hear anything back. There was nothing so I began to open the doors. I stopped in my tracks and what I saw sent my heart in my mouth.

The whole room looked like a tornado had hit it. All the furniture was upside down and looked like it had been thrown in different places. All the ornaments were smashed in bits on the floor. The curtains were torn and some had been taken down completely. The modern looking mirror was smashed and was lying on the floor.

I ran to the fire place hoping to find a certain thing still in good condition and luckily, Annabel's picture was still perfect. I grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. I looked back at the horrid mess that was now the chandelier room. It looked nothing like how it used to be and it sure didn't look anything like the beautiful room I saw in my dream.

Could Edward have done this? Was he finally back? Did he think I wasn't coming anymore and got upset? What if when I called him the other night he just didn't hear me? Hope filled up inside me and I prayed that my questions would be answered. But the room looked an absolute disaster and if Edward had done this, I shouldn't be happy, I should be scared.

And even though I knew it wasn't good if Edward did this, I couldn't help soothing at the fact that he hadn't disappeared completely. But then another theory popped into my mind. The gates to the house were now unlocked and anyone could get in. What if some kids had done this? What if _Rosalie_ had done this? I did make a show of myself at dinner and maybe she had gone back to hating me again? I just didn't know which one could be true.

I walked around the room to inspect it, everything was just completely destroyed and I felt sad that the last remaining ornaments of this house were now in broken pieces on the floor. But then I realised one piece of furniture was still intact, the huge mirror against the fireplace. It was the original one that came from the house, the one I saw in my dream. Tears welled up in my eyes as I shouted his name again.

"Edward!"

There was still no answer, why was he doing this to me? Deep down inside I knew it wouldn't have been those kids that had done this because I saw how scared they were when they ran out of here. Rosalie especially. So the only other option is that Edward had done this himself but for some fucking reason he was deciding to ignore me.

"You know what Edward? Fuck you! Have it your way then. I know you're here and if you have decided to ignore me then fine, I don't need you anyway. Good luck with spending eternity on your own!"

It felt great to finally get it off my chest. And even though I had felt upset and heartbroken before, I was now starting to feel angry towards him because of what he was doing to me.

As I dodged all the furniture to get to the door on the other side, something on the floor caught my eye. There were drops of fresh blood on the floor that wasn't yet dry. Panic consumed me when I saw a knife next to the drops covered in blood. Someone had been hurt here, very recently too. I was scared that whoever had done this was still in the house somewhere. I grabbed hold of the door handle and ran outside trying to hold in my scream.

With everything inside me, I just prayed to god that whatever bad thing had happened in there, that it had nothing to do with Edward. Then again, why should I care? Whatever is coming to him now he's on his own. He obviously thinks he can handle things by himself from now on so I was going to let him. Then another thought came to mind and I knew for a fact Edward would be hurt for me thinking it but I couldn't help it.

What if it was Edward who hurt someone?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've been busy with work otherwise I would have updated sooner. I hope you like this chapter. I've decided to do the next chapter in E POV to please Edward fans and there's a little in his POV near the end of the chapter. Enjoy and review!**

I filled my tray with lunch and took my usual seat with Alice at our table. Rosalie still hadn't been in school since the house incident and though she had everyone fooled and thinking she was better, I knew she really wasn't. I could always here her talking in her sleep at night, something that I could never make out. She would always try to talk to me about what she saw that night but I wasn't interested. I didn't want to talk about that house anymore, all it had done is made me feel bad and I was trying to get over my heartache for Edward.

But as I tried not to think about it, it always came back to me and I had a very bad feeling about what I found in the house last Saturday. The image of the knife and the drops of blood had now been imprinted on my mind and I was desperate to know who had been hurt. But I wasn't ever going to talk about it to anyone. I didn't want anyone to know that I had been going into that house on a regular basis to visit a _ghost._

"So where the hell did you go on Saturday night? You completely freaked out at dinner." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I uh, just walked around town on my own." I lied.

"How come you lashed out like that? I thought Rosalie had apologised to you?"

"She didn't but it doesn't matter." I said as I took a sip from my lemonade.

"I still think there's something wrong with that girl, even though she didn't have any serious injuries. Does she seem a little... _off_ to you?"

"Yes she does, you noticed it too huh?" I said alarmed that I wasn't the only one that thought so.

"Yeah, when I try and have a conversation with her about something, she changes the topic and starts babbling about something else. And most of the time she looks like she's just staring into space. It's like the lights are on but no ones home you know? I think she's still traumatized from that spooky fucking house. I swear that house is completely evil. I've always said so."

My mouth went dry from the last thing she said because I was starting to get a bad vibe from the house too. I had always gone there whenever I felt down and always had Edward to talk to. He would always make me feel better, make me feel wanted. He really was my best friend and he became the love of my life. And now he's gone. But the last thing I saw in the house looked horrific and it really did look like something evil had been there.

My eyes started to fill up but I quickly wiped them with my sleeve. I just wanted the pain to go away, I wanted to forget him and move on with my life. If only I never went into that house...

Then I realised that if I hadn't, I would've still been the boring girl with no friends and I never would have had that amazing experience of meeting a ghost. I had done something that mediums and spiritualists are trying to do and I didn't even have to try. The experience had helped me with my life but I didn't think it would end this quickly. I never wanted it to end, I never wanted him to go away and I didn't think I would ever feel like this for someone.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice said snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry Alice, what?"

"I said Jacob is coming this way," She whispered. "Quick, look like we're busy."

Alice started to pretend to read a book and I tried to hold my smirk in. Alice had no idea that Jacob and I spent Saturday night together in a restaurant and I didn't want her to know either. She made me promise to her that I would never give Jacob a chance again because of what he did to me with Rosalie. I guess I should have took her advice and told him to get lost but I really needed good company that night otherwise I would have gone insane. But that was all I expected, one good night and that would be it. I didn't expect him to want to see me again but yet here he was making his way to our table.

He sat down beside me with his tray and flashed me a smile. Alice lowered her book from her face looked at him like he was a piece of dirt.

"Excuse me are you lost?" She said bitterly.

"Um, no I don't think so." He said meekly.

"You seem to have mistaken this for the asshole table. You sit over there buddy." She said as she pointed to Jake's football buddies.

"Well today I'm sitting with Bella." He said as he started eating his lunch.

Alice looked at me confused and flashed me a "what the hell?" look. I had a sudden urge to laugh because I myself was shocked to see Jacob sitting with us.

Paul, one of Jake's friends came over to our table and nudged him.

"Uh, you not joining us today or something?" He said confused.

"No, I'm sitting here thank you." Jake said as he continued to eat.

"But you always sit with us."

"And today I'm sitting with Bella. Is that OK with you?" Jake said and it sounded like he was getting pissed off.

"Uh sure." Paul then walked off and muttered under his breath "Asshole."

Alice still looked completely puzzled as she started eating her lunch too. It looked like she was dying to ask again why he had decided to sit with us.

"So... why are you here again? I mean after what you did to Bella, do you think it's OK for you to sit here?" She said as she drummed her nails on the table.

"Bella has forgiven me. Didn't she tell you?" Jake said and my stomach did a flip.

"Wait, what? When?" Alice asked.

"On Saturday evening. We had dinner together and we had a good time. Didn't we Bella?" He said as he looked at me.

"I uh, yeah, yeah we did." I stuttered and I looked at Alice apologetically.

"Well she certainly didn't tell me. How could you forgive him Bella?" Alice asked distraught.

"Like the way she forgave you. I mean you weren't exactly nice to her when she moved here were you?" Jake said defensively.

"I'm family, there's a huge difference. You're just another typical prick that treats girls like shit." Alice said too loudly.

I was cringing in my seat and I looked around and people were staring at us. Alice and Jacob continued to bicker and I grabbed my tray and took it to where they were stacked. I turned around and Jake was stood behind me.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's OK just forget it. I guess I should have told her. I promised her that I would never give you the time of day again. I just didn't expect you to sit with us that's all." I chuckled.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't sit with you again." He said with puppy dog eyes and I felt really bad.

"No don't be silly, I'll talk to Alice."

He smiled and walked off into the men's room. That was a very weird lunch.

**

It was English next and I hoped to god that there wouldn't be another scene like the one at lunch. Both Alice and Jacob were in this lesson with me. I walked into class and Jake was already sat in his seat. As I walked passed Alice, she grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and pulled me down to her.

"Don't fall for his tricks Bella." She said and she let go.

I quickly took my seat and held my head in my hands. Was I being stupid? Was I making people think I was stupid? I wasn't expecting to be romantically involved with Jake right now; I was still fawning over someone else.

"What book are we reading for this class?" Jacob asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean you don't know? We've been studying it for the past month or so." I chuckled and I slid over my copy of "The picture of Dorian Gray."

"This is great, I love this book." He said as he flipped through the pages.

"You do? You always seem to be bored with this class." I asked puzzled.

"Well maybe that's because I've read this book a lot of times, I probably know more about it than the teacher."

_Yeah right_ I thought and I pulled my notebook out of my bag. Mr Conner then walked in with test papers in his hand. Everyone groaned when they saw them and I myself had completely forgotten that we had a test this afternoon. I loved this book just as much as Jake says he does so I felt confident to do the test.

"If anyone has been listening to a word I have said for the past month and actually read the book, then you should be able to fly through this test." Mr Conner said as he handed out the papers. "Mr Black, should I even bother to give you a paper and just slap an F on here? Or are you going to attempt it?" Mr Conner said as he came to our desk.

"I think I'll be able to fly through it sir."Jake said confidently and Mr Conner chuckled under his breath and placed two papers on our table.

"OK you can all start." Mr Conner said as he took his seat at the front.

We had one hour to complete the test and the questions seemed pretty difficult. Despite me knowing the book very well, I was finding myself struggling to answer most of them. It was asking things about the time period of when the story takes place and I just written down what I thought.

I took a peek at what Jake was doing, I expected him to be just lay back in his chair and fiddling with his phone but no. He was actually doing the test and without struggle it looked like. He was writing huge paragraphs for each question and seemed to be going into a lot of depth. How was this possible? I knew for a fact that he was never interested in this book because I had been sat next to him for the past month. But here he was flying through the questions and making me feel like a dunce.

Before I knew it, the hour was up and Mr Conner told us to stop writing. He started to collect the papers and when he came to our table I saw him roll his eyes at Jacob. If he expected to see a very poor effort then he was going to get a shock. As it so happens, his eyes bulged out of his sockets when he saw how much writing Jacob had done.

"You've actually done some work Jacob. We'll see if any of this makes sense or not." Mr Conner said as he started to read the first paragraph. His brow rose as he read and I knew he was impressed. "Wow, you've written this as if you were from that time period. I'm very impressed Jacob, well done." He said as he patted Jake's shoulder and Jacob looked proud of himself.

Mr Conner looked at mine and said, "Very good attempt Bella but I think you need to read the questions properly." He then turned away and collected more papers.

I sat with my mouth gaped open. _How is this possible? It's not fair. _I screamed in my head.

If only I remembered about this test, I could have asked Edward for help because he was from the same time period. _Oh yeah, he left..._

"I knew it would be easy." Jacob said with a smile plastered on his face.

"That's so unfair. I read this book and I liked it and you haven't bothered to even listen for four weeks and suddenly you know all the answers? I smell a rat." I said like a sore loser.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I mean you must have cheated, somehow you got the answers of the test. And don't bother to tell me that you've read the book because when I was in your room on Saturday, there was no sign of any books and there's been no sign of you studying it at all during classes. And there's no way that you read it on the last minute and suddenly knew all the answers because I've been studying it for four weeks and even _I _struggled with this test. You cheated, simple as that." I said and I didn't take a breath while I said it. I sat back in my seat and folded my arms over my chest.

"OK breathe," Jacob said and I took a deep breath. "I'm telling you the honest truth. I really do love that book; I've read it over one hundred times. I know everything about it."

I decided to test him myself by asking the questions quickly. "What did Dorian indulge in?"

"Hedonism."

"What play did Sibyl fail in?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"How did she die?"

"She-"He seemed to be struggling with this one and I was glad that he finally had a question he didn't know the answer to. "She swallowed prussic acid..." He whispered.

A flash of the dream then entered my mind. The moment I picked up that glass, swallowed the acid and felt my body give up on me was the worst experience I had ever gone through. My breathing was becoming heavier as I thought about the pain and heartache Edward had gone through from losing his loved one to acid. Then it all started to dawn on me, I was able to concentrate on the test without thinking about him, I was able to get through the day without breaking down and crying, I was able to still laugh and smile at people but right then it all felt too much.

The feelings I had held in were now trying to pour out of me but I had kept them in because I wanted to be strong and I was sick of crying. The realisation of him leaving would always hit where it hurts whenever my mind had been occupied by something else.

I started to feel weak and I could feel the tears coming and finally the bell rang and it was the end of the school day. I grabbed my bag and rushed to the door, ignoring both Alice and Jacob shouting my name. I made it outside before all the other kids rushed out and headed to the wall behind the back. I slumped down to the floor and finally let it all out. I cried and cried hoping that somehow when I was done, I would feel better.

Why did he leave? What had I done for him to disappear? Or if he hadn't left the house, why didn't he talk to me anymore? The state the house was in proves that someone had been there and had gotten hurt and I knew for a fact it wouldn't have been anyone round here who would have gone in that house. Everyone now had come to an agreement that the house was evil and should be left alone. But where was Edward? Why didn't he tell me where he was going if he had to leave? I didn't even tell him how I felt.

Suddenly, two black boots appeared before me and I looked up to see who they belonged to. It was Jacob and he bent down and wiped the tears from my eyes with his hand.

"Somebody looks like they need a shoulder to cry on." He said softly.

I smiled and got up from the ground feeling pathetic that he found me crying. "I'm fine, it's just something I'm dealing with at the moment and it's really hard because I've got no one to talk to about it."I said as I wiped my face.

"You can talk to me. Come on, let's go for a walk."

We started walking up the trail towards the woods and I clung on to his arm in case I fell in the slippy mud. We walked through all the trees until we came to a dirt path we which was easier to walk on.

"I haven't walked through these woods in a long time, it feels amazing." He said looking all around him as we slowly walked down the path.

"It's just trees, trees and more trees. I've never seen so much green in my life. I much prefer to be back in sunny Phoenix."

"Why when you're surrounded by this beautiful scenery?" He said as he let go of my arm and started twirling around.

I started laughing at him dancing about like an idiot. I mocked him and I twirled around too and pulled stupid faces like him and we ended up bumping into each other and falling to the ground. We both erupted in laughter.

"I had no idea you loved nature so much." I said to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said as he got up on his feet and pulled me up with him. He still had hold of my hands and started tracing his fingers over my silver bracelet.

"This is pretty." He said.

"Thanks."

"Why were you so upset before Bella?" He asked curiously.

I pulled my hands away and shrugged, I couldn't be bothered talking about it. It was weird, whenever I was with Jake I would always feel better but for awhile now he had started to remind me of Edward. I think it was because I so desperately wanted Edward back that I was hoping there would be some similarities in Jake.

"It's not because of the test is it?" He asked and I let out a laugh at how ridiculous it would be if that was true.

"No of course not, I'm not that sad." I said as I playfully nudged him.

"Then what is it?" He asked as he gently took my hand again and started to caress it with his thumb.

"Why do you always like to touch my hands?" I asked curiously realizing for the first time that he always seemed to want to touch me.

"I don't know, I guess I like how soft they feel to mine."He said as he caressed it even more. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you?" He asked again. I decided to just give up and just tell him.

"I had a friend who was a little... different to other people but was no more normal than you and I. We had a very close bond and he was always there to comfort me and to tell me everything was going to be OK. Then one day out of nowhere, he disappeared without a trace and I don't know if he's left completely or if he's just ignoring me. I need him to come back; he was my only true friend and I..." Without thinking I blurted out, "I fell in love with him."

Jacob's face turned into a frown and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You... you fell in love with him?" He said slowly.

"Yeah but this happened after my "none date" with you. I had a dream about him and I never really believed in the ability to develop feelings for someone over night but it happened to me."It felt weird talking about this to Jacob and I hoped that I hadn't alarmed him by letting him know all this."But it doesn't even matter now because he's gone."

"I had no idea you were going through this. You've hid it so well but I noticed you were getting upset by the end of English class. I'm so sorry Bella, I really I am."

"It's not your fault but I guess that's just the way guys are, there're all assholes. I just wish I knew why he left."

"Maybe he thought he didn't deserve you, maybe he thought it would be best if you didn't see him anymore because he didn't want to hurt you."

"He never would have hurt me, I trusted him but I could never convince him. He's hurt me more by leaving but I'm going to get over it. I have to move on and forget him otherwise I will forever be a crumbling mess. What we had was special but now I know it was too good to be true." I said as I continued to walk down the dirt path with Jacob at my side. "I'm starting to feel angry with him for doing this to me."

Then Jacob stopped me by walking in front. He took my hands yet again and looked me straight in the eyes. "You have every right to feel angry and I'm going to promise to you again Bella, that I won't hurt you again. I had no idea that you were going through this and you deserve to have someone who will treat you with kindness and respect."

"Thanks Jake." I said and I looked into his eyes. He was leaning in for a kiss and I felt like I was stuck to the ground. But before his lips could touch mine, something changed in his eyes and he pulled away. His hand was still touching mine and it felt like something was moving inside of it. He pulled his hand away and turned away from me.

"Are you OK Jake?" I asked and it seemed that same thing was happening again that happened last Saturday.

"I need to go now Bella but it's not because of you I assure you. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he started to sprint down the path towards the exit of the woods.

What the hell happened? What made him do this again? I couldn't be bothered to think about it and I slowly walked down the path. He nearly kissed me and it was weird that he wanted to even after I told him I loved someone else. He was being very mature about it and the things he was saying were things Edward would have told me to help me. Jake really had changed and I was glad I decided to give him another chance.

But something was obviously really wrong with him, something that was causing him pain and I was dying to know what.

**E POV**

I could feel him struggling inside of me and I ran as fast as I could back to the house. Whenever I was away from it for too long, my energy slowly decreased and Jacob's took over. It only ever lasted a couple of hours; I found that out on Saturday. I hoped that Isabella wouldn't find out...

_Get out of me! Get out!_ He screamed inside me, he was giving us a headache.

_Shut up, you're making me weaker!_

_Good, I want you out!_

_Get used to me Jacob, because I'm not going anywhere..._


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woo quick update! It's Friday night and I'm stuck in so I thought I'd update :D Here's some of Edward's POV. Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

**E POV**

I struggled as I made it to the gates of the house. Jacob's energy was slowly increasing and I could feel myself slipping away inside him.

On Saturday evening, after my dinner with Isabella, Jacob managed to push me out of his body when I got into the ball room. He threw the furniture at me, my ornaments and even tried to stab me with a knife. I laughed at his effort; surely he should know that nothing can physically hurt me anymore?

As he tried to plunge the knife in me, I struggled to take it out of his hands and accidently, he slashed his ribs. His blood started to pour onto the floor and while he bent down in pain, I took my opportunity to get inside him once again. My energy was restored and his wounds quickly healed.

And now as I stumbled down the path to my house, I could feel him becoming stronger and ready to jump out of me again.

_I'm not going to let you through those doors! _He screamed at me.

My knees gave way on me and I fell inches away from the front doors. In just a few small steps, my energy would increase and Jacob's would weaken. I tried to lift my legs but Jacob was putting all his strength into them, he wasn't letting me walk.

_Give up! Once I'm out of here, I'm going to set this house on fire! Then there would be nothing left of you! _He screamed.

I was never going to let that happen, this house was the only thing keeping me existing and if the house goes, I go too.

His threats were making me angry and I put all my emotions into my strength and got up off the floor. I grabbed the door handle and stiffly opened the door.

_I'm not going to let you! I'm not going to let you!_

_Shut up! _I screamed back and finally I fell into the house and my energy quickly came back. Jacob's voice faded away in my head and I was back to my strong state inside his body. I got up off the floor and walked inside the ball room.

The room was horrific to look at. As I walked past a broken arm chair, I noticed drops of blood on the floor. I scrubbed them off with a tattered handkerchief. I prayed that Isabella hadn't come by the house and seen this room in such a state. I knew I should have cleared the mess straight away but I knew that Isabella would go straight to Jacob's house after I ran out on her on Saturday evening.

I removed the damaged furniture from the ball room and put them into the basement. I tidied the room as best as I could and after everything looked back to normal, I slumped to the floor to think. Then something sprung to my mind like a moth to a flame and I suddenly became giddy with excitement.

Isabella had fallen in love with me.

I didn't have the slightest idea that she could ever feel that way about me. I thought all I ever could be to her was a friend, someone she could rely on but never be with romantically. I always thought that Jacob was the only one she wanted, and even after the way he treated her, I still thought she had feelings for him.

When I first saw her on the night she was dared to enter this place, I thought she was Annabel. Everything about her appearance reminded me of her. She had the same dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her features were exactly like Annabel's and I automatically assumed it was her. For the years I had spent in this house alone, I had waited for Annabel to appear to me and take me with her to the better place. But as soon as I had given up hope, here comes this angel who I believed was her.

I was confused at the fact that she ran away from me whenever I came closer to her at first. I didn't understand why she was afraid of me and when she smashed threw the window and jumped over the gate, I felt heartbroken all over again. But then I saw something glistening near the fireplace, something silver. I bent down to trace my fingers threw it but to my surprise, I was able to touch it.

I was so relieved when she came back but I knew it was only for the bracelet and I soon realized that this girl wasn't Annabel, she was her descendant. But it didn't matter to me, I liked Isabella instantly and we had a connection. We were able to talk non stop through the night hours when she came to visit me, she could make smile again and bring me happiness. Because of her, the bitterness inside me was slowly fading away.

I noticed that she was a little different to Annabel personality wise. She seemed to be more strong minded and mature. Annabel was delicate and a little child like. And even though my feelings for Annabel would never die, was it so wrong to be able to love again even if I was dead?

I realized that Isabella and I would only be friends and nothing more, because she had a pulse and I didn't. But the strong feelings inside me were growing and growing and after she came to me pouring her heart out about what Jacob and Rosalie had done to her, I truly lost it.

I felt unbelievably jealous that he had the ability to go on a date with her, to be able to touch her and to be with her yet he took it all for granted. I wanted to be him so much, I wanted to be the one to make her heart flutter and to make her weak at the knees.

When he invaded this place with those other kids, I took advantage and decided to possess him. Then when I saw Isabella walking down the path to come see me, I knew I had to leave his body and get back to my ghostly state in the house before she found me gone. When I appeared before her in the ball room, she looked so upset and disappointed in me because of the way the kids had ran out of here. I couldn't handle her being upset with me, and I couldn't handle the fact that she was still slightly afraid of me. I didn't want to be the person who gave her the creeps; I wanted everything that Jacob could give her. I didn't feel equal to Isabella; I didn't want to scare her anymore so I possessed Jacob again.

I knew that the only way I could be with her was to take over Jacob's body, the one person who I believed she really wanted.

But it's _me _she loves, and now she says she's angry with me. I had hurt her, I had broken her heart but it wasn't intentional. How was I supposed to know she would fall in love with _me?_

But I can never go back; I couldn't risk Jacob going by his word and setting the house on fire, because I would burn with it. Before meeting Isabella, I couldn't have cared less about what happened to me, there was no reason for me to exist anymore. But Isabella gave me the will to _live_ again and I wasn't ready to give that up. I was going to be with her, even if that meant taking over Jacob's life completely and having to disappear. His life was meaningless anyway, his father hated him, he got bad grades and he treated people very badly. Thanks to me I was making his life better, even if it was for my own selfish reasons.

I had noticed how Isabella had sensed a change in "Jacob". She was finding it confusing that "he" was all of a sudden starting to be nice to her and getting good grades. But it had been _me _all along and she didn't even know it. I didn't want her to ever find out because I knew she would hate me even more if she did. The only person who could possibly know about me was that bitch Rosalie and people were already starting to think she was crazy so I knew I had nothing to worry about.

I didn't mean to break Isabella's heart; I almost broke down myself when I found her crying outside the school. But I couldn't risk leaving Jacob's body now, Edward was gone and I was going to make up for it by becoming Jacob Black and healing her.

**

**B POV**

I lay on my bed with my ipod blasting threw my ears. I wanted to drown out all the bad thoughts in my head, I was sick to death of feeling low and it was all because of _boys. _Whether they are dead or alive, I knew that they were all assholes, every single one of them. I wasn't ever going to let a guy do that to me again, I had too many important things to think about like going back to Phoenix as soon as the semester was over. As soon as my mother steps her foot back in Phoenix, I was going to get the first flight back home.

I was so sick of this place; it was nothing but a dullsville. Everything about it annoyed me whether it being too many trees, the crappy weather and the ignorant people. I started to visualise myself getting off a plane and feeling the sun hit my face, I couldn't even remember what the sun felt like because it had been so long since I last saw it. At least I had something to look forward to now, going back home with my family.

Esme and Carlise and been nothing but nice to me, I didn't blame them at all for my horrible stay here. And Alice had started to be nice to me and I had grown to really like her. But there was something about this place I couldn't wait to get away from because it was starting to feel like home less and less.

As I continued to daydream about going back to Phoenix, I felt my cell phone vibrate on my nightstand. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Jacob ringing me. I didn't know if I wanted to answer it or not, I was starting to feel peaceful on my own and I didn't want to worry about him right now. But the memory of him running off and becoming ill came to my mind.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey Bella, It's Jacob. I'm calling to apologise."

"You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know and it's going to stop I promise."

"Are you OK now?" I said as I sat up on my bed.

"Yeah, it's just these dizzy spells I get but they come and go quickly."

"I think you should go to the doctor Jake, it sounds like it could be serious." I said as I started to worry.

"I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me. What are you doing right now?" He asked.

I figured that he was going to ask me to come out with him but I was in too much of a lazy mood to do anything.

"I'm studying," I lied.

"Liar," He laughed

"I'm not lying!" I shouted and I covered my mouth quickly because I didn't want to wake anyone up.

"Yes you are." He teased.

"How would you know huh?"

"Look out your window..."

I was suddenly alarmed by what he said and I quickly ran to the window. Had he been watching me the whole time?

"Hello Bella." His voice said to the right of me and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that he was up in the tree in the back yard.

"What on earth are you doing up there?" I asked shakily.

"I was just in the neighbourhood and I thought I'd check up on my good friend Bella."

"By climbing a tree?" I asked and he smiled shyly and his cheeks flushed. "Well you better get down before your neck gets broken."

"I won't fall, I'm a good climber."

"I don't mean if you fall, I mean if Carlise catches you..." I chuckled.

"OK, OK I'll get down but only if you'll sneak out with me. I want to take you out and this time I won't run away I promise."

I thought about that for a second, it was a school night and if I got caught walking around I was going to be in big trouble. It was OK when I used to sneak off to the Masen manor because no one would have ever seen me there.

I was so bored and I needed something exciting to happen so I thought what the hell. I kept my grey sweats on and just shoved my black jacket on. I realized that I always looked like crap when I was with Jacob these days but he didn't really seem to care so why should I? I was starting to feel really comfortable with him.

I made my way to the window and put one leg onto the outside sill.

"Wait hold on, climb down slowly OK? I don't want you to hurt yourself..." He said as he held his arms out to me in case I fell. I found it adorable that he was concerned for my safety, but he had no idea how many times I had done this.

I grabbed the drain pipe with two hands and slid all the way down to the ground. I looked up to find Jacob looking at me with his mouth gaped open.

"Bet you didn't think I could do that did you? I'm smarter than you think." I said playfully as I winked at him.

In one smooth move, Jacob dropped down from the tree and landed beside me.

"You're full of surprises Isabella Swan." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"So...," I said bringing us out of the trance with each other, "Where're we going?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go see a flicker show?" He asked.

"A flicker show? Do you mean go see a movie?" I asked confused.

"Uh yeah, of course."

"OK."

We walked across the yard to the front. I thought his car would have been there but it wasn't.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Oh, it needs some repairs doing to it so I can't use it."

"What about the motorcycle?"

"That too."

"So then how are we getting to the cinema?"

"By that,"

I looked to see what he was pointing at and to my surprise; a beautiful white horse pulling a white and gold carriage was clapping down the road. I stared in amazement and rubbed my eyes in case I was dreaming.

It stopped outside the house and Jacob opened the door to the cart. He held his hand out like a gentleman and said, "Your carriage awaits miss."

"Where're seriously riding in this?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup," He said with a crooked smile.

I gladly walked forward and took his hand and climbed into the carriage. The seats were gold with white cushions and the huge wheels were gold. I felt like squealing like a school girl. Jacob climbed on beside me and I flashed him a big grin.

"This is amazing Jake, how did you do this?"

"I pulled a few strings." He said mysteriously and I no longer cared how he got it, I was just so happy that I was riding in it.

My jaw ached from smiling so much the whole ride to the cinema. It was about 11:00 PM so there weren't many people out around town. I felt so cosy and overwhelmed at the same time. Jake put his arm around me and he scooted up closer to me. I could see him staring at me through the corner of my eye but I was too occupied in looking at the sights passing me by to look back.

We stopped outside the cinema and Jake helped me out of the carriage. It clapped away down the road and I watched until it was out of sight.

"That definitely tops the ride on your motorcycle." I said cheerfully.

We went to see the cinema times; I didn't even know what movies were out that we could watch.

"How about this one?" He said as he pointed to a romance.

I wasn't in the mood to see people or lovey dovey with each other so I suggested a horror. Jake looked at me with his brow raised but agreed to see it.

He bought me pop corn and slush. We sat down while the trailers were coming on and I offered Jake some pop corn but as he ate it, it fell out of his mouth. It was like watching a baby eating for it self for the first time.

"You're so clumsy when you eat." I teased.

He blushed and chewed slowly and I laughed. The movie came on and I realized what it was about, ghosts. I felt uneasy while I watched and I could also feel Jacob stiffen beside me, maybe he wasn't a fan of horrors? I just wasn't a fan of ghosts at the moment, one in particular.

Before I knew it, I was thinking about _him_ again. I wished there was a switch I could press that would make me stop loving him and let me move on quicker. But he had become such a huge part of my life that it was hard to forget him. I was going to though; I was going to make myself forget.

Jacob had proved to me that he had matured and I was already starting to really like him all over again. The horse and carriage blew me away and I knew he wouldn't have done all that just to get me to sleep with him. Still, I knew I wasn't completely ready to be with someone, I had to get over Edward first, and it was only fair.

I noticed that Jacob kept checking his watch from time to time and I wondered if it was because he was bored of being with me or the movie. When it finally ended, the carriage picked us up again and rode us back to my house.

"Have you had a good time Bella?" Jacob asked me in the carriage.

"I really have, even though the movie sucked." I laughed.

"Yeah, you have weird taste in movies." He teased.

"Hey, I didn't know it would be that crap!" I said as I playfully nudged him.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him and he was staring at me in that way again.

"Yes Jake?"

"Can I kiss you?" He asked shyly.

I looked down at my hands nervously. What to do now? If I kiss him then it would definitely be over with someone else, even if it never really happened in the first place. Maybe this would help me forget and move on? I was still unsure, maybe I needed more time...

"I don't know Jake, you know I'm still in love with someone else and I don't want to hurt you."

"You need to forget him Bella; he was never good enough for you anyway. I could be your equal; I would never hurt you again."

"I know it's just that I'm still hurting over him."

"Then let me heal you. Just let me kiss you and then you can make your decision."

I looked up at him again and he was leaning in really close, our lips were almost touching. Before I knew it, his lips pressed onto mine and something fluttered in my stomach. The kiss felt right, it was like there was a spark between us.

"Goodnight Bella." He said and I hopped out of the carriage and waved goodbye.

He leaned over the back of the carriage as he rode down the road. I was stood feeling confused and overwhelmed again. I did enjoy the kiss but I felt guilty for enjoying it. My feelings for Edward were still very strong but was it all just false hope? He broke my heart and I still didn't know if he was completely gone.

Then I made a decision. I was going to go to the house one last time to see if he was there, and if he wasn't, I was finally going to move on and forget him...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow I know, it was like last year when I last updated. So sorry for those who have waited, life got in the way but I won't bore you with excuses. Here is the next instalment, this chapter may piss a few of you off but please keep an open mind, not everything will be sickly sweet in this story. If you think you have read this story before, you may have on fictionpress but I have written this story with original characters also. This is my own work I do not believe in copying. Anyway... on with the story!**

**Bella POV**

I hesitated as I stood at the tall black gates of the Manor. _Here we go again _I thought and I definitely wasn't building my hopes up. I kept telling myself that if Edward truly cared about me, if he really was my friend, then he would be there in the ballroom waiting for me like he used to.

Those days were slowly fading in my mind and I was starting to think I had imagined it all. Oh my god, what if I did? What if I was losing my mind and I had imagined him? But then I thought back to when Rosalie and her cronies invaded this place and ran out screaming. No I hadn't imagined him, he was just being ignorant.

After Jacob left, I snuck out of the house and ran straight for the Masen Manor. It was 2 o'clock in the morning and the sky was pitch black with only a few stars shining. I would have been called crazy for going at this time but I was much too eager.

I eventually pushed the stiff gate open and stormed down the path. This was Edward's last chance, if he wasn't here; I was never coming back to this house again.

I pushed the door open with such force that it banged against the wall and shuddered. I wasn't going to look anywhere else, only the ballroom. I walked past the painting on the wall and looked in those green eyes that I always felt used to welcome me. _He looks like an angel _I thought but the past couple of weeks... he had been far from. I shook my head and refused to look at it again, I wasn't going to let that beautiful painting mesmerize me anymore.

I stopped at the closed doors of the ballroom and took a deep breath. _Last chance Edward_ I thought and suddenly I remembered what the room looked like the last time I saw it. The furniture was completely destroyed and there had been spots of blood and a knife on the floor. I didn't recognise the knife so I didn't know if Edward would have been able to hold it or not. I wasn't stupid enough to surpass the idea that there was a possibility Edward could have hurt someone. He had a history of murder after all and I still didn't know what happened to Rosalie.

I always said I trusted him but did I really? Could I really have trusted a murderer? The only thing I did trust was that he wouldn't have physically hurt me because he would have done it already. I didn't think about the possibility of him hurting me emotionally, maybe I was just too naive.

I knew I was wasting my time and torturing myself standing behind those closed doors, I had come here for closure and that was what I was going to get whether it be bad or good. I flung the door open and stared. Someone had been here; I didn't need to be a genius to figure that out. Where was the destroyed furniture? The room had been tidied, to look at it you wouldn't think it had looked the way it was. I looked on the floor where the knife and blood had been, there was nothing there.

Edward tidied it up, he must have. Who else could it have been? The tiniest bit of hope started to build inside me. He had to be here somewhere.

As I walked around the room, I sniffed up trying to catch his sweet scent. I could smell it slightly and I called out his name.

"Edward, I know you're here so show yourself. NOW!" I said with way too much anger.

Once again there was no reply and no sign of Edward. I continued to walk around the room and I stamped my feet as I did. I was breathing heavily with a scowl on my face. I wasn't feeling sad or depressed, I was feeling very frustrated and I felt like throwing something.

As soon as I thought of the idea, I picked up a heavy book and threw it against the wall.

"SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT!" I screamed.

I picked up another book but before I threw it against the wall, I looked at the cover. It was "The Picture of Dorian Gray" which was one of my favourite books. Thinking it was too good of a book to throw, I placed it back on the fireplace. A weird feeling came over me, Edward owned this book? What a strange coincidence.

As I went to pick up more books to throw, a noise upstairs caught my attention. It sounded like someone was climbing the stairs. My breath caught in my throat, was he here? I quietly walked across the ballroom making as little noise as possible. I peeked my head out of the doors and saw a little speck of movement on the hall way above. Was that Edward?

I snuck out of the ballroom and placed my hand on the stairs banister. I could feel myself shaking and sweating with anticipation. Was I finally going to see him face to face again? One by one I placed my foot on each step of the stairs. As I made it to the top, I scanned the long wide hallways. I couldn't see any more movement but I wasn't ready to give up yet.

I took out my flash light and moved down the right side hallway. There were the words "Monster" and "Murderer" written all over the walls in black ink. I had never seen them before because the last time I went up the stairs was when I didn't have my glasses and I dropped my flash light. This was the creepiest part of the house I had seen so far and I felt physically sick. I didn't want to look in any of the rooms in case I found skeletal body parts again.

I kept reminding myself that the Edward I knew was a good person, that he was nothing but gentle and kind to me. If I didn't know his back story, I would have never assumed he was a "Monster" or "Murderer".

A door down on the left hallway slammed and I screamed. It completely caught me off guard and I immediately ran down to see who was there.

"Edward if that's you, stop it because you're scaring me." I whispered hoping he was listening.

I told myself I wasn't going to go in any of the rooms upstairs but this time, after the door slamming, I couldn't stop the curiosity inside me. He had to be in here now. Just as I placed my hand on the door handle, the next door down started to shudder. I ran to that one then the next door after that started to shudder. I ran to that one then the door I was at just before flew open then slammed shut.

What was he _doing?_ Why was he doing this to _me?_ I started to get the impression that he didn't want me here anymore, that he now_ hated _me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I put my hand over my mouth to stop the hysterical cry that was trying to come out.

Every single door on the hallway started to shudder, fly open and shut. I couldn't even bring myself to scream, it got caught in my throat. My legs wobbled and shook as I looked at the eerie sight taking place in front of me. I slowly walked backwards to the stairs, gripping the banister and digging my nails into it. I could feel the tears and drops of sweat pouring down my face; I was so close to passing out.

I remembered the first time I came here, how unbelievably frightened I was at seeing that white figure for the first time. I would rather see that white figure again right about now.

I turned around to face the stairs as the doors continued to slam and shut. The doors were slamming downstairs too. I looked above me and the chandeliers started to swing back and forth. The very large one above the bottom of the stairs snapped off the ceiling and crashed to the ground.

A gush of wind burst threw the doors of the ballroom and swept up the stairs. My hair blew in my face; I grabbed the banister with both arms and held on for dear life as the stairs began to tremble. The books from the ballroom blew up in the air in a whirl wind. One of them came flying towards me and smacked me on the head.

Soon after that, my head was pouring with blood. I sat at the top of the stairs still holding the banister and slowly tried to climb down without falling. Objects were still flying at me; I had to kick a pot ornament out of my way. As I got to the middle of the stairs, the banister snapped off and I nearly fell right over. My heart was in my mouth. I went to sit on the next step in front of me but I could see the steps towards the ground were breaking away. I released my grip on the banister and stood up with the wind nearly knocking me over. I leapt over the last steps and crashed to the wooden floor with a loud thud.

On all fours, I quickly looked at the havoc going on up the stairs, how I got down them was a miracle. Not wanting to waste anymore time in this god forsaken house, I painfully stood up again and limped to the front doors.

_Please be unlocked _I prayed to myself and thank goodness they were. As I went to run out the house, the gush of wind came behind me and practically _blew _me out. The force was so strong that it sent me flying down the path and out of the gates. I finally managed to scream as I got up of the muddy ground and looked back. The wind drew back into the house and the front doors slammed shut.

I got to my feet and stood in a catatonic state for ten whole minutes. No words could describe what just happened to me, it was the most bizarre experience of my life.

"What... what... just happened..." I spoke aloud.

A million questions flew in my mind but I didn't want to drive myself to insanity. Eventually I took my eyes off the house I turned to face the hill. I dragged my feet and began to walk down, from a far I would have looked like a zombie.

My shirt was covered in my blood, clothes were torn and my pale skin glowed in the dark. The only sound I could here was my own erratic breathing coming out in heavy pants. My left eye was stinging, I was pretty sure one of my contacts had smashed.

I was so scared to think, so scared to question what happened. I pinched myself a couple of times, hoping I would open my eyes and find that it was just another dream I felt was real. But I knew already that this had been no dream, it had been a fucking nightmare come true.

***

I had no sleep that night; I was scared that I'd never wake up again. I wondered if it was possible to die in shock because if it was, I was a goner. I took off my dirty clothes and wiped off the dried blood off my face. I knew I looked disgusting, despite not even looking in the mirror yet I just knew. Black roots were coming down my head from the blonde hair so I died it back to my natural dark brown.

To try and make myself feel better, I pulled out a new outfit I bought while I went shopping one day with Alice. It was a black and white stripped dress and I matched it with black and white pumps. I slapped on a lot of make up to hide my black circles and hid the cut on my head with my hair. I couldn't be bothered with people asking me how I got it.

I looked at myself in the floor length mirror and I looked a better version of me. I didn't need the blonde hair to make myself look good. I had two hours before school and I could hear the family downstairs having breakfast. I didn't want to give the impression that something was wrong with me so I prepared myself to put on a pretence.

As I made it down the stairs, I looked to see the whole family staring at me from the breakfast table. They were probably wondering why I had actually made an effort with myself. To be honest, I didn't exactly know why I did. I just wanted to make myself feel better.

"Bella... you look really good today. I'm glad you got your dark hair back." Alice said cheerfully as I took a seat next to her.

"Thanks Alice." I said as happy as I could.

I looked at Rosalie and I almost gasped. She wasn't done up to the nines like she usually was. Instead she was wearing a black sweat suit, her hair was tied back in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any make-up. I was dying to ask Alice what the hell was going on.

"So, are you taking a ride with us?" Alice asked.

"Actually I was going to knock on for Jacob and see if he wanted to walk to school with me, if that's OK."

"Of course it's OK!"

I only had a bite of toast, I wasn't very hungry. I then said goodbye and headed out of the door. I was shell shocked when I saw the weather outside. It was warm and I looked up at the sky and saw... the sun!

"Hello old friend."

By the time I got to Jacob's, I had to take my leather jacket off it was that warm. I sprayed my self with deodorant and knocked on his door. The door opened and there stood Jacob looking very surprised to see me.

"Bella, hi..." was all he could say.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you'd like to walk to school with me."

As soon as I finished the sentence, a huge smile spread on Jacob's face.

"That would be splendid." He said.

He grabbed his bag and we started to walk down the sidewalk.

"Wow Bella, you're looking a lot better today." He said as he looked at me up and down.

"Thank you, I think the kind weather is helping." I chuckled.

We talked about a lot of things on the way to school. I asked him why he was suddenly so talkative when he never used to be. He told me he was just shy at first and he had a major wake up call.

We walked into the school parking lot and many people were dressed in shorts and t-shirts. I saw Alice and Rosalie get out of the red convertible, Alice waved and Rosalie looked at me in a pained way. I assumed it was because I was with Jacob.

Without thinking straight or caring who saw, I grabbed Jacob's head and pulled it towards mine. My lips touched his and I kissed him as passionately as I could. Jacob put his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. We then pulled away and I looked over at Rosalie. _He's mine now_ I thought and gave her the smuggest look ever.

Everyone was staring at us in the parking lot, some pulled off there sun glasses in shock. We put our arms round each other and we walked off feeling like a million dollars. It felt like I was giving the finger to anyone who was jealous of us.

In English class, Jacob and I never paid attention to what Mr Conner was saying; we mostly whispered to each other or just stared dreamily. I couldn't get enough of him; he was the perfect man to me.

At lunch we decided to sit at our own table, I only wanted to be in his company and no one else's. Alice seemed a bit saddened that I wasn't sitting with her but I knew she understood why. Jacob's friends never even acknowledged him that day but it didn't seem like Jacob cared and I was glad. I didn't like his friends very much.

Finally the school day was over and it was a Friday which meant there was a whole weekend in front of us. I was going to do nothing but relax and spend time with Jacob.

***

After school, I spent the whole afternoon and night at Jacob's house. All we did was talk, watch movies and kiss a little but it was one of the greatest nights of my life. He was so sweet and easy to tell things too, it had been awhile since I had a conversation with someone who was actually interested in my life. But Jacob didn't really talk about his self much; in fact I don't think we ever got to talking about him at all.

He walked me home and we both stood on my porch.

"Thank you for an amazing day Jacob."I said happily

"No Bella, thank you. After last night, I didn't think you would want to see me again."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore Jacob because now I'm all yours if you want me."

He smiled and leaned his head in for a kiss. This was the best kiss we had shared so far; it just felt so real and right.

"So, still want to go out for the day tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course, come by the house around ten tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Bella." He said as he kissed me one last time.

I walked in my house feeling happier than ever, I felt wonderful. I danced up the stairs to my room and flopped on my bed. I closed my eyes and began to day dream about what the next day would be like with Jacob.

A cool wind brushed my hair and I looked over to my window which I had left open that morning. I walked over to it and closed it, but something dreadful caught my eye and my happiness died all so abruptly.

These past couple of weeks, I had gotten used to putting dreadful things at the back of my mind in able to get through the day and to keep my sanity. Right then reality hit me like I had been stabbed and I felt like I was bleeding again. That house, that fucking evil house nearly killed me last night and the person responsible had hurt me more than I ever thought possible.

I believed he was a good person, he became my friend and then I fell in love with him. I had made a mistake befriending that evil creature who now wished me harm. I had no idea what I had done to make him angry with me. For all I knew, he could have been crazy all along. Maybe he just wanted to sweeten me up before eventually frightening me to death. Well his plan worked, he had hurt me deeply but I was no longer going to show it.

I didn't want anymore reminders of him and I no longer wanted to see that fucking house from my bedroom window anymore. I wished it would go away, I wished someone would bulldoze it; I wished someone would... set it on fire.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I have finally updated again. I admit I had a bit of a block on this story but I think we're back on track and I definitely know where I'm going with this. This chapter ends with a cliffhanger! Please review and enjoy. Thanks.**

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes and I was in the cemetery. The sky was dark and the moon shone down brightly and lit up the graves. One in particular. It shone the most from the rest of them and I couldn't take my eyes off it. I began to walk towards it in a trance; the cool wind pinched my bare arms. I looked down and realised I was wearing a familiar dark blue evening dress. It flowed behind me as I approached the grave.

The grave had a single wilted white daisy in a pot beside it; it looked like a very lonely grave. My heart ached when I saw the name and the harsh words written underneath it.

"Why, Edward?" I whispered out loud.

A single tear spilled down my cheek, the ache in my chest had gotten worse. Suddenly a sweet smell filled the air around me, a smell I had smelt before and hope suddenly filled up inside me. I spun around and there he was, the man I've been so desperate to see for so many weeks now, a man I was now also very fearful of.

"Isabella..." He gave me shivers as he said my name.

There was something different about him, he didn't look the same as he had before, he looked better. He was no longer transparent; there was so much life to him now that shown his true beauty. His skin had more colour, his eyes were brighter and there was no longer sadness behind them.

He extended his hand to me but I was frozen in fear to take it. I was scared that if I touched him he would disappear and I was scared that he wanted to hurt me again. He waited for me to return the gesture and when I didn't, he gently put his hand on my cheek.

My heart skipped a beat at his touch, I could feel him. I was confused at how he was able to do this and I was scared to make sudden movements in case it enraged him.

"You're afraid of me." He said with a sickening smirk.

I was confused with the look on his face. It was strange to think that he was _pleased_ to see that I was now afraid of him but that was the impression I was getting. He was hurting me even more than I thought possible.

"You hurt me. I want to know why." I couldn't help the tears forming behind my eyes and fall down my cheeks even though I didn't want to show my fear.

His expression changed into a frown and he took his hand from my face. He looked down and then looked at me with an intense glare, a glare that made every bone in my body shiver to the core. He looked so frightening to me now and it was enough to let me know he was no longer the Edward I had grown to love.

"Why? I'm just being the monster you always thought I was." He said in a terrifying voice.

He began to slowly walk towards me that made me start to walk backwards to get away from him. His face was changing; he was becoming ugly with every step he took.

"I never thought you were a monster." I said threw whimpers.

"_Yes you did!_" He screamed and suddenly he grabbed hold of my wrist. His features had completely changed. His eyes had sunken into his skull, his cheek bones were sticking out of his face and his teeth were large and razor sharp. He really was a monster.

"Get off me, get off me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but I knew no one was going to hear me. "I hate you!"

I scratched at his hand till he let go and then I made a run for it. I dodged the graves carefully and I could hear his foot steps behind me and his heavy breathing.

"I'm not letting you get away." He said in a deep, throaty voice that wasn't his.

I looked behind me and his face had gotten worse and more terrifying. I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly I fell right over a grave. My knee was in so much pain and I cried all the more. He was so close to me now and I knew I needed to get up fast. I stood up and went to run but something stopped me, my dress was caught on the grave.

Edward was yards away from me and I knew I was about to meet my end. I screamed again and covered my face with my hands; I didn't want that face to be the last thing I see. A few seconds later, I felt his arms around me and I beat my hands on his chest to get him off me. My eyes were still shut and I screamed louder.

"Bella, stop!" A voice said.

"Get your hands off me!" I tried to fight him off but his arms were too strong.

"Wake up, Bella. You need to wake up!" The voice said and the arms shook me. I opened my eyes and I was relieved at what I saw

***

"That sounded like a bad dream." Jake said and I suddenly realised where I was, in my bedroom.

"I fell asleep?" I asked feeling all of a sudden very embarrassed, I was pretty sure I was screaming in my sleep.

I didn't get any shut eye the night before and I was so sick of not being able to sleep. I checked my clock; it was 6.30 in the afternoon.

"Yes and it wasn't very peaceful it seems." He chuckled as he gave me a glass of water.

"I thought he was going to kill me." I said shakily after swallowing the water whole.

I couldn't believe I had dreamed about him again. I just wanted to move on and forget him but my sub-conscious wasn't letting me. I remembered that face, it was so distorted and frightening. He looked like a demon and I knew that I was telling myself that that is what he is now.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"A monster I wish I never knew. I don't really want to talk about it." I said as I got up off my bed and looked at myself in the mirror.

Sweat was pouring down my face and my hair was stuck to my head. My mascara had run and I had huge panda eyes. I was not in a state I wanted Jacob to see.

"Oh god I look like shit!"

"Don't feel self conscience with me, I want you to feel comfortable around me always. I don't care how you look. Bella, you're still shaking." He said as he came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at the mirror and the reflection made me feel warm. It looked and felt so right with his hand on my shoulder, the image in front of me made me happy. Jacob said he wanted to heal me and I knew that I needed to heal on my own. I wasn't using Jacob to get over Edward, I really did have feelings for him though they weren't as strong as the ones I had for Edward.

Jacob was the one I wanted to be with at first, and although he treated me badly in the beginning it was slowly being forgotten because he had been so sweet and mature ever since. I didn't need a guy to make me happy, I wasn't happy before I even met a guy, but if Jacob wanted to make me feel better then I was going to let him.

It didn't have to be anything serious; I just wanted to have fun for a change without any sadness or serious crap getting in the way. I was so done with the serious crap, I was seventeen for god sake and I had experienced enough traumas for a life time.

"I'm so glad you're here." I whispered and he smiled back at me in the mirror.

There was a knock on my door that broke our gaze from each other.

"Come in."

A frail looking Rosalie walked threw the door and I couldn't help my astonished stare. Dark circles had formed under her eyes; it seemed I wasn't the only one who has had trouble sleeping. I remembered back to when Rosalie was knocked unconscious in that house. There was no doubt in my mind that it was Edward that was the cause.

I felt unbelievably guilty at the stunt I had pulled in the parking lot yesterday. I had kissed Jacob to spite her but now I knew she had more serious problems.

"Sorry to disturb you," She looked at Jacob then changed her gaze to me. "But I thought I should warn you where Alice is planning to have a Halloween party."

"Oh god, where?" I asked nervously.

"Where is the last place we would ever set foot in again?" She said shakily.

My mouth fell open and I gasped. Was Alice crazy?

"No way, not that house..." I said as I shook my head.

"That's exactly where she wants it. She won't listen to me when I tell her that it's dangerous. You two have been in that house so you know what I mean, I was hoping you'd try and talk her out of it." She said and I knew she was desperate.

I nodded, I was going to do everything I could to stop her. Rosalie went to turn for the door, but before she did I saw her give Jacob an unusual look. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged, not knowing what her problem was. I guessed it was because she felt a little jealous but didn't she still have her boyfriend Emmett?

Jacob and I followed her out the door and we met Alice in the living room who was on the phone.

"It's perfect for Halloween because it's so freakin' creepy, I love it." She said on the receiver excitedly.

"Alice we need to talk." I said but she but she put her hand up to shush me.

"Yeah, so in two weeks time be ready for the best Halloween party ever. 'Kay bye. What is it?" She asked as she ended the call.

"How can you possibly be planning to have a party in that house? You know how dangerous it is..."

She rolled her eyes and it annoyed the hell out of me. Was she really not taking the attack on Rosalie seriously?

"Bella, it's not dangerous it's just scary and you let your imaginations run away with you." She said in a bored tone which added to my annoyance. I was astonished at what she was saying.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Do you not remember what happened to your sister? Someone attacked her in there and someone hurt me too."

"Or maybe something fell on her head? Besides many people hate her, someone could have followed her there and threw something at her."

I put my hands in my hair and I felt like banging my head against the wall. I really hoped to god that she wasn't being serious but if she was joking it wasn't very funny.

"How can you say that? You've never been in that house; you don't know what it's like. You're acting like a bitch." Rosalie said sounding terribly upset.

"And you're being way too dramatic. It's just a house for god sake and it's perfect for Halloween. Don't like it? Don't come." Alice said to all of us and she stormed out of the room.

"She's really not going to listen to us is she?" I said losing all hope in trying to convince Alice.

"You believe me though right? That the house is dangerous?" Rosalie said and I could see sweat pouring from her head.

"Of course I do, I was the first to see how dangerous it actually is."

She gave Jacob another unusual look before she left and went upstairs. The looks were starting to get on my nerves and I was dying to ask what her problem was.

"Why does she keep looking at you like that?" I asked him.

"I have no idea." He shrugged.

Jacob and I decided to take a walk to the park. I sat on a swing and Jacob began to push me.

"Come on, higher!" I laughed and he dragged the swing back and let go.

My stomach was flipping over as the swing swung back and forth but it soon started to churn when I saw a perfect view of _that_ house as the swing went up. It was as if every where I went, I could never escape from it, it was always there.

I stopped the swing with my feet and tried to calm down.

"Are you OK Isabella?" Jake asked as he sat on the swing next to mine.

"Yeah, just started to feel a bit dizzy that's all. You called me Isabella..."

"Oh sorry about that, it just sort of slipped out." He said meekly.

"It's OK, I'm just not used to being called that. Only one person used to call me that." And I felt like slapping myself for thinking of him again.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

I swallowed hard. It was my own fault for bringing him up and I knew that I was going to have to explain.

"Just someone I knew who I wish to forget."

"Is it the same person you had a dream about?" Jacob asked curiously.

I nodded and my heart skipped a beat as I thought of that horrifying dream again. It was the most terrifying dream I had ever had and I rarely ever have dreams. I noticed how I had been dreaming a lot since I had come to Forks.

"Is it the same person you fell for?"

"Yes but I'm over it now. Let's not talk about him, he's not important."

I leapt off the swing and jumped on the roundabout. Jacob spun me and jumped on himself, nearly knocking himself out in the process. We sat facing each other and Jacob got hold of my hands.

"Do you like spending time with me?" He asked.

"Yes, a lot."

"Do you like me?"

"Very much,"

"Will you be... my girlfriend?" He asked shyly.

This was a big step but I wasn't lying when I said I liked being with him. I was always happiest when I was with him and he had a presence about him that made me feel warm. He was very understanding about things and despite him knowing about the other person I was in love with; he still wanted to be with me. We always had fun together and we never took anything too seriously, of course I wanted to be with him.

"Yes I will." I smiled and he leaned in for a kiss.

His soft lips touched mine and I opened my mouth to let his tongue slide in. He tasted good and he was a very passionate kisser. I felt over the moon and I wanted to stay in that moment forever. This is what true happiness felt like.

"You've made me so happy Bella. The happiest I have been in years." He said as he broke the kiss and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Me too, Jake."

We just sat there and cuddled each other while the roundabout slowly spun round. It was so romantic and I sighed in happiness. I had felt like absolute crap for the last few weeks and for the first time in a while, I felt content. I was ready to move on.

"Are you going to the party Alice is hosting?" He asked.

"I don't really want to because you and I know how creepy that house is, but I want to make sure Alice will be alright. If I go will you come with me?"

"You know I will." He smiled back at me.

An alarm on Jacob's phone went off.

"Um, I have to go now Bella. I've got to be somewhere but can I see you tomorrow?" He said.

"Sure but where do you have to go?" I asked curiously.

"No where important." He kissed me on the lips and leapt off the roundabout in a rush. I liked him but his random exits were really starting to bother me and I wondered what was up.

"Jacob, wait." I said as I got off the roundabout too.

"I have to go Bella but I'll miss you." He blew me a kiss and then he ran off out of the park.

Feeling completely abandoned, I decided to follow him. He wasn't going into the direction of his house which added more to my curiosity. He was heading towards the cemetery. I made sure I made as little noise as possible and that I wasn't seen.

I wondered if he was just visiting a grave but he was walking _threw_ the cemetery. My heart sped up when I realised he was walking right towards the Masen manor...

**E POV**

I always hated when my energy decreased. Why did it always have to be when I was with Isabella? It was as if Jacob was fighting inside me to restore his energy whenever I was with her. But I was never going to let him pull threw and destroy my plans.

Isabella had finally agreed to be with me, or should I say "Jacob." She was doing exactly what I wanted her to do, she was forgetting the _old_ me. It did hurt me a little to know that she now hated me but it was only for her well being, I knew I was a lot better for her this way.

What confused me the most was to hear her say someone hurt her in my house. I had never physically hurt Isabella nor would I ever; I loved her more than anything. I wondered if she was just making it up to make Alice see sense about not having the party in my house, but I noticed the fresh cut on her forehead that wasn't there the day before.

Had she come back to the house? Did she believe that someone had hurt her here? If it wasn't me then who the hell was it?

I was slightly nervous about the fact Alice wanted a party here but I knew Isabella had nothing to be afraid of; I wasn't going to let anyone hurt her ever again. I would kill the next person that gave my Isabella pain. Plus my energy would forever stay in tact whilst I stayed in the house on the night of the party.

I sat down in the ballroom and tried to think of why Isabella had the cut on her head. I needed to know who had touched her.

I was deep in thought when something caught my eye. I was so sure I saw a flash of red and I stood up to investigate. I stood in the middle of the ballroom and I saw it again. I quickly turned around but I couldn't see anything. For the first time in many years, I felt scared. I, a ghost, felt scared. Then I felt a presence behind me and I stood frozen. I hoped I hadn't been spotted.

"Hello, Edward..."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hopefully you haven't forgotten about this story but if you have it's of course my own fault for taking too damn long to update. Good news though, I don't have much to do in work for awhile so I'm probably going to be updating quite a lot. Expect a new update tomorrow. Please review!!!**

**EPOV**

My breath caught in my throat and my new body started to tremble without my control. A drop of sweat poured from my brow and dropped down my cheek. I hadn't yet turned round; I was just too frightened about what I would see. Who has spotted me? Who knows that it's really _me?_ Who just called me by my real name?

I prayed to who ever would spare my soul that it wasn't my beloved Isabella who was stood behind me. She can't know it's me, she just can't. I have come so far, everything had gone according to plan, everything was perfect and I was not ready for it to be destroyed.

I took a deep breath and slowly started to speak.

"Who's there?" I said with my back to them.

"Turn around and find out." The voice said, it was definitely a female and I recognised the voice immediately. It wasn't my Isabella; no it was someone much, much worse. Someone who I thought I'd never have to see again, someone who I haven't seen for nearly one hundred and ten years.

I slowly turned around to face her, I slowly lifted my head up to look at her and I just couldn't believe my eyes. The flash of red that I had seen was her fiery red hair. Her body was completely transparent but she had an eerie glow around her. Her emerald green eyes shone the most from her body; they were evil and cat like.

How was this possible? How was she here before me? I thought I was the only spirit in this house, how come I hadn't seen her before now?

"Victoria," I said in a whisper.

She gave me a cruel grin and shimmered closer towards me. She was wearing the same gown she wore the night of the ball, a black sparkling evening dress only it was torn and ripped at the seams. She was beautiful but eerily beautiful.

"Oh Edward, it's been years hasn't it?" She said as she tried to hug me but I immediately stepped back. Her face turned from a smile to an evil frown.

"Don't come near me you witch." I hissed as I ran over to the fire place.

She laughed to herself that sent a huge shiver down my spine.

_Why was she here?_

"Scared are we? You should be." She said as she slowly walked back towards me. Her long, curly red hair shone brightly from the rest of her "body" as the night sky from the windows hit it.

"What are you doing in _my house?"_ I said as I tried to show her that I wasn't afraid.

She smiled cruelly to herself and started to dance around the ballroom.

"I very much used to love those dances your father hosted. Being back here is bringing back wonderful memories."

Her words were making me feel sick; those dances were nothing but pointless social events for cynical, toffee-nosed individuals that had nothing better to do than talk about their "perfect" lives and the lives of those who they considered "peasants."

Victoria was the worst of the lot; she was with out a doubt the most arrogant, conceited wench I'd ever met. I always tried to make it clear to her that I wasn't interested and that I wasn't very fond of her, but for some reason she never quite got the message.

And I just hoped that the _wonderful_ memories she spoke of had nothing to do with Annabel's death.

"I always loved to dance with you Edward, you were certainly the best and a true gentleman." She said as she flashed her teeth in a grin. "You were too naive though and it was such a shame that you let that peasant corrupt your mind like that. Your father had high hopes for your future and you threw it all away, for _her._"

"You have no right to speak of her like that!" I screamed and it only made her smile more.

"I'm just giving you some home truths Edward, you and me, we could have had such a happy life, and together we would have been great in society."

"Let me put this into words you will hopefully understand. I never, and I mean _never,_ wanted you. I would rather had you kill _me_ with prussic acid, you evil abomination of a human being. You killed the one person who truly understood me, who wanted me for _me_, who treated me as an equal and loved me with every inch of her heart until it stopped beating. I disliked you before Victoria but now I _hate_ you more than _myself_."

Something happened that I hadn't done in over one hundred years, I shed tears. They slowly slipped down my cheeks and dropped onto the floor. I had said the exact same words to her the night she came to me before I took my own life, the night I found out it was her that killed my Annabel. The awful memories of that dreadful night overwhelmed me and it felt like I was dying inside.

I held my chest as if my heart was physical aching and about to burst. Since I had been a ghost I hadn't felt such strong emotions in a long time, and now they were all dawning on me at once as if a huge brick had been slammed to my chest.

"Oh Edward, I did you a favour. Can't you see that? With her in the way you would have been nothing, you would have been treated like a piece of dirt by society had you continued to live the rest of your life with her. I got you a way out; you just didn't see it that way."

I pressed my hands against my head in an effort to stop me from screaming. Every vile word spilling from her mouth made my stomach churn and my head spin. It was just too much I could cope with and I could feel myself about to snap.

"Why are you here Victoria? I mean, why now? Since I have been dead I have never seen you in this house until now. What is your purpose?"

And just after I asked them, I answered my own questions in my head.

_Isabella_

From the look on my face she must have known who I was thinking about and she nodded her head.

"I've been haunting the cemetery for years. Do you know how I died Edward? It was the night you rejected me and shunned me away. I ran out of your house immediately because I could see you were no longer the sweet gentleman I was in love with, no, you had become a _monster!_" She hissed threw her teeth and even though what she was saying was what I had known already, to hear it from her was worse.

"You made me into a monster." I whispered.

"No Edward, that peasant did. She was the one that corrupted your mind and stopped you from thinking rationally. She blinded you Edward, and changed who you were."

I had to turn away from her because I could not bear the words she was saying to me. I couldn't stop the tears that were just flooding down my cheeks and I knew that she loved seeing me in pain.

"And because of her, you killed your own parents. _She_ made you into a monster."

"Shut up!" I screamed as I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out the poison that was spilling from her mouth.

"What kind of animal kills there own family?"

"They hated her; they called her the most despicable names I had ever heard. My own father told me he was going to kill her when he took me outside and nearly beat me to my death. _What else was I suppose to do?!?_" I screamed and the memories of that encounter with my father flooded my brain and brought me to my knees.

"He was doing it for your own good! Had you been thinking clearly you would have known that."

She hovered over me with her glow nearly blinded my tear filled eyes. She looked like a demon ready to rip out my heart. I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted her to go away.

"They shot me you know, the people from the town, when they came to kill you because of what you did. They thought I was you because all they could see was a silhouette running from this house. And do you know what they did with my body? They threw it into the lake! They got rid of all evidence of there fatal mistake and my spirit has remained in the cemetery ever since."

I was glad that her life had ended short; she didn't deserve to live after all she had done. And neither did I.

"My life ended because of you, because I tried to save you one last time. Can you believe that my own father didn't even both looking for me?" She was becoming hysterical and I knew that it was frustrating for her because she couldn't cry.

"Of course I can believe it, you were a bitch."

A furious expression formed on her face and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Then all of a sudden all the books and candles on the fireplace came tumbling down on top of me and my nose started to bleed.

She bent down on my level and grabbed my face.

"How are you touching me?" I asked.

"Because you're a ghost." She said sarcastically. "For all these years I have loved watching you crumble in guilt in this house. It's only what you deserve Edward, because of you five people died that night and I know that it has been eating you up inside you ever since."

She released my face aggressively and I struggled to get on my feet.

"And then the most unbelievable thing happened that I thought could never, ever happen. Annabel came back, only it wasn't Annabel but someone who looked the spitting image as her. I was astonished when I saw her and those dreadful kids walking towards this house but I knew the girl's visit wouldn't last long, because I mean come on, you're scary as hell Edward." She laughed to herself.

I was shocked to hear that Victoria had been watching Isabella and my stomach churned even more.

"And when I saw her crash threw your window and run for her life, I knew I had nothing to worry about and that she wouldn't be coming back. Only I thought too soon. The little slut came back! And what's worse? You formed a _friendship _with her and it knocked me sick to see you happy again because you don't deserve to be happy!"

I hated what she was saying to me but I couldn't help thinking that most of it was true. I don't deserve to be happy but Isabella does, and I know that she is happiest when she is with me.

"And now look what you've done." She said as she looked at me from head to toe and snickered behind her hand. "You've took yet another life just to be with her."

"And you too took a life just to be with me, only that didn't work out so well for you did it? You are a hypocrite Victoria. I never asked you to save me, I never asked you to come to my house after you killed my wife. If you would have just backed the fuck off, you wouldn't have died that night."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm back now and I refuse to let you be happy."

"You tried to kill her didn't you? Isabella had a cut on her forehead, she came back and you tried to kill her!"

She let out a blood curling laugh and I shuddered.

"Of course I did but you know what the funniest part is? She thought it was _you_ and now she truly believes that you are a monster. God help you when she finds out who you really are."

"She's not going to find out." I said in the most menacing tone I could use.

"Of course she is, it's only a matter of time really. Her blonde relative is already suspicious of you and has been since you threw something at her head the night she entered."

"That was you!" I screamed.

"Yes, but she didn't see me, she saw only _you._"

"I'll get rid of you Victoria; I'll find a way to send you to hell where you belong."

"If I go down, you're coming with me."

Suddenly a gush of wind rose from out of no where and sent me flying out of the doors of the ballroom. She came rushing out of the door and the wind followed more powerful than before and raised me off my feet into the air.

"Don't threaten me Edward; I could kill your new body right now if I wanted to but it would be such a waste because I can't wait for the day that slut finds out who you are, and I can watch you crumble once again. Now get out of _my_ house!"

The two front doors blew open and the gush of wind blew me out. I flew down the path and landed next to Annabel's grave. The front doors slammed shut and suddenly it went very quiet.

I had to find a way to destroy her soul, I just had to and I wasn't going to stop searching till she was sent to the pits of hell.

I got up and dusted myself off. I could barely stand my body was trembling that much and my eyes were seeing double as I crashed threw the gates and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" A voice said.

I fluttered my eyes open and there standing over me with an alarming look on her face was Isabella.

I grabbed the gate for support and lifted myself up to my feet. She must have followed me after I ran out on her again and I was struggling for excuses as to why I was here.

"I uh… I..." I stuttered and I could see she was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Yes?"

"I just um came to check the house to see if… if it was safe to use for the party."

She sighed and rolled her eyes at me as she supported me with her arms to stop me from keeling over again.

"I can't believe it; I can't believe he's just done the same to you as he did to me. There is an evil ghost in there Jacob, and I know that it sounds ridiculous but it's true."

"You got that right." I said but secretly referring to the evil red head who had now taken over my house.

"I don't know how we're going to stop Alice from having a party here." She said as she linked my arm and led me down the hill. "What made you go in there on your own Jacob? You could have been killed, and I never would have forgiven myself."

We got to the cemetery and I stopped and stood in front of her. I took her face in my hands and stroked her cheeks with my thumbs.

"It wouldn't have been your fault Bella; I was just acting too courageous and curious."

"But because of me there is a ghost in there gone insane and eager to kill people." She said threw sobs.

I knew I had to act dumb because I wasn't supposed to know about this.

"What do you mean because of you?"

She hesitated and looked down.

"The ghost… he's the one that broke my heart. He hates me now for some reason and I'm pretty sure he won't hesitate killing the people I love. You probably think I'm the one insane now huh?" And just after she said it, her cheeks went red and burned in my hands that were still holding her face.

I wondered if she was referring to "me" as well as her family who were the people she loved and it made my heart soar.

"_Do_ you love me Bella?" I knew I was being a little forward but I just had to know.

She smiled shyly and replied, "Of course I do."

I gently brought her head towards my lips and softly brush them against hers.

My plan was working strongly and I had come much too far for it to be destroyed now. And even though in that moment I was bursting with happiness, a little burden was gnawing at my chest when I thought about Victoria. I had to do something to get rid of her. Before it's too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry again for the long update. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's more like a filler but I promise that the next will be a big one! I may even upload it today though I'm not promising lol Review please!**

**B POV**

I had truly had enough. After finding Jacob crawling out of the house in a catatonic state, I decided I should try and seek help of getting rid of a ghost. That thing was hurting all the people closest to me to spite me and I wasn't going to let him get away with it anymore.

I had to get rid of him before the party and I only had two days to do so. No way was I going to let him hurt my family and friends, if he wanted a fight I was going to very well give it him and show him how much I hated him.

It still hurt my heart when I thought of how it used to be, how much of a gentleman he was, how kind and considerate he had once been and now there was no other word to describe but monster. None of those great memories mattered anymore, because now he was the enemy.

If it wasn't for Jacob, I would have been in a padded cell weeks back dwelling on all the dreadful things that had been happening. But I knew I had to keep my head on straight for the sake of those going to that party. Jacob promised he would keep a look out while the party was taking place and make sure no one would get hurt. Well that's easier said than done and I didn't know what I'd do if he got himself in danger again.

I tried to convince Alice over and over about how dangerous this house actually is but she was having none of it and told me that it was happening no matter what. She asked me if I was coming and I said yes but I cringed when she told me it was fancy dress. I mean I should have seen that coming, it is Halloween after all...

After school I decided to take a trip around town by myself and look for an outfit for the party. Alice offered to come with me but what she didn't know was that I was going to research something she just wouldn't understand. I had the rest of the afternoon to fill myself up with useful information to get rid of that bastard once and for all.

I decided to look for the outfit first to get it out of the way. I had no idea what anyone was going as, Alice was very secretive about her costume because she didn't want anyone to copy her idea and she wanted to stand out from everyone else. Knowing Alice, she would probably wear the most outrageous outfit but still look amazing.

I walked into a costume store named "Loveubbz" I held my laugh in as I made my way inside, what a name for a store! Now these costumes were definitely over the top. Any girl going as a zombie could still make themselves look like a slut with these outfits.

I nearly gave up after seeing every girls costume look like something out of a porn movie but then a particular one caught me eye. It was pretty, sophisticated and fun and came from one of my favorite childhood stories. It was a blue frilly dress and it came with white stockings and black dolly shoes, it was Alice in Wonderland! Of course I started regretting dying my hair back to brown but then I found the perfect blonde wig to go with it.

I bought my outfit and walked out the store with a smile. For a moment I felt a little excited to be going to the party but the reason I was going soon fell back in my mind and my excitement was replaced with anxiety. None the else I could look cute and kick a ghost's ass couldn't I? I was getting a little ahead of my self…

Next on my to do list was to go to really old looking book store. I decided to go to it because it looked like the type of store that had really spooky crap in there that could possibly help me. I walked in and the door chimed. It was filled with very witchy looking ornaments and odd looking furniture. It had a sweet aroma to it coming from an incense stick and it stung my nose when I sniffed up.

I wanted to look for something very quickly so I could get out of there, it gave me the creeps, the same feeling that house gave me. I went over to the book shelves and all I could see were ancient looking spell books. I flipped threw one but it had nothing in there that could help me. All the others looked the same too and I knew I was wasting my time.

As I went to leave I heard someone approaching me from behind. I turned and a girl about my age was standing there smiling at me. I expected someone to look weird and gypsy like to work in a store like this, but she seemed quite normal to me. She had black hair and she wore a black T- shirt and jeans.

"Welcome to my store, my name is Angela. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said politely.

"Um, yeah there is but I feel kinda silly asking…" I said awkwardly.

She just smiled and said, "Don't feel silly, I'm always open to all questions. I may have the answer you're looking for."

I took that into consideration and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I'm having a little trouble with… an evil spirit," I cringed as I said it but there was nothing on Angela's face that told me she thought I was crazy. "I just need to know what I need to do to get rid of him."

"I'm going to need a little more information, would you care to come into the back and sit and talk about it?" She asked.

"Sure," I said as I followed her threw the back door into a parlor.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Bella," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Bella."

The parlor had dark purple drapes all over the walls and more chimes and ornaments. In the middle was a small round table with two chairs facing opposite of each other. Angela took a seat and I sat on the other side. She poured what looked like ice tea into a cup and offered me it.

"Thank you very much," I said as I took a sip. I should have thought twice before accepting a drink from a complete stranger but I was willing to do anything to get what I needed.

"So, tell me a bit more about this evil spirit."

"How long do you have?" I joked nervously.

"Hmm, I don't get many customers at this time of day, so I have all afternoon to spare." She chuckled.

"Well you're going to think I'm crazy but here it goes," I took another deep breath before I began.

"I am open to everything, just keep that in mind."

I told her everything, about meeting the ghost, falling for him and the dreadful things he had done since. I was surprised that Angela held a calm expression all the way through my explanation; maybe she really did believe me?

"Wow, that's interesting. But the main thing I can tell you to do is to stay away from the house and leave him be."

I was disappointed in her solution, I had already tried to stay away but my family and friends didn't listen to me about how dangerous the house is.

"My cousin is hosting a Halloween party this Friday… at the house. I've tried to convince her over and over to have it somewhere else but she thinks I'm being stupid. She's very stubborn. I can't let him hurt anyone anymore; I need to get rid of him. There must be a way." I said sounding very desperate.

"This house you speak of, where is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's the one on top of the hill near the cemetery." I said shakily.

Her expression changed to shock and that did not make me feel good.

"The Masen Manor?" She whispered.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Edward Masen?" She said.

"Yes?"

She still looked confused and looked like a million thoughts were running through her mind. I wished she would let me in on them.

"You say he interacted with you? And that you fell for him?" She asked emphasizing the last part. "

"I forgot to mention that I'm a descendant of his wife, Annabel Swan. I think he only liked me because I reminded him of her so much." I said and I was shocked at the sadness in my tone.

"I see, I have heard many things about this ghost, his story is very tragic and it was terrible what he did, but for some reason, I don't think he would want to deliberately harm someone. I don't know where I'm getting this feeling but I always believe my instincts." She said and I wasn't buying any of it.

"Honestly, he tried to kill my cousin, then he tried to kill me and then he tried to kill my boyfriend. I haven't seen him for awhile but I know it's him because there is no one else. Please, can you help me?"

I just needed a good solution, anything to send this ghost where he belonged. I was desperate to get rid of him because I had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen at the party.

"You say you have a boyfriend, maybe he's jealous?" She said through a smile.

"That's not possible because I didn't get with Jacob properly till last week. He was still there after Jacob ditched me and he seemed normal with me, I have no idea what has caused him so much hatred towards me."

Angela then got up and walked towards her bookshelf. She came back with a large ancient book filled with dust and started flipping through the pages.

"If there is a solution, it will be in this book. It's about the history of Forks." She said and I waited patiently for her to find something.

"Oh wow, now this is interesting." Angela said and her eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"This book says that The Masen Manor was cursed by Indians in the 1600's. Masen's have lived in the house for many generations but they had a lot of enemies in the Quileute tribe. According to this book, the Indians cursed the house and if anyone from the Masen family or their acquaintances committed murder, their soul would stay there… for eternity."

Now that did explain a few things, I always wondered why Edward was the only ghost in the house when many others had died there. But that still didn't give me a solution to _get rid_ and I was beginning to lose hope.

"That's it then, there's no way! Unless…" And suddenly a crazy thought popped back in my head. I had this idea awhile ago but I hoped I didn't have to do it. Now that I was running out of options, it was the last resort.

"Hold on-"Angela said as she went to read from the book, but I cut her off.

"It needs to set on fire; one thing I know is that if the house goes, he goes. It's the only way."

"But there's a chance that may not work, the Indians could have cursed the whole grounds. So even if the house went, the ghost could very well still remain on the grounds, though that's only my guess. Plus, I don't think you want to get arrested for arson!" Angela protested.

"Well then I'll make sure it looks accidental." I said, I was determined to find reason for this only solution I had.

"Maybe you don't have to burn the _house_. In this book, it says to kill one's soul; you have to burn their _body._"

That option definitely sounded easier and I took that into consideration. Edward's body was obviously in his grave and I would go there that night and get the job done.

"I think I'll go with the book's answer," I chuckled nervously.

I finished up my iced tea and just as I went to go home, Angela stopped me.

"I wish you luck Bella.. Why not have a palm reading before you go?" She asked shyly.

"I don't have any money left on me I'm afraid." I said with an equally amount of shyness.

"Don't worry; it'll be free of charge."

I smiled and took my seat back at the table and Angela took hers. I didn't really believe in fortunes but she had helped me a lot and I figured a palm reading wouldn't hurt to try. Maybe she would tell me good luck would come my way?

I laid out my palm in front of her and just as she took hold of it, Angela gasped loudly and shut her eyes. I watched in wonder at her expressions, she looked scared and confused.

Oh no, what was going to happen to me? After a minute passed, Angela opened her eyes and a single tear spilled down her cheek. I was desperate to know what she had just seen.

"Is everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Oh my goodness, that was quite a vision I just had." She said as she breathed heavily.

"I thought palm reading was just reading the lines on someone's hand. I didn't know you could get visions." I said confused.

"Me neither, but as I touched you just now, I saw something in my head." She said as she rubbed at her temples.

"What did you see?" I asked hoping she would elaborate.

"I saw… you, but it seemed like it was years ago and you were dancing with a boy and you were wearing a blue gown. Then I had a quick flash of you dancing with the boy again, only it was in the present and you were wearing a costume. Then it changed back to the past and I saw you pass out on the floor and _die_. Then it changed to the present again and you were at the top of the stairs. I saw you… _fall to your death_ with the boy standing over you screaming."

I sat there opened mouthed gazing back at her. I tried to take all that she told me in but I just couldn't think straight.

"Oh my god, I'm going to die? Wait, who was the boy I was dancing with in the present?"

"He had bronze colored hair and he wore a white shirt and black trousers." Angela said.

"Oh no, that's Edward! He's going to kill me! I need to get rid of his body tonight!" I said as I jumped from my seat in despair.

"Hold on a minute Bella, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked preparing myself for more.

"Have you had any weird dreams lately, dreams where you've been in Annabel's shoes?"

I wondered where she was going with this but I answered anyway.

"Yes I have, why?"

"Bella, now this is only a theory so don't take my word for it, but do you think it's possible that Annabel was reincarnated… that her soul went into you?"

I stared back at her in amazement; I did not see that coming.

"How… how is that possible?" I struggled to say.

"From the vision, you looked exactly like Annabel and even had the same mannerisms. These dreams you've had may have come from your subconscious, your past life! Those who have been reincarnated are given a second chance to carry out what they were meant to do, or in some cases… be with who they are meant to be with."

I gasped at the possibility that I could be Annabel. It did make a lot things make sense. Like the fact I was so drawn to the house, how I fell for Edward quickly and those vivid dreams I had. But it still didn't change the fact that I hated Edward now, it didn't stop my plans to destroy his soul.

"But… even if that's true, it doesn't matter because he's still evil, I don't want to be destined to be with an evil spirit. It doesn't change my plans; I'm still going with the plan. Besides, I'm with Jacob now and he's treated me with nothing but kindness and respect and he doesn't chill me to the bone." I said all too quickly.

"But Bella, maybe it wasn't Edward who has been doing these dreadful things." Angela said trying to reassure me.

"Of course it's him, why else hasn't he appeared to me? He tried to scare me first, torture me before he kills me once and for all. But I'm going to prevent it because I'll make sure his bones go up in flames and I'll never have to worry about him again!"

"I think you're making a mistake Bella…" Angela said but I wouldn't listen.

"Well I don't think I am. Thank you for the help but I must be going now."

I got up and made my way out of the store. I didn't mean to leave so rudely but I didn't want to waste anymore time. I was going to go home and grab a shovel.

Tonight Edward Masen would be gone for good.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Quicker update, hope you enjoy it because it's a big one! Review!!!**

**B POV**

I felt like a crazy person as I walked through the graveyard holding a can of petrol, matches and a shovel. I had not been thinking straight since my afternoon with Angela. She had told me things that had put my mind into over drive and now I only had one thing left on my mind, I had to get rid of the body.

It was bad enough to find out that Edward was possible going to kill me, but then I found out that there was a possibility that I was once Annabel. If I was her, why did I have to be destined to be with a psychotic, murdering ghost? If Annabel's reason to come back was to be with Edward, then that destiny was about to be destroyed.

I never in a million years thought I would ever have to do this. My life had spiralled out of control since I had been here, somewhere inside me wished I'd never come to Forks. If I would have put my foot down and told my mother that I didn't want to go, I wouldn't be here with these crazy thoughts right now. But if I hadn't come here, I would never have found Jacob. He was the person I was supposed to be with, not Edward. He was the one that made me feel safe and wanted. It felt like he was my perfect match in every way.

Though somewhere in my heart ached as I thought of Edward. Even if he had done such terrible things, I still had such strong feelings for him. Once upon time he made me feel wanted and I thought he could be my match. But those thoughts were stupid because I obviously could never have been with him, I had a pulse and he did not. Dead or alive, he had become something that made my stomach churn and my skin crawl.

I had to stop thinking of what could have been and set my mind on the task I had come here to do. I swallowed hard as Edward's grave came into view. It was 12:00 AM and the sky was pitch black with only a few stars out and a half moon above which gave me some light.

I was now in front of the grave and dropped the shovel and can of petrol on the ground. Was I really going to do this? Was I really on the verge of losing my sanity? Had it really come down to me having to dig up a grave? There was a thought I never should have formed in my mind.

"Time to say goodbye, Edward. I never wanted to do this but I have no other choice. You... you only have yourself to blame." I couldn't stop the tears spilling down my cheeks and I dropped to my knees to the ground.

I cried and cried, I never expected it to hurt so much. I picked up the wilted daisy I had once put there and tossed it aside. I had to pull myself together and stop wasting time, so I finally got myself on my feet and grabbed the shovel.

I counted to three then drove the shovel into the earth. It had been raining a few hours before so the ground was quite soft to dig. I knew I was going to be here awhile but that didn't stop me, it just made me more determined and to dig faster.

An hour later, the hole was half done. I looked down on myself and I looked like I had taken a mud bath. My wellies were covered in mud and my Jacket was drenched. I yanked it off and carried on digging, I had reached halfway, and I was getting close.

After another forty five minutes of digging, I felt the shovel bang against something hard at the bottom of the hole and I gasped very loud. It was the coffin, a dark wooded coffin with a silver plaque that had Edward's name on it. The churning in my stomach got worse; my nerves were over coming me. I took several deep breaths and braced myself for what I was about to see inside the coffin.

_It's now or never..._ I thought and I dug around it a little more so I could open it.

A few more tears spilled down my cheeks as I wedged the shovel between the coffin door to get it open. I took one more deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the door lift and drop to the side.

For a moment, I just stood there with my eyes forcibly closed, I was so scared, I even started regretting to do what I had just done but I knew there was no turning back now.

I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes and when I looked down, I couldn't help feeling completely creeped out. There it was, the body of Edward Masen. The Churning in my stomach got worse and I had to stop myself from being sick. The skeleton looked so distorted and worms were creeping all over it. I used my shovel to scrape them off and I gulped at the fact that I had to pick it up.

I counted to three then grabbed hold of the legs and pulled the skeleton up to the ground. If anyone would have seen me doing this, they would lock me up and throw away the key. I knew I had crossed the line to insane but what other choice did I have? Normal people didn't have ghost problems.

I lay the skeleton on the floor and grabbed the can of petrol. I poured it all over, not wanting to miss any bone. I grabbed the matches and lit one, but just as I went to throw it on the body, I stopped.

I couldn't do it; something inside me was stopping from burning the body once and for all. It felt like I was about to commit murder and I didn't want to be a monster too. As much as I hated him, even though he had tried to kill me and Jacob, I couldn't help the fact that I still had feelings for him.

The thought of living in a world where he didn't exist ached my heart. I knew I should have done it for the sake of my family and their friends, but I was willing to risk going to the party with the possibility of him making an appearance. I would rather him kill me than me banishing him for good, the feelings were that strong.

As I went to blow out the match, a sudden gush of wind came blowing from behind me and the match felt out of my hand and landed on the body. Before I could react, the skeleton went up in flames and I screamed.

I grabbed my jacket and began beating the body with it to put out the flames but they wouldn't go out.

"Oh no!" I cried hysterically.

I tried and tried again to put out the fire but the bones were already turning into ash. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I continued beating at it but I knew it was too late.

When the fire eventually did go out, there was nothing left but a pile of ashes on the ground. I held my chest, it felt like my heart was physically aching and that a piece of me had burned with the body.

What had I done? I had killed him. Edward was gone forever because of me. I looked at the house and an Image of Edward fading away flashed in my mind.

"No, Edward I'm sorry!" I said threw whimpers.

The gush of wind came back and the ashes of the skeleton blew up into the air. I held my chest as I ran for the cemetery gates.

The thought of going to the house tomorrow night knowing Edward wouldn't be there gave me a feeling of guilt and loss. Why did I have to feel so strongly about him?

I kept trying to tell myself that the right thing had been done. That he deserved to disappear and to never have the chance to hurt someone again. But no matter what I tried to think, I could never shake the thought that I still loved him. But now he was gone forever and it was all my fault.

**

School the next day was pure torture. All anybody could talk about was the party tonight. I did not feel like going, I mean what was the point anymore? Edward was gone, problem was solved, and no one was going to get hurt so there really was no reason for me to go.

But as I tried to tell Alice that I didn't feel like attending, the disappointment in her face made me change my mind and she lit up when I said I would make it. Besides, I had already bought my costume and it was about time I had some fun in my life.

Jacob hadn't turned up for school that day. In fact, I hadn't heard from him at all since yesterday afternoon. I wondered if he would be still going tonight, I decided I'd call for him after school.

Just as I went to exit the parking lot, Rosalie expressed her concerns to me about the party tonight.

"I'm scared Bella, what if something terrible happens? They have no idea what they are getting themselves into." She said nervously.

"Don't worry Rose; it's all been taken care of."

"How?"

"Let's just say I did something crazy last night but the _problem_ is no more." I said as a few kids walked by.

"I hope so, but something still doesn't seem right to me Bella. I need to tell you something about-"

"I have to go now Rose, I'm going to see if Jacob is at home, he's not been in school today. See you at home."

I monitored Rose's face when I mentioned Jacob and she frowned. What was it with her and Jacob? I figured it was just jealousy so I chose to ignore it.

I knocked on Jacob's and his dad answered. He told me he hadn't seen Jacob all day and it worried me. Where could he be? I hoped to god that he hadn't ditched me again, the mere thought of it made me growl in anger.

Sick to death of worrying, I decided to just go home and sort myself out for the party. Alice had music blasting from her room and I laughed as she danced with a bath towel wrapped round her body and her hair as she sorted her costume out on her bed.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hey Bella, I'm just getting myself in the party mood. I'm so excited." She squealed.

"I can tell," I laughed as I sat on her bed.

She grabbed her costume and shoved it in her wardrobe quickly. I didn't get a chance to see what it was.

"Aren't I allowed to see?" I asked.

"Not yet, you'll have to wait till tonight. What are you going as?"

"Well I guess you'll have to wait too." I teased.

"But I wanted to do your hair and make-up." She said pouting like a little girl.

"Well I'm wearing a wig so you can just do my make-up if you like."

After I got a shower, Alice shoved me down on her dresser chair and immediately went to work. I told her what to put on and after she was done I was pleased with the result. She had put on false eye lashes and red lipstick on me. I also asked her to paint on card symbols on my cheek and I figured she would guess who I was going as but she didn't have a clue.

"Are you going as a harlequin or something?" She asked.

"Nope," I laughed.

"What is Jacob going as?"

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. I don't even know where he is." I said and my happiness soon faded when I thought about the fact.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm sure he'll turn up and surprise you."

I then left her to get ready and finished getting ready myself. After putting on my costume and wig, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_I look pretty good!_ I thought and I smiled to myself.

"Bella, do you want to take a ride with us?" Alice shouted up.

I kinda hoped Jacob would have the decency to knock on for me and take me himself, so I decided to wait awhile to see if he would.

An hour went by, it was now 8:45 and Jacob hadn't turned up at all. I decided to give up and I walked downstairs. Esme and Carlise were in the sitting room and I went to tell them goodbye.

"Wow, you look wonderful Bella." Carlise said.

"Thank you Carlise," I said.

I walked out the house and down the street. I thought I would feel a little foolish walking around like Alice in Wonderland, but there were plenty of kids trick or treating in eccentric costumes.

The fact that Jacob still hadn't contacted me unnerved me. Maybe he would be meeting me at the party? I wouldn't let myself worry and I certainly wasn't going to cry over him again. If he cared for me at all, he would turn up. But what if didn't? What if I had scared him away by telling him I loved him?

I stopped at the cemetery gates. The images of the burning body came back to me and my heart ached once again. I wished the longing and guilt I had over him would fade away, I just wanted to get on with my life.

What if what Angela said was true? What if I was Annabel and Edward and I was destined to be together and that's why I felt this way? What if I just destroyed my soul mate? I dismissed the idea and continued my walk to the house.

I could hear music blaring and colourful flashing lights were coming from the house. I looked at it in wonder, it no longer looked dead and evil, it had some life to it.

I climbed the hill and walked through the gates of the house. A few people were hanging outside dressed in some awesome costumes. They waved at me and complimented my outfit as I passed them; I smiled and did the same.

There had to be thousands here. The hall alone was packed with people dressed in eccentric outfits. There were plenty of witches, devils, vampires and even werewolves. Of course the cheerleaders weren't dressed in anything scary; they were dressed as bunnies, fairies, French maids etc. They still looked really good though.

It felt weird being back here knowing that Edward wasn't here. I couldn't help feeling a little upset but I knew I had to get over it. What the hell was wrong with me? He was evil and it was a good thing he wasn't here, he was going to kill me.

I walked towards the ballroom and as always, I glanced at the painting on the wall. To my absolute horror, someone had drawn over the faces with black felt tip and drawn stupid glasses, moustaches and black teeth on them. They had ruined a beautiful picture. I felt like I was going to cry so I quickly turned away from it and went to find Alice.

The ballroom was even more packed. What was left of the furniture had been pushed aside. There was a DJ in the corner blaring music, there was a table filled with cups and barrels of beer and Halloween decorations hanging from the ceiling and even on the chandelier. What once looked like a classy room, now looked like a night club.

As I tried to walk through the dancing kids on the floor, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.

"You're finally here! I thought you were trying to get out of it." Alice said as she pulled me into a hug.

I looked at her and she took my breath away. She was wearing a black frilly dress, grey wings and her make-up was dark and dramatic. She looked fantastic.

"You're costume is amazing Alice, are you the Angel of Death?" I asked.

"That I am and luckily no one had the same idea. And you're Alice in Wonderland! Hmm, I can't believe that idea didn't come to me. You know, seeing as I'm Alice and all."

I laughed and she put a drink in my hands. I sniffed it, it was definitely alcohol.

"How the hell did you get this?" I asked.

"I know people," She said as she winked at me. Alice never failed to surprise me.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Sat over there scared out of her wits. She keeps saying something bad is going to happen. She's fucking nuts!" She said and I looked to see where she was pointing.

Rosalie was sat in a chair in a corner looking very unnerved. She was dressed as an angel but she looked a far cry from her normal self. Usually she would be surrounded by people and partying hard, right now she looked like a scared little mouse who was too terrified to move. I didn't blame her.

"So I take it Jacob didn't turn up… again? He's such a jerk sometimes." Alice said.

"His dad doesn't even know where he is either. What if something bad has happened to him?" I said nervously.

"Stop worrying Bella, it's all you do. Just drink up and have a good time."

_What the hell,_ I thought and I knecked the Vodka in one.

Half an hour passed and I felt a little tipsy but I didn't care, it was helping my nerves and the guilt I still held. But that didn't last long. A slow song started and couples started to dance. The ache in my heart came back and I didn't know who it was for more, Jacob or Edward? Both of them weren't here and I couldn't cope.

I got up and went to walk out the doors of the ballroom. I wasn't looking where I was going and someone bumped into me and nearly knocked me off my feet.

"We need to stop bumping into each other like this."

It was Jacob, he was finally here and I couldn't help the corners of my mouth lift when I looked into his eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"I've been… in hell but I'll tell you about it later. Right now, I want to dance."

He gently pulled me to the dance floor and I put my hand into his. We moved around the room in elegant movements, the dance we were doing reminded me of the one from my dream. The moment felt so familiar and I couldn't help the feelings of de ja vu. Had I been here before? Was it really me back then?

The song ended and Jacob let me go. We just stared at each other for a moment; there was something about him that was reminding me of Edward so much. Was it his eyes? Had they always been green?

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

I couldn't handle anymore Vodka so I asked for a simple cup of water.

"I'll be right back, my love," He said and he kissed me on the forehead and walked away.

Whenever Jacob was with me, all the sadness and guilt faded away. I really did love him, but was it because he reminded me of Edward?

Suddenly Rosalie walked right up to me and she looked terrified.

"Bella, I need to tell you something now that is going to seem crazy but it's the honest truth."

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"It's Jacob, he's not all that he seems. He's dangerous; he's the one that hurt me!"

I was fuming, she was just saying all this because she was raving with jealous and I didn't believe any of it.

"You know very well who it was Rose, it was the ghost, Edward Masen!" I whispered.

"Yes, but he _is_ the ghost,"

"You're crazy…"

I walked away from her, she really needed psychiatric help and I wasn't going to let her bother me anymore.

I stood near the fireplace to get away from her and to wait for Jacob who was in a cue for the drinks. I looked and saw that the huge mirror on top of the fireplace had been covered with a blanket. I yanked it off, thinking it made the place look better.

As I went to walk back to Jacob, something caught my eye in the mirror and my breath caught in my throat.

I could see him in his glowing transparent form, he was here! How could this be? I watched his body burn, how was he still here? Hadn't I destroyed him after all?

I whizzed round to look for him, but when I did I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked back in the mirror, there he was again! He was standing near the drinks… near Jacob. _Oh no!_

I looked back around, he still wasn't there! What was going on?

I looked back in the mirror in confusion as I saw someone offer him a glass of water. What was he doing? As I turned back round, it was Jacob standing there instead.

I looked back in the mirror and I saw Edward walking towards me holding a cup in his hand. I gasped as I turned around and saw that it was really Jacob stood in front of me.

"_This is the only mirror that shows my reflection."_ He had said.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh my god... It's been way TOO LONG and I am so freaking sorry! I had major writers block for this story and I don't know why, I knew what I wanted to write but every attempt I made sounded like crap! I hope you can forgive me **** Now that I'm back in the game, I can guarantee that this story will get finished because I now know what I'm doing :D Anyway on with the story, feel free to review!**

**Bella POV**

I could see his ghostly reflection coming closer and closer. If I had felt fear before it was nothing compared to what I was feeling right then in the pit of my stomach. I was too familiar with this feeling, the feeling you get when you find out something so terrible that it takes your breath away. I peeled my eyes away from the mirror, not wanting to see the frightening image any longer. I wanted to make a run for it, to grab someone to protect me. But I only had myself to protect and everyone else in the room. This was my fault and I had to deal with it on my own.

But how was he still... _alive? _I was so sure that I had got rid of him for good. That burning his body to ashes was enough to send him into oblivion. And yet here he was, standing behind me in his transparent form, _possessing my boyfriend!_

I should have known something was wrong with Jacob as soon as he stepped into the ballroom, he had been gone the whole day and he couldn't even give me an explanation. And his eyes! I knew very well that his eyes were different; I could recognise those eyes from anywhere.

"Bella?"

I gasped, while I was deep in thought I hadn't noticed him creep up to my ear until he whispered my name.

I was chilled to the bone and every tiny hair on my neck stood up through his chilling breath. His cold hand grabbed mine and led me to the window. His eyes glistened in the disco lights and if it was possible, became more frightening. I still hadn't said a word; in fact I couldn't remember the last breath I took. He seemed oblivious to my terrified state and continued to smile his infectious smile.

Only it wasn't his smile, or Jacob's to be exact. It was Edwards signature crooked smile which added salt to my painful realisation. The eyes, the smile, even the voice didn't sound like Jacob's. It wasn't husky; it was velvety and musical, like Edwards.

"They didn't have any plastic cups left, so I had to put it in this old wine glass I found." He said as he placed the glass in my hand.

I pressed the glass to my lips and took a sip.

"I love you so much Bella, I'm never going to leave you again..."

The water spat out of my mouth and I almost choked. A flash of my dream in Annabel's shoes came into mind. The water Annabel had drunk was poisoned; what if the water I was holding was poisoned too? How do I know if it wasn't Edward who really killed her?

"I know you must have been worried about me today and I'm sorry. But everything is fine now, you'll see!" He said as he wiped my mouth with his hand. I stood stone cold to the floor as he leaned in to kiss me. Then... the glass slipped from my hand and smashed to the floor.

He pulled back startled and I quickly moved away, I needed to get away from him.

"Oh dear, clumsy me! I'll be right back, just getting a dust pan." And then I darted away before he could say another word.

I threw myself deep into the crowd of dancing bodies, trying my best to hide myself from the monster that was now following me. I threw off my blonde wig and searched the room for the one person I needed more than ever, Rosalie.

I spotted her in the far corner looking more anxious than ever. She looked startled as she spotted me pushing my way through towards her.

I walked right up to her ear and whispered, "Follow me out, and for god sake be subtle!"

She nodded and grabbed my hand as I steered us towards the main hallway. There were loads of kids even more drunk than in the ballroom. I could smell cigarettes strongly and some girl was puking up near the stairs. My already weak stomach got worse from the sight of it.

We made our way up the stairs to the first door on the left. I recognised the room instantly, this was Edward's bedroom.

Rosalie and I looked each other, I could tell from the look on her face she knew what I was about to say and before I could say it, she spoke first.

"You know, don't you?"

Now that I was away from the claustrophobic atmosphere, everything came hurdling down like a ton of bricks.

"What the hell is going on Rose? What do you know that I don't?" I said with desperation as I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You already know everything, that's why we're out here isn't it?" She said calmly and it disturbed me a little.

"What's happening to Jacob?" My voice became hoarser with each word; I was losing control of my emotions.

"That isn't Jacob in there Bella; it's that evil spirit you befriended." She said coldly. I was left stunned. "Yeah I know all about that, you sneaking off every night and not coming home till dawn. I followed you once and you wouldn't believe the shock I felt when I realised where you were sneaking off to."

All I could do is stand there and listen to her harsh and true words.

"You continued to go there, even after everything that happened, after what happened to me!" She was getting angrier and the whole reality of what I did hit me hard. "I was there when he did it Bella, I saw him take over his body and you know what he did? He tried to kill me."

My mouth was hanging open, guilt was building into me and I had to hold the wall for support.

"_Then_ to make matters more fucked up, you started dating him!" She said as she got right into my face.

"I didn't know it was him!" I said hysterically and filled up with more guilt.

"You're a liar Bella; you knew it was him because it was you're pay back at Jacob... and me."

"No!" I covered my face with my hands; I couldn't stand this any longer. "If you knew it was really Edward, why the hell didn't you say anything?" I said as I tried to get a hold of myself.

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me and shun me away, just like you did in there." She said as she pointed in the ballroom. "You're selfish and stupid, and now because of you, every single person in that house is in danger. This is all on you Bella!"

I burst into a hysterical cry; her words hurt so much because they were true. Everyone was in danger because of me, because of my stupidity.

"Rose, I swear on my life that I didn't know. Please you have to believe me."

"On your life? You have just proven how selfish you truly are." She walked to the threshold, "But you're life isn't worth much at all, not at the cost of _his._"

She slammed the door shut and I heard her lock it from the other side.

"Rose, Rose let me out. _Let me out!"_ I screamed as I banged my fists against the door. Sheer terror washed over me, I was trapped and no one was going to hear me. I was left stunned and confused by what my cousin had just said.

**EDWARD POV**

I saw the fear in her eyes, something I'd hoped I'd never see when she looked at me. She was afraid of me, because she knows...

It hit me in the gut and I grabbed the curtain for support. My Isabella, my precious Isabella now saw me as a dangerous being, and she would be hurt more than ever. Because I had betrayed her. I had to fix it, this couldn't be the end. I had come so _close_; she was going to be mine forever, even if I was pretending to be someone else.

But something was happening to me, since last night at midnight, I felt like I was changing inside. I had been away from the house a full day and not once did I feel weak, my energy stayed strong throughout the day. I didn't know what I looked like physically, was I changing on the outside too?

I moved towards the mirror on top of the fireplace. All I saw was me, the _old _me. That was how she found out; she saw my ghostly reflection in the only mirror that shown who I truly was. I had covered the thing for years, not wanting to ever look at myself. And now hear I was, looking paler and more frightening than ever.

I could no longer bear looking at my terrifying reflection, it was making me feel uneasy and scared. Without thinking and caring about the people around me, I grabbed one of my father's ornaments; an angel made out of marble, and threw it at the mirror as I screamed in rage. The mirror shattered instantly. Then I heard nothing but silence as I turned around to face my audience. They all stared at me in shock; their eyes were popping out of their heads.

I ignored them as I pushed passed them to get to the hallway, but I was stopped by an angel dressed in black.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jacob? Where's Bella?" Alice said panicked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." I said threw my teeth as I picked her up and placed her out of the way of my path, she was incredibly light and dainty like a doll.

I shoved open the ballroom doors and searched the hallway.

"Isabella?" I screamed as I searched every room downstairs. There were people everywhere, there had to be hundreds here.

I had seen her storm off with Rosalie, where had they gone? I searched outside but they weren't there. I was panicking and sweat was dripping down my back.

"Hey, you looking for Bella?" A drunken kid asked who was making out with a girl dressed as a bunny.

"Yes have you seen her? Please I must find her!" I said as I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Woah chill man, she went upstairs with Rosalie." He said sounding rather scared. Then something in his face changed. "What the- what's up with your eyes?" He asked. My hand flew to my face; I hadn't been able to look at myself so I didn't know what he meant. Without wanting to cause anymore alarm, I darted away from him back inside the house.

I ran up the stairs, taking too steps a time. An instinct came to my mind as I tried the first door on the left, my bedroom. To my surprise it was locked, it was never locked.

"Isabella?" I screamed again as I banged my fist on the door.

I heard a scream come from the inside and then I knew she was in there. With all my strength, I kicked the door repeatedly and to my relief it flung open. I ran inside and searched the room but without a moment to react, something flew at my head and took the wind out of me.

I heard her run to the door but I grabbed her before she could get away and placed her on my bed. I shut the door and stood by it in case she tried to run away again. Something trickled down my face and splashed onto the floor, I was bleeding.

Isabella jumped off the bed and went to find something else to launch at me but I quickly grabbed her again.

"Get off me! Help, someone help!" She screamed as she banged her fists against my chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Isabella; I just want to talk to you." I said as I wrestled her to the ground and held her hands above her head.

Her eyes were filled with tears and they trickled down her cheeks. The look of fear in them was breaking my heart.

"Let me go, please let me go!" She whimpered.

"I'll let you go if you promise to be calm." I told her softly.

She tried to wiggle herself free with weakened cries, I could see she was losing energy; I was too strong for her.

"Are you going to be calm?" I whispered. Slowly but surely she nodded. "Ok," I lifted myself off her, she struggled to get up but as I went to help her she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you, there's no need to be afraid."

I gently lifted her to her feet, her tears had smeared her make-up and her mascara was running down her face. She looked like a frightened child.

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered as she backed away to the window.

"Because I need to talk to you Isabella," I said trying to sound as calm as I could.

"About what? Hm? About the fact that your possessing my boyfriend? You _monster!_" She said as she screamed the last word.

I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I never wanted to hear that dreaded word from her, not from Isabella.

"I will explain everything..."

"I knew it wasn't safe to come here, not with you lurking in the shadows waiting to take over someone's life you sick bastard!" She said through a hysterical cry. "I bet you couldn't wait for Jacob to come to the party, so you could have your fun and pretend to be him!"

I knew I needed to be honest to her; more lies could destroy what we had if it hadn't been destroyed already.

"I..." I was so scared to tell her but I knew it needed to be done; she was going to hate me even more. "I've been Jacob for awhile now Isabella." I said it whilst looking at the ground. I slowly let myself look at her and the shocked expression on her face nearly killed me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She said as her voice shook.

I turned my back to her; somehow it felt easier this way to tell her.

"I've been Jacob the whole time."

I heard her gasp and I closed my eyes forcefully.

"Since when," I heard the anger in her voice.

I took a deep breath and exhaled hard. "Since Rosalie's attack..."

I expected to hear screaming or crying, but there was nothing but a terrifying silence. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed to see her reaction.

I turned around and saw her facing the window standing very still. Suddenly she spoke...

"I don't believe you..." Her words shocked me to the core.

"What?" I said startled by her words.

"You want me to think it was you, you're lying!" She said as she whirled around and started to beat at my chest again.

I grabbed her arms, "Isabella it was all me. The dinner, the golden carriage, the cinema, it was all me!" I said as I shook her out of desperation.

There was a short silence but then I felt her knee kick me right where it hurts. I had forgotten the excruciating pain of being hurt in that very sensitive place and I did not miss it. While I was keeled over holding my middle, Isabella ran for the door and darted away. I quickly got a hold of myself and followed her out.

I caught up to her just above the stairs. "Isabella, I did it for you, I wanted to be with you mind, body, and soul. Please, try to understand!" I said as I burst out into a cry.

"Understand this!" Then I felt the back of her hand catch my cheek as she slapped me hard on the face. But then as she went to turn around, she missed a step.

"Isabella!" I screamed as I tried to grab her arm but she was already falling. I saw her body tumble down in slow motion and I jumped as her body smacked against the ground at the bottom.

I could only stare in disbelief as I looked at her body lying motionless below me.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: My friend Beckie told me that if I didn't update, she would judo chop me! So here's an update, no way would I leave you hanging again because that would be just cruel. This chapter was very cool to write. It has a lot of POV changes but hopefully it isn't annoying. There will be about three or four chapters left to this story and then it will finally be finished! **

**Oh and just to let you know, I've written an AU oneshot with Edward and Bella, so please check it out!**

**Anywho, please read and review :D**

**E POV  
**

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella!" Alice screamed as she knelt down by Isabella's limp body lying on the floor. She was bleeding heavily from the head. I could only fear the worst as I grabbed the banister for balance. I burst out into hysterics as I knelt down and grabbed a fist full of my hair. She can't be dead, she just can't be. There would be no reason to exist anymore. All this would have been for nothing.

Alice looked up in my direction suspiciously.

"What the hell did you do? Did you push her?" She screamed with tear filled eyes.

People were spilling out of the ballroom and stood in shock at the scene before them.

I couldn't speak. I tried but choked on my words. I wanted to deny it, but I knew I was to blame. Isabella fell because of me, because I had scared her and now she could be dead because of everything I put her through.

Alice held Isabella's head and placed it on her lap. She bent over to see if she could hear a breath come from her. It was the longest five seconds of my existence. Everyone was in silence as they waited for her reaction. I felt true relief when Alice shouted "Thank god,"

Isabella wasn't dead. I didn't know what I would have done if she had died, I couldn't go through with losing someone for the second time. I would have gone completely mad.

Alice and a boy dressed as a werewolf lifted Isabella and placed her on one of the couches next to the ballroom's entrance. Alice took off one of her black gloves and tended to Isabella's open wound.

I couldn't stop shaking, my body couldn't move, I was just too distraught and seeing my beloved Isabella lying unconscious would have killed me if I wasn't already dead.

"He pushed Bella, let's get him," The werewolf said as he pointed at me. He and the rest of the kids slowly started walking towards the stairs.

I should have let them do whatever they wanted to me, but Isabella was still alive so I wasn't ready to give up just yet.

As I braced myself for the fight, I looked up towards the main entrance of the house. Rosalie was stood in the far corner... _smirking._ The look on her face made my blood boil and I grew more and more suspicious. Isabella was with her before I found her locked away in my room.

As the crowd of angry people approached me on the stairs, adrenaline pulsed through me. I barged past them before any of them could lay a finger on me. As I got to the middle step, a kid grabbed my arm but I flipped him over the banister before he could do anything else.

As I got to the bottom step, Alice looked at me weary.

"You're not going anywhere near her, you've done enough!" She said as she guarded Bella like a dog.

I ignored her and changed my glance towards Rosalie, who quickly made a run for it outside the main doors. I felt someone try to grab me again but I quickly reacted and sent them to the floor with a hard punch. Then I ran after Rosalie.

As I stood on the porch outside, I saw her sprinting in the cemetery. I wasn't going to let her get away. I was thankful Jacob had a rather fit physique because I quickly caught up to her.

I swooped in and picked her up in a fireman's carry, she screamed down my ear but I ignored her as I threw her to the ground. Instantly I was aware of where we were, we were at my grave, a place I have never been to. It hurt to see the cruel words people had written on my headstone in the past. But that wasn't what I was most effected by. Why was my grave empty?

I looked down at Rosalie and she quickly got up dusting off her dress.

"What the hell is your problem? What do you want from me?" She screamed as she took two steps away from the giant hole that was beside her.

"I have my suspicions about you. Why did you lock Isabella in my room?" After I said it I realised my mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And what do you mean _your_ room?" She said eyeing me up and down.

"I..." I struggled with an explanation.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I already know your dirty little secret Jacob. Or should I say _Edward?" _She said my name with a flick of her brow. Had Rosalie seen me in the mirror too?

"How... how do you know?" I asked nervously.

That smug smile was back on her face and she looked at me as if I was stupid. The anger in me quickly came back.

"Because I saw you do it, go into Jacob's body. While I lay on the floor after you attacked me, I struggled to stay conscious and before I blacked out completely, I watched as your ghostly frame descended into Jacob." She said all the while with that sickening smile.

I ran my hand through my hair, but it felt different somehow, it didn't feel like Jacob's.

"Well, I'm not going to deny it, everything you saw is the truth. But you know what Rose? I couldn't care less whether you know or not. All I care about is Isabella. And for your information, it wasn't me who attacked you. There is another ghost around who is far more dangerous than I am." I was now right in her face but she hadn't flinched, she stayed still wearing the same expression.

"You care about Bella? Is that why you've been lying to her for the past month? Is that why you just pushed her down the stairs?"

"_I didn't push her!" _I screamed as I grabbed Rosalie by the shoulders and violently shook her. I expected her to look a little scared, but that catty smile never went away. "I'm going to ask you one more time, why did you lock Isabella in my room?"

She didn't say anything for awhile, she just released my grip on her and walked behind me. I stood with my back to her. I heard her breathe in deeply

"Because she ruined _everything_," I heard her say in anger.

"Are you jealous of her Rose? Is that it? Jealousy looks ugly on people." I said as I stared at my headstone.

"Jealous? Of dorky, needy, Bella? Ha, you must me dreaming." She said with a sadistic laugh. "No, I'm not jealous, I pity her. She ruined my life by coming here and I _will_ get my revenge."

Her voice was becoming unsteady and I wondered what Bella could have done to make this girl sound so angry. Did she blame her for her attack? Was she jealous of Bella and Jacob? But if she knew the truth, how could she be jealous of that? One thing I was sure of was that Rosalie wasn't going to lay a finger on her.

"You won't touch her. If you do, I'd watch your back." I said through my teeth.

I heard her let out another sadistic laugh.

"No Edward, I'd watch _yours." _

Before I could react, I felt something solid smack the back of my head and I fell into the grave. That was the last thing I could remember.

**Bella POV**

I could hear voices, worried voices. I was completely lost, I had no idea where I was or what just happened. The only thing I was aware of was pain. I was aching everywhere, especially my head.

"Bella, Bella?" Someone was calling my name, the voice was very familiar.

I struggled to open my eyes. I was scared of what I might see. Then I remembered something, Angela's vision. She saw Edward push me down the stairs. I was supposed to be dead, _was _I dead?

"Bella can you hear me? Please wake up!" The voice was getting louder.

My eyes blinked a couple of times before they stayed open. It was quite dark with only a few candles and flashing lights brightening the hallway. Angela's vision had come true, I fell down the stairs. But a few things were different, Edward hadn't pushed me and I didn't die.

"I'm not dead..." I whispered aloud.

"No you're not, but you could have been, thanks to that asshole Jacob!" Alice said blinking back tears. "Thank god, you're ok!" She pulled me up to hug me, but I groaned as the harsh grip hurt my sore ribs. "Oh god I'm sorry!" She said as she gently loosened her hold.

I let her hold me for awhile, I was still traumatized by the fall, but that wasn't what made my stomach churn.

Edward was possessing Jacob.

I quickly jerked away from Alice and stood up so quick that I was seeing spots. I nearly fell right on top of Alice who was still sat on the couch. She got up and steadied me.

"I think you should lay down for awhile Bella, you hurt your head pretty bad." She said as she tried to lower me back down to sit.

"Where is he Alice? Where's Ed-um, Jacob?" I said as I stood at the bottom of the stairs looking to see if I could see him.

"What was going on with you two? Why were you arguing?" Alice asked as she followed me as I searched the hallway and bumped into people who looked at me weary.

I stopped and stared at her, bracing myself. I had to tell her the truth whether she'd believe it or not.

"Alice, remember that story you told me? About the boy who lost his wife, who killed his parents and hung himself by hanging from that chandelier?" I asked her as I pointed to it and stood just outside the ballroom. "Remember when I didn't believe you when you said that he's still here, that he's a ghost? Well it's true. He _is_ a ghost, a very dangerous one. And he's possessing Jacob!"

I said it all without taking a breath, and judging from Alice's reaction, I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Bella, you've had a bad fall. Let's just go back over here and rest." She said as she tried to guide me back to the couch.

"No Alice, it's all true. Rosalie believes it too. Haven't you wondered what really happened to her that night? What happened to me when I was dared to come in here?" I said as I took my arm away from her. "We were arguing because I found out who Jacob really was, he's Edward. He's been Edward this whole time!" I was becoming hysterical and then the tears came.

Alice looked shocked, I didn't know whether it was because of what I was saying or how I was acting, or because she finally believed it.

"Why... why didn't you tell me?" She said breathlessly.

"Because it's crazy!" I laughed to myself, "But you need to tell me where he is, before he does anything more dangerous." I said as I tried to calm myself down.

"Last I seen of him, he was running after Rosalie. Oh god, what if he's hurt her too?"

I felt sick at the thought. If he did hurt her, I didn't know what I'd do. But there was no time to feel weak, I had to stay strong and if I had to fight him then that's what I'd do. I was going to get him out of Jacob's body.

Just as I went turn for the main doors, I saw Rosalie come into the house, covered in dirt, and walk casually into the ballroom. Both Alice and I looked at each other confused and followed her in. She walked over to the drinks table and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She started dancing whilst pouring the drink in her mouth.

We walked up to her and tried to get her to one side.

"Rose, where is he?" I shouted over the blaring music.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to dance here." She said as she turned her back on me.

Frustrated, I held her shoulder and turned her round to face me.

"Why are you being so difficult? Just answer the question." I said getting angrier.

"Fuck you," I was appalled as she pushed me away from her.

Without caring who watched, I grabbed hold of her and slammed her into the wall.

"I get that you're mad at me, but if you don't tell me where he is he could do something even more terrible. So where's Edward, Rose?" She ignored me and looked away, I shook her violently, "_Where's Edward?" _I screamed.

She still didn't answer; I decided to give up on her. But as I went to walk away, I followed her gaze. I looked into the mirror and yet again I was consumed by another terrifying shock.

In my reflection I was stood in front of a girl with red hair, wearing a black evening dress. She looked just as Edward had described her. I looked back at her in disgust.

"Victoria..."

**E POV**

I couldn't tell if my eyes were open, because all I could see was darkness. As I went to sit up, my head banged against something hard above me. I slowly raised my arms and felt... wood. I kicked out but found myself kicking a wooden wall. I felt all around me, my sides, above me, in front of me. I began to panic, and banged the wood above to try to lift it or move it. I could feel something like dirt fall on top of me as I did, but the wood wouldn't budge anymore.

The realisation hit me hard. I was inside a coffin and I had been buried alive.

Rosalie had done this to me, after she wacked me on the back of the head with a shovel. I wanted to kill her, but that would just make me a monster even more.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I shouted for help. But I knew no one was going to hear me. They were all in the house, partying without a care in the world. And Isabella was unconscious and probably never wanted to see me again. Even if she knew where I was, I didn't expect her to help me.

Then a thought came to me, I knew the only thing I could do to save myself was something that I never wanted to do. But it was my only hope. I had to leave Jacob's body.

But as I tried to push myself out, I found myself hitting an invisible wall. I couldn't do it, something inside was blocking me getting out. I was completely confused, why was I stuck?

Because I didn't have a body anymore.

Rosalie must have had this all planned. She must have dug up my grave and burnt my body, so that she could lure me, bury me alive and leave me to rot.

I screamed in anger, fear and frustration as I kicked and pushed against the wooden coffin. The fact that I was so close, that I could never see Isabella again and that I was trapped in such a small space fell down on me all at once.

This couldn't be the end.

**B POV**

"Leave her body _now!" _I screamed in panic.

Victoria, possessing Rosalie's body, looked at me with an evil smirk.

"No, I quite like it; she has a voluptuous body for a teen." She said as she moved her hands to her breasts. She was knocking me sick.

I went to grab her again but she punched me in the face and I went flying to the ground.

"Rose!" Alice shouted as she stood in shock.

"She's not Rose, she's Victoria!" I said as I struggled to get up.

"Who?" She asked confused.

Quicker than a cat, Victoria emerged from the wall and tried to make a run for it.

"Alice, grab her!" I said as I finally stood up.

To my surprise, Alice wonderfully rugby tackled her to the ground. For someone as tiny and dainty as Alice, she sure was impressive. I ran over to them and grabbed Victoria's right arm and Alice grabbed the other.

"Let's take her upstairs," I said.

People were looking at us suspiciously and I heard someone say, "What the fuck is going on with those three tonight?" If only they knew.

Victoria struggled to break free from our grip. My other hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back. "This is for Annabel," I whispered menacingly and then I head butted her. Her head lolled back.

We dragged her up the stairs and threw her in Edward's room. I picked her up and placed her on a chair beside the large window. I pulled a rope off one of the curtains and tied her to it.

"I'm going to ask you again, you evil bitch, where is Edward?" I asked right in her face.

Then she spat at me, so I gripped her by the face harshly.

"You were jealous of her weren't you? Jealous because she had Edward and you didn't. You made Edward believe that his own father killed her, everything that happened is your fault."

"Spare me the third degree you little pest. You never belonged with him, Annabel." She said bitterly.

"I'm not Annabel, I'm her descendant."

"You're a descendant of yourself. You're Annabel reincarnated. And guess what? You're still the pathetic peasant you were in the past."

Angela had told me the same thing, that I really was Annabel.

Then something occurred to me.

"Was it you who attacked Rose?" I whispered.

"Of course it was, I knew that she had spotted Edward that night she entered and I wanted to make his existence a whole lot worse, so I made sure it looked like he did it. And you doubted him, not so much the doting wife are you? And before you ask, it was me who tried to kill you alos." She hissed.

It was a lot to take in, but somehow I never really believed Edward would try to kill me. She was right, I had doubted him and it was me who had driven him to go to such drastic measures to be with me. I made him hate himself even more than he did. But still, Jacob didn't deserve any of this.

"Tell me where Edward is," I said helplessly as I looked out the window.

"He's where he belongs," She said.

Then I heard a slap. I turned around to see Alice slapping the hell out of her hysterically.

"Get out of my sister you fucking bitch, get out of her now!" She screamed as she shook her violently.

"Alice, remember that is still Rosalie's body. Besides, that isn't how to get her out." I said as I stopped her and tried to calm her down.

"Then how?" She asked tearfully.

I turned back to the window. "I don't know, I thought we had to burn the body. That's what I did last night, I burned Edward's body. But it didn't work, and now for some reason, Jacob's body is looking more like Edward."

As I tried to think of what I could do, I spotted something in the distance that alarmed me. Edward's grave was full, not how I left it the night before, and it had a shovel on top of it. I gasped and clasped my hand to my mouth.

"You've... you've killed him?" I said as I hiccupped.

"Not quite..."

I knew if I struck at her again, it would just add to her enjoyment.

"Alice, stay here and watch her. I've got to him out, she's buried him alive!"

"But Bella-"

I was already running out the door and down the stairs. I flung open the main doors, ran down the path and skidded down the hill towards the cemetery.

**E POV**

"Edward!" I heard a voice say.

Everything inside me lit up. I little bit of hope came back.

"Edward, hold on!" It was Isabella, she had found me.

I laughed in relief, the love I already had for her grew stronger in that very moment.

"Isabella!" I shouted in response.

Then the whole coffin shook as I heard a thump come from above. She was digging me out. I couldn't believe it. I prayed that she had forgiven me, but then I realised she was saving my life because I was inside Jacob; she was doing it for him not me. But I had finally realized that everything I had done was wrong.

The thumping went on and on. It felt like I had been in this coffin for hours, I couldn't wait to breath in fresh air. But I was also worried about what would happen next.

I heard and felt the shovel bang against the coffin. I was minutes away from being saved. The shovel dug into the side and lifted the coffin lid. The first thing I saw was the stars and moon, shining up above. And then I saw Isabella, hovering over the grave with a worried look on her face.

I sat up and began climbing the mudded wall that circled around me. I slipped and almost fell back down, but then I felt her grab my arm and help me up.

When I made it to the above ground, I gasped as Isabella put her arms around me and held me close. I nuzzled my head into her neck and breathed in her scent. She smelt like strawberries.

"I'm so sorry," I cried softly.

She didn't say anything, but just to have her back in my arms again was all I needed in that moment.


End file.
